Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán
by Nedow
Summary: Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo... sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. FINALIZADA.
1. El ayer del mañana

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

* * *

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. _

_**Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. **_

* * *

"**El ayer del mañana"**

"_Y ahora la noche llega"_

_Vampires will never hurt you— My Chemical Romance. _

* * *

Pequeñas gotas de agua se filtraban por todas partes, la humedad dominando, implacable, el clima de por sí molesto para la mayoría. Del techo caían, las benditas gotas, como el impasible _tic tac_ de un reloj más viejo que el tiempo mismo; por las paredes de piedra se deslizaban, haciendo crecer una desagradable capa de musgo verde en algunas zonas. 

Era la peor tormenta en 30 años.

Y aún así la ruinosa edificación se mantenía en pie, altiva, como queriendo mostrar a los impertinentes vientos que si bien la madera se había desvanecido hacía siglos atrás, el granito y la piedra no serían tan fáciles de eliminar.

Ese remedo de castillo era el actual Cuartel General de los Mortífagos.

Draco Malfoy arrugó la nariz en disgusto cuando una de sus costosas botas de piel de dragón chino (increíblemente caras, puesto que nadie se atrevía a cazar un dragón chino al ser éstos augurio de buena suerte para los nativos) aterrizó justo en el centro de un charco lodoso; el cómo había lodo en un piso de piedra macizo era algo que jamás llegaría a saber.

"Uno pensaría que al ser ésta la morada de los magos más dignos habría un poco más de _dignidad_ en el ambiente" se dijo a sí mismo sardónicamente, sonriendo a pesar de todo. Apretó su varita y continuó su camino hacia la sala de reuniones donde el Lord mismo le esperaba. Aquella era una noche para regocijarse.

La sala de reuniones era uno de los cuartos más amplios del castillo (o lo que quedaba de él), un recinto circular sostenido por cuatro pilares que parecían ajenos al paso del tiempo alrededor. Todo estaba hecho de piedra ahí, paredes, piso, techo y los propios pilares incluso; lo único que se escapaba era la enorme mesa rectangular de madera que abarcaba casi todo el diámetro de la habitación. Y, Draco podía asegurar, tampoco estaba hecha de una madera muy fina (como habría de esperarse en dominios del Señor Oscuro), para nada, vil pino común y corriente. Nogal, cuando mucho, pero ni a cedro llegaba.

— Mi señor—pronunció dócilmente, haciendo una ligera reverencia al entrar y observarle sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.

— Draco—contestó el hombre, serpiente¿Híbrido?... haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se levantase. Resultaba muy fácil identificar al último de los Malfoy, incluso más cuando no llevaba la máscara puesta; como en ese momento. Aunque, y lo decía por experiencia personal, el Lord tenía una escalofriante habilidad para identificar a cada uno de sus siervos bajo la máscara blanca— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Draco, acercándose con una sonrisa triunfal, asintió con la cabeza— Por supuesto, mi señor. Fue algo difícil, pero logré encontrar la guarida.

El Señor Oscuro entornó sus ojos, del color de la sangre e increíblemente brillantes, llevándose una mano de largos y pálidos dedos huesudos a la delgada abertura que tenía por boca.

— Y dime, Draco¿Dónde se han estado escondiendo?—preguntó Voldemort, con un aire de imperturbabilidad que Draco por naturaleza había asociado a Dumbledore y que ahora al verlo en su amo le ponía los pelos de punta. Figurativamente, claro está, puesto que un Malfoy _jamás_ traía los pelos de punta.

— Escondiéndose no es la palabra precisa, más bien, "bajo cubierta" sería el término que yo utilizaría, mi señor—trató de decir lo más humildemente que pudo— El asunto es que se han dispersado por el mundo, y sólo el líder permanece con unos cuantos…

Voldemort asintió, interrumpiendo— Este siglo no ha sido muy benevolente con los vampiros, era lógico que buscaran una manera de dispersarse para pasar desapercibidos…

— Y aún así siguen reuniéndose en puntos de paso, algo así como los _pubs_ muggles—arrugó la nariz en asco, haciendo que el Lord sonriera ligeramente— un movimiento algo estúpido, he de agregar. Fue así como los pude rastrear desde París, hasta Santa Carla, California, en Estados Unidos. Es ahí donde se encuentra el líder…

— Excelente, Draco, tu información resultará muy útil. Pero dime¿Acaso la obtuviste de algún vampiro?

Draco frunció el ceño antes de contestar— No, verá, esos lugares funcionan como uh… tabernas para todo público, es decir, los muggles—de nuevo el gesto de asco— van ahí. Pero en la parte de atrás se reúnen los vampiros. Y, como siempre, ningún estúpido muggle se da cuenta de nada. Lo que hice yo fue escuchar atentamente, pero del lado de los muggles—otra vez, mucho mucho asco.

— Oh, excelente… Draco, siéntate—El rubio obedeció al instante, mientras un mortífago (mujer por la manera de caminar) entraba a la sala, alentada por un gesto del Lord— Sabes muy bien que nuestra posición en la guerra es precaria, cuando Severus y tú mataron a Dumbledore creímos que la Orden no sería un obstáculo importante; pero se organizaron e, incluso sin Potter, se volvieron bastante poderosos.

Draco asintió, complacido de ser uno de los pocos mortífagos con quienes el Lord discutía la situación real de la guerra.

— Y si bien no estamos acabados, tampoco ellos lo están. Necesitamos aliados, Draco, y los vampiros serían un punto clave si estuvieran de nuestro lado.

— Mi señor, creo que si les hiciera alguna oferta…

— Así es, Draco—El aludido pudo notar como la mortífaga (que se había parado a la izquierda del Lord) balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro, presumiblemente nerviosa, o incómoda, o desesperada… no podía saberlo por la máscara— yo puedo ofrecerles un número ilimitado de víctimas, puedo darles el adiós a su vida de ocultarse y temer, la gloria sería suya una vez que pudiésemos instaurar nuestro régimen. Pero quiero que seas tú quien consiga su lealtad…

Draco asintió, complacido— Me sentiría honrado de llevar a cabo una misión de tal importancia

Voldemort sonrió (para sus estándares) torcidamente— Me alegro que te honre, porque no estarás solo—señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la mortífaga­— ella te acompañará

— Mi señor—murmuró la mortífaga, la voz distorsionada un poco al ser atrapada por la máscara— pensé que quería que me encargara del asunto McGraff…

El Lord le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y, mientras le susurraba algo al oído, Draco pudo ver un largo mechón de cabello pelirrojo resbalar por el hombro de la chica. Maldijo mentalmente, sólo conocía a una mortífaga con el cabello de un rojo tan vivo.

— De acuerdo, será como usted ordene—comentó la mortífaga al levantarse, quitándose la máscara— Si desea que acompañe a Malfoy, lo haré.

Draco se tragó el comentario hiriente que amenazaba por salir de su boca al comprobar sus suposiciones— Yo encantado de trabajar con Weas…ley, si usted desea que lo haga

— Por supuesto que lo deseo—Sonrió burlonamente— No les habría mandado juntos si quisiera que estuvieran separados. Confío en que me traerán los mejores resultados, siendo ustedes dos tan buenos elementos por separado… ¿Tienes algo que comentar, Draco?

El rubio, atrapado en su mohín, asintió— Una misión tan delicada, mi señor¿No cree que sería mejor llevada con alguien de, digamos, mayor experiencia?

— Es la primera y última vez que permitiré un cuestionamiento de tu parte, Malfoy. Pero te iluminaré con una respuesta, ya que has sido un fiel seguidor desde el principio; y tu padre antes de ti también lo fue. Y me siento de buen humor en este momento. A decir verdad, no encontrarás a nadie tan capacitado para este trabajo como Ginevra; quien resulta ser magnífica con los encantamientos, como ya has podido constatar en el pasado—Draco desvió la mirada, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. ¿Cómo era posible que el Lord supiera de aquel desagradable episodio de su quinto año?

— Veo que lo recuerdas—continuó el Lord, al ver su reacción—Le vas a necesitar, Draco. Y a ver si de una vez por todas entiendes dónde yacen las lealtades de Ginevra—Al decir esto el Lord volteó a ver a la pelirroja, quien les miraba fijamente. Ninguna expresión discernible en su rostro.

Draco asintió, sin decir una palabra ante el extraño comportamiento de su amo. No era usual que defendiera a nadie. Ni que se justificara. ¿Acaso significaba…

— Mi señor—habló la comadreja, interrumpiendo su escalofriante pensamiento— ¿Sería posible que pudiera pasar a despedirme de Tom antes de partir?—preguntó, bajando la mirada.

— Me temo que no, Ginevra. Pero yo le diré a dónde has ido, no te preocupes. Ahora váyanse, los quiero en camino cuanto antes—les despidió con un ademán.

— Dime, Comadreja—tronó Draco en cuanto hubieron salido de la sala— ¿Qué le dices a tu madre cuando te pregunta si tienes novio, cuando te pregunta sobre ésto¿Le comentas acaso que te convertiste en una de las putas del Lord?

— Mi madre murió en el ataque al Callejón Diagon hace 5 años, Hurón. El Señor Oscuro en persona se encargó de ella; esa mujer simplemente no entendía que ya no quiero saber nada de ellos. Y eso que le dejé una nota cuando me uní a las filas: "Mamá, esta vida apesta. Me voy con los Mortífagos. Besos, Ginny" Lo demás son fantasías de esa huronil cabeza tuya…

Draco arqueó una ceja. Nunca se había interesado mucho en la Weasley más pequeña (para él todos eran iguales), sobre todo después de que la comadrejita fuera novia de Potter; pero era verdad que la chica había sido una de las primeras en unirse a las filas del Lord, incluso antes de terminar Hogwarts.

— No te creo­—sentenció, cruzando los brazos— No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no me parece gracioso.

La pelirroja rió secamente— Eres la persona más prejuiciosa que conozco; el hecho de que venga de una familia de idiotas no significa que yo también lo sea. Pero bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de tus tres neuronas¿Ah?... Nos vemos en dos horas aquí, trae sólo lo indispensable.

Draco se quedó atónito, mirando a la chica marcharse. Una Weasley le acababa de ordenar algo; una Weasley mortífaga.

* * *

— Nunca negaste ser una de sus putas, Weasley—sentenció Draco mientras Ginevra aparcaba el pequeño _jeep_ verde militar en el centro de Santa Carla, California (un extraño pueblecito en el que nadie parecía prestarles la más mínima atención, no que se fueran a quejar). El rubio se revolvía incómodo en el asiento del acompañante, no le gustaba ser el segundo en nada pero _obviamente_ no iba a manejar él un aparatejo muggle; a parte de que no sabía hacerlo. 

La pelirroja suspiró, rascándose el cuello. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y ellos con mangas largas (no podían exponerse, ni siquiera en un lugar tan apartado como aquél, a que alguien viese la Marca Oscura en sus antebrazos).

— Vamos a trabajar juntos, Malfoy, por si no has llegado a asimilar esa angustiante revelación—el sarcasmo impregnaba la voz de la chica— Lo cual implica una gran probabilidad de que nuestros pellejos vayan a depender del otro en algún momento. Así que dejaremos las cosas bien claras desde el principio; ésta es una misión que no podemos echar a perder ni por tus estúpidos prejuicios ni por mi… desagrado hacia tu persona—Draco resopló— Primero que todo, mi nombre es Ginevra; no Weasley, no Comadreja, ni cualquier otro apodo que tu febril imaginación pueda crear. Segundo, ya que tanto te interesa mi vida sexual (Y yo aquí pensando que la señora Malfoy te era suficiente) has de saber que ésta no incluye—miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera escuchando— al Señor Oscuro. Tercero, somos un equipo queramos o no; pero si vuelves a abrir tu bocota para decir alguna estupidez como hasta ahora te juro que te vuelvo a hacer el mocomurciélago¿Entendiste?

Draco apretó la mandíbula, a falta de algo inteligente e insultante que replicar.

— Así me gusta—sonrió la pelirroja, el tono mordaz evaporándose— Bien, ahora voy a entrar a esa tienda—señaló una pequeña tienda de víveres— a comprar algunas cosas y hablar con la gente; puedes venir si quieres, pero te advierto que estará lleno de muggles…—miró a sus alrededores— todo de aquí en adelante¿Te quedas?

El rubio bufó— ¿Y dejar que arruines la misión, _Ginevra_?—sonrió triunfalmente, al menos había logrado que el nombre sonara a insulto— por supuesto que voy.

— Bien, Malfoy…

— Draco—interrumpió él, retándola con la mirada.

— Como gustes—continuó, sonriendo de medio lado mientras se bajaba del automóvil. El rubio la imitó mientras caminaba tras ella, admirando el panorama.

Había que admitir que la chica no era nada fea.

— Buenas tardes—saludó el dependiente de la tiendecilla, un anciano desdentado y de mirada amable— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

— Oh sí—sonrió Ginevra, poniendo rápidamente una expresión sonriente sin rastro de malicia alguna. La pelirroja tomó algunas bolsas de los mostradores y un par de botellas de algún líquido oscuro que Draco no conocía— La verdad es que no somos de aquí…

El anciano rió— De eso me di cuenta desde que entraron, querida. Tu chico—Draco arqueó una ceja— luce como una de esas serpientes rosas en el desierto… sin intención de ofender

Ginevra rió, genuinamente divertida, mientras Draco se contenía las ganas de echarle un _Crucio_ al estúpido viejo.

— Es el pelo, le he dicho que no se lo pinte de ese color. Nadie lo tiene así, pero ¿Cree que me hace caso?—La pelirroja negó con la cabeza— En fin, nos vamos a llevar esto—puso las bolsas y las botellas junto a la caja registradora— Y quisiera preguntarle de algún hotel o un lugar dónde quedarnos…

El anciano marcó las cosas— Van a ser 7.95… hay un pequeño motel a la salida del pueblo, pero sólo se los recomendaría si van de paso como la mayoría de los turistas…

— ¿De paso? Pero si este es un pueblecito encantador, de hecho nos vamos a quedar unos días para conocerlo… ¿Tan mal está el motel?

El viejo sonrió, encantado con la pelirroja. Draco contuvo las ganas de vomitar— Me temo que sí, querida. Pero pueden ir con Trudy, en la casa victoriana pintada de azul que está en la calle principal, siempre tiene habitaciones disponibles… y son mucho mejores que las del motel.

— Muchísimas gracias—le dijo, tendiéndole el dinero. Draco se preguntó cuándo había conseguido dinero muggle americano— lo haremos. Vamos, Draco—El rubio puso los ojos en blanco— Hasta luego

— Hasta luego, querida. Y si se van a quedar quizá quieran pasarse por la feria…

Ginevra puso cara de fingido interés mientras tomaba las bolsas con lo que acababa de comprar— ¿La feria?

— Sí, es divertido. Sobre todo para una pareja joven…. Sólo hay que ser cuidadosos en la noche… —murmuró el vejete. Al fin algo de información útil.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó ella, disimulando la ansiedad en su rostro.

— Ah, nada. No le hagas caso a este viejo chocho, querida. Que tengan buen día… —El anciano parecía nervioso.

— Gracias, igualmente—Ambos salieron de la tienda, Draco percatándose por primera vez de la campanilla en la puerta.

— ¿Y bien?—le dijo la pelirroja, soltando las bolsas en el asiento trasero.

Draco arqueó una ceja, aún dolido por el comentario sobre su pelo— Definitivamente vamos a tener que ir a la feria.

— Lo mismo pensé, Draco… pero primero vamos a tener que ir con "Trudy"—comentó, señalando la enorme casa azul con las vistas amarillas. Draco cerró los ojos para evitar que se le quemaran la retinas.

* * *

Trudy resultó ser otra anciana, de mirada adusta y expresión de severidad que les recordó horriblemente a Minerva McGonagall. 

— Así que quieren pasar unos días en Santa Carla, bastante curioso¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

Parados en el porche de la casa, Ginevra tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus _jeans_ muggles y sonreía lo más encantadoramente posible; con Draco parapetado tras ella (era un shock para él estar entre tanto… muggle).

— Pues, verá, simplemente estamos cansados de la rutina en la ciudad…—contestó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

— Me parece perfectamente comprensible. Díganme¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?—la viejecilla los miró con ojo crítico— No me irán a decir que son una de esas parejas de ahora que nada más se juntan y ya… porque ese tipo de cosas yo no las apruebo, mucho menos las permito bajo mi techo—sentenció.

— Uh…—Ginevra miró al rubio, en busca de apoyo.

Draco vomitó mentalmente (Ese era un truco casi exclusivo de los Malfoy) y se preparó para la mentira más espeluznante de su existencia. Las cosas que hacía por el Señor Oscuro.

— No¿Cómo puede creer eso, señora?—fingió un tono de horror— Ginevra y yo contrajimos matrimonio hace dos años, aunque por trabajo hemos estado mucho tiempo separados. Fue por eso que decidimos hacer este viaje, será la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos…—sonrió, aprovechando que el cuerpo de la pelirroja lo tapaba para sacar su varita y transfigurar uno de los anillos que cargaba ella, así como el que llevaba él.

Ginevra, al sentir el hechizo, sacó la mano del bolsillo. Sonrió al ver la flamante sortija de matrimonio reluciendo en su dedo anular.

— Oh, me parece una magnífica idea la suya, muchachos. Y tengo la habitación perfecta; amplia, con vista al pueblo y muy privada… síganme—la vieja abrió la puerta y se metió.

— Mis felicitaciones, señor Malfoy. Asimiló usted a la perfección el concepto de trabajo en equipo—le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, pero con un toque de burla que Draco encontró irritante.

— Disfrútelo mientras dure, _señora_ Malfoy—respondió con sorna, deseando que la pobre de Pansy no se estuviera muriendo en ese momento por la blasfemia tan grande.

Lo primero que el par hizo cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación fue transfigurar la enorme cama matrimonial en unas gigantescas camas gemelas, hechizo que tendrían que revertir cada que salieran de la habitación y quizá con mayor frecuencia. Después agrandaron los baúles que traían consigo y Draco, proclamando imperiosa necesidad, se apropió de la ducha privada que tenían.

Ginevra se desparramó sobre su cama, admirando el paisaje que les ofrecía la enorme ventana con balcón. Santa Carla no era un pueblo feo, con sus pequeñas callecitas y casas antiguas; algo polvoso, pero el paisaje también tenía un poco de desértico, así que no se podía quejar de eso. "Sería tan lindo vivir aquí, así, lejos de todo y de todos" pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

La despertó el ruido de alguien caminando cerca de donde ella yacía y se incorporó rápidamente para encontrarse a Malfoy paseándose por la habitación; un montón de camisas desperdigadas por el suelo y una mueca de disgusto en la cara del rubio.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— No encuentro nada que ponerme—contestó Malfoy, sacándose la camiseta negra que llevaba sobre los pantalones beige y remplazándola por una camisa de vestir color guinda.

Ginevra, lejos de la vista del rubio, se frotó la cara bostezando— Lo estás haciendo mal—le dijo— ¿Por qué no pruebas con unos jeans?

— ¿Tú crees? Ese tipo de pantalones siempre me han parecido un poco vulgares—contestó el rubio, sacando más ropa de su baúl.

Ginevra, quien llevaba jeans en ese momento, decidió que jamás volvería a hablar de ropa con el rubio.

— Todos los muggles los llevan, sobre todo en pueblos y en ferias de pueblos—sentenció cortantemente.

— Si tú lo dices—murmuró él y procedió a quitarse los pantalones ahí mismo. Ginevra decidió que Malfoy era demasiado afeminado para su gusto.

— Esa camisa es muy formal—comentó ella cuando él acabó de ponerse sus jeans (de diseñador, carísimos, por supuesto)— ¿No tienes algo de algodón?

El rubio pareció pensárselo y al final extrajo de su baúl un suéter delgado de un tono grisáceo muy parecido a sus ojos.

— Algodón egipcio hilado a mano, no has vivido hasta que usas algo como ésto—señaló la prenda, que tenía la suerte de no lucir muy costosa.

— Perfecto, eso no llamará tanto la atención—El rubio se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camisa, la vista de la Marca Oscura sobre la nívea piel causándole escalofríos a ella, para luego ponerse el suéter que, con el cuello de tortuga que tenía, deshizo el cuidadoso peinado hacia atrás que él llevaba.

Al menos ya no usaba litros de gel, pensó ella, mientras le detenía para que no tratara de rehacerse el peinado.

— Así te ves mejor—aseguró, antes de tomar algo de ropa del baúl propio y meterse a bañar ella.

Draco se quedó mirándose en el espejo, debatiendo mentalmente si la pelirroja estaría diciendo la verdad y realmente se veía mejor. Al final optó por dejarlo, el cabello suelto iba más con el estilo de los _jeans_. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba el suéter, adoraba cómo se le ajustaba en las partes indicadas.

Ginevra salió de la ducha en un tiempo sorprendentemente corto (Draco arrugó la nariz en asco al pensar que nadie podía ducharse tan rápido), vistiendo una larga falda de algodón corriente en tonos azules y una especie de blusa de tirantes que sólo cubría hasta arriba de su ombligo.

— ¿Te vas a ir así?—preguntó, señalando la Marca Oscura al aire. Y no era sólo eso, porque la falda era tan traslúcida que uno podía adivinar el contorno de las curveadas piernas de la chica sin mayor dificultad; la blusa tenía el cuello tan bajo que Draco estaba seguro de que con cualquier movimiento brusco un seno saldría de ahí.

— No realmente—contestó la chica, poniéndose una especie de trapo que sólo tenía… mangas y cubría un poco más el pecho de la pelirroja. Luego se calzó unos tenis, tomó una chaqueta ligera del baúl y se giró a verlo— así me voy a ir.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. Esa mujer era demasiado vulgar para su gusto.

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando llegaron a la feria, Ginevra sufrió los constantes comentarios desagradables del rubio sobre los juegos mecánicos, los puestos de tiro al blanco, los puestos que vendían comida, los aparatos que fabricaban algodón de azúcar, las exhibiciones de fenómenos del circo, los payasos, los globos de colores y los carruseles; y Draco sufrió, en general, por estar rodeado de muggles y una Weasley. Pero todo tuvo su recompensa cuando, entre una multitud de gente que observaba una especie de concierto, divisaron a un grupo de… ellos. 

Ambos magos tenían suficiente experiencia en el campo como para reconocer a un vampiro, incluso a lo lejos. La diferencia estaba en la manera en que se movían, como si las leyes naturales no se aplicaran a ellos (y eso era cierto en muchos casos), en la energía oscura que irradiaban, además de otros detalles como sus ojos y sus uñas.

Ginevra suspiró y jaló la manga de Draco, para hacerlo voltear hacia donde estaban. El rubio la miró y asintió.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó él.

— Nos acercamos y tratamos de hablar con ellos. Ten lista tu varita—contestó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco— Como si necesitara que me lo recordaras…

Ginevra fingió no escucharlo— Tú ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, hay que averiguar quién es el líder.

— Seguro

Se separaron y antes de que Ginevra pudiera procesarlo, se encontraba sumergida en una masa de adolescentes que gritaban y brincaban con la música. Giró un poco la cabeza y encontró a Draco hablando con una de ellos.

"Vaya que es rápido" pensó.

— ¿Estás sola, dulzura?—escuchó una voz cerca de su oído y giró para encontrarse con unos ojos iridiscentes que parecían ser violetas. Cabello negro como la noche misma, labios rojos y piel de alabastro. Alto como pocos hombres había visto en su vida. Un vampiro sin duda.

— Por el momento—contestó sonriendo.

— Uy, extranjera—ronroneó el sujeto en una voz que tenía un ligero acento que no podía ubicar realmente. El tipo no aparentaba más de 25 años— ¿Qué hace una dama británica como tú en un pueblucho como éste?

— Buscando dónde divertirme—contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

El tipo la evaluó con ojo crítico antes de contestar— Hay un lugar cerca, tomas la carretera interestatal hasta el kilómetro 12 y ahí está un bar llamado "La hija del vampiro". Deberías ir, se la pasa uno genial…

Ginevra sonrió, eso era lo más parecido a una invitación que iban a conseguir— Muchas gracias—le tendió la mano— por cierto, soy Ginevra

El vampiro estrechó su mano, dejando que Ginevra comprobara la brillantez antinatural de sus uñas. Todo en regla­. Vampiro al 100 por ciento— Lucien, mucho gusto

— El gusto es mío, Lucien. Pero me tengo que ir¿Te veré por "La hija del vampiro"?—sonrió coqueta— Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

— Por supuesto, Ginevra, cuando quieras.

— ¿Qué tal mañana?

— Ahí estaré…—miró hacia donde estaban otros hombres, probablemente vampiros— sirve que te presento a unos amigos

Ella asintió, señalando hacia donde estaba Draco— Lo mismo digo

— Hasta mañana Ginevra

— Hasta mañana Lucien

La pelirroja caminó lejos de la masa, topándose con Draco.

— "La hija del vampiro", está en la interestatal—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo a reír, embriagados por el éxtasis. Ginevra lo atribuyó al éxito tan rápido, porque de ninguna manera estaban afectados por el encanto de los vampiros.

— Le dije a Lucero que la veríamos ahí mañana—comentó Draco, mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer vampiro con la que había estado charlando.

— Lo mismo le dije yo a Lucien—contestó ella, viendo hacia donde el pelinegro estaba parado; abrazando a otro pelinegro un poco más bajo. Un adolescente, por la complexión, probablemente otro vampiro.

Draco sonrió­— Somos un buen equipo, Ginevra. Mañana averiguaremos quién es el líder.

La pelirroja no pudo sino imitar el gesto— Tienes mucha razón, Draco, mañana lo haremos.

Lucien observó al rubio y la pelirroja marcharse del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios. Agachando la cabeza para que sus labios rozaran el oído del chico que yacía entre sus brazos, susurró.

— Mira, amor, un mago y una bruja. ¿No te parecen lindos?

El chico entornó sus ojos verdes y contestó, recargando su peso en el adulto— Me parecen como cualquier humano¿Saben diferente?

— Un poco, amor, pero sí que son diferentes. Si te concentras podrás sentir la magia irradiando de sus cuerpos…

El chico hizo como le habían pedido y, después de unos momentos, asintió— Puedo sentirlo, Lucien, es como un aura brillante

Lucien sonrió complacido— Precisamente. Sus auras son bastante brillantes, aunque no se le comparan en lo más mínimo a la de un mago que conocí hace tiempo

— ¿Era muy fuerte?

Lucien acomodó sus manos en las caderas del chico, atrayéndolo hacia él para que dejara caer la cabeza sobre su hombro— El más poderoso—susurró, acariciando el cuello expuesto con sus labios— Y el más delicioso.


	2. Enredar los hilos

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

* * *

_**Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada.**_

Disclaimer¿Adivinan? Los personajes no me pertenecen,a excepción de los vampiros. La historia se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento y desgaste moral del público (y la autora). Pero igual si quieren demandarme lo único que podrían embargarme es mi gata Cleopatra y yo encantada de regalársela a Rowling o a la WB o a quienquiera venir por ella.

_Aclaración que debí de haber hecho desde el principio: El título de la historia viene de la canción homónima de My Chemical Romance. Las frases de canciones que se citan a lo largo de toda la historia son sólo muestra de lo traumada que estoy. No se alarmen. _

* * *

"**Enredar los hilos"**

"_Esto es un asunto de vida o muerte y nosotros no estamos preparados"_

_Flying at tree level— Brand New. _

* * *

La noche siguiente encontró a Ginevra y Draco preparándose para abordar a los vampiros en su pseudo bar o lo que fuera. Tras haber cenado con la anciana Trudy (Draco juraba que esa mujer era pariente de McGonagall), soportando un sermón sobre la clase de lugar que era "La hija del vampiro", la no muy feliz pareja se había marchado al lugar en cuestión. 

Con Ginevra al volante, el jeep prácticamente volaba por la carretera interestatal.

— Esta vez vamos a tener que hacer algo para no separarnos—dijo Draco espontáneamente, escudriñando la oscuridad de la carretera con sus ojos grises.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó ella, sin quitar los ojos del camino.

— A que la última vez nos tuvieron atrapados en el dedo meñique, Ginevra. Y no sé tú, pero yo sé lo suficiente de criaturas oscuras como para caer en el hechizo de un simple vampiro…­—comentó con tono altivo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco— No decías eso anoche…

La verdad, era que ya pasado el éxtasis de la primera impresión (y en la tranquilidad de su habitación en casa de la anciana, teniendo que soportarse de nuevo el uno al otro por más de quince minutos seguidos), ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que los habían agarrado con la guardia abajo (ajá, sólo eso); pero lo habían descubierto por separado y se negaban a decirlo en voz alta. Draco era un Malfoy, entrenado desde sus más tiernos años (metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto) para saber todo lo que había que saber sobre la magia y las criaturas oscuras. Era un mago de nivel avanzado, por supuesto que no iba a ir y caer en el hechizo natural de un vampiro cualquiera. Por su parte, Ginevra se recriminaba a sí misma tal fallo; ella se había _ganado_ con sangre (y aquí ya hablamos literalmente) el puesto que ocupaba en la jerarquía del Lord (muy muy buen puesto)¿Dónde había quedado su sorprendente habilidad para vencer el peligro?

Draco arqueó una ceja— Ni tú tampoco, te lo recuerdo. Tenemos que estar alertas.

— Dime algo que no sepa… —contestó enfadada, bajando el auto de la carretera frente al bar.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo… ¿Algo que no supiera?

— Pansy está embarazada—dijo, al tiempo en que ella apagaba el motor del vehículo, para saltar del asiento y marchar felizmente hacia el interior del establecimiento.

"¿Y eso a mi qué?" pensó ella. Pero se cuidó de no vocalizarlo, tenía que trabajar por la relación del equipo, teniendo en cuenta que su contraparte parecía ser algo bipolar.

— Felicidades—le dijo al rubio cuando lo alcanzó dentro del lugar.

Él se giró, mirándola como si sopesara la honestidad en sus palabras y luego sonrió brevemente; si es que esa extraña torcedura de la boca se podía considerar una sonrisa.

— Este lugar está lleno de muggles—se quejó después.

Ginevra, más que acostumbrada a ese particular rasgo del rubio para aquellos entonces, se rió.

— Quédate conmigo, yo te cuido de ellos—le contestó burlonamente.

— Mmm… Parece que alguien trata de revivir su espíritu Gryffindor aquí. Y no, gracias, yo a eso no le entro—se cruzó de brazos, poniendo cara de asco. La pelirroja lo empujó juguetonamente.

— Idiota, se te va a quedar la cara así… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó, mirando hacia todas partes. Había montones de mesas dispuestas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una pista de baile. Por todo el lugar resonaba una espantosa (y en esto coincidieron tanto Draco como ella) música estilo country y el tipo que atendía tras la barra (provista con una infinidad de banquillos) no lucía muy limpio que dijéramos.

— Mezclarnos—contestó él, dirigiéndose a la barra. Ginevra lo siguió y, para su diversión, acabó haciendo que les dieran dos cervezas muggles; comunes y corrientes.

— Merlín, esto es veneno—se quejó Draco indignado, estando ya sentados en una de las mesas y él tratando de beber su cerveza.

Ginevra rió, por poco ahogándose con la cerveza.

— Eres un exagerado

—No—contestó él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro— Tú careces de todo sentido de refinación—dejó la botella en la mesa— Si mi madre me viera bebiendo de una botella la pobre volvería a morirse…

— Voy a pretender que no escuché el insulto... Suficiente tengo con tus quejas. Te recuerdo que tenemos un trabajo y uno muy importante. Así que—tronó los dedos— atención en la misión; lo demás puede esperar

— Uy, qué delicada—se mofó él— No sabía que tuvieras tanta sensibilidad, Ginevra. Con la historia que tú tienes, uno llega a esa conclusión

— Oh, Malfoy, déjame en paz—gruñó ella, dándole un largo trago a la cerveza— ¿Es que acaso nunca te vas a cansar de preguntar lo mismo?

— Tengo curiosidad, no todos los días se acaba en la esquina más polvosa del mundo bebiendo junto a la ex novia del chico que más odiaste en la escuela…

— Eso fue hace siglos. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que nadie jamás hubiese predicho que acabaría así?—se rió burlonamente— al menos yo soy interesante. No que tú, todos sabíamos cómo habrías de terminar desde el día en que naciste, Dra-co

El rubio apretó los labios—Estoy orgulloso de mi legado, Comadreja

— No te pongas sensible, Hurón. Y por favor no volvamos a los apodos. Yo sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad; traté de que tuviéramos una relación civilizada por el bien de nuestro trabajo, dado a que tenemos un objetivo mutuo que ya sabes. Pero por mí, bien te puedes regresar a tu mansión y ojalá te trague alguno de tus excusados con joyas incrustadas. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacer este trabajo sola para el Lord

Draco rió secamente— Por supuesto, todo lo que quieres es regresar triunfante a los pies de tu _papi, _¿No?... Me das asco—acabó.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño— Tú me das asco a mí—siseó— tú y tu estúpida manía de imaginarme en la cama del Lord; eso no es normal¿Sabes? No me acuesto con él ni intercambio ninguna clase de favor sexual. Y sí, soy su sirviente; pero de la misma manera en que tú lo eres, Malfoy. No hay ninguna clase de misterio en mi vida…

— Claro­—resopló él, incrédulo— porque todos los días las niñas buenas juegan a ser malas para verse más interesantes

Ella arqueó una ceja, al fin entendiendo por dónde iba todo el asunto— No voy a discutir mis motivos para unirme a la fuerza—contuvo las ganas de levantarle un dedo— no los he discutido con nadie, ciertamente contigo menos…

Draco cruzó los brazos— Te crees muy interesante, pero no eres más que una…

— Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama—interrumpió una voz conocida tras de ellos. Ginevra se giró asustada, no había sentido a nadie acercarse.

— No, no lo es—contestó Draco, cínico— pero ella tampoco es una dama. Y tú no deberías meterte en las conversaciones de extraños

El pelinegro, pues era Lucien quien miraba burlonamente al rubio, se paró tras la chica.

— Ginevra no es una extraña—dijo, pasándole una mano por la mejilla (que la pelirroja permitió nada más por la sorpresa).

Draco apretó la mandíbula— No, pero tú sí…

Lucien rió— Oh sí, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lucien. Diría que es un placer, pero hasta las mentiras tienen su límite…

— Draco Malfoy, igualmente—casi escupió el rubio, para diversión del pelinegro que jalaba una silla y se sentaba a la mesa.

— Pero dime, Ginevra¿Cuál era la oferta que tenías para mí?—preguntó sonriente el vampiro.

— Bueno, Lucien—empezó ella. "Ahora o nunca"— Tendría que hablarlo con el líder de tu clan, realmente.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Lucien amplió su sonrisa— ¿Mi clan?

— Sabemos lo que eres—intervino Draco, adoptando su cara de profesional (Sí, en serio la tenía) al instante— lo que es Lucero y todos los que estaban con ustedes anoche en la feria. Podemos decirlo en voz alta si lo prefieres….

— Para nada—contestó él, la sonrisa disminuyendo lentamente— puedo leerlo claramente en sus mentes. Y era de esperarse, siendo ustedes tan poderosos brujos…

Si Draco se sorprendió tanto como Ginevra, no dio muestra alguna.

—… Pero bueno, tampoco es como para impresionarse tanto—continuó él— En fin, mi querida Ginevra, querías hablar con el líder¿No?

La pelirroja asintió.

— Pues resulta que dicen que el líder soy yo—sonrió— Así que puedes hablar con confianza

Ella rió, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender— ¿Algún lugar más privado?

— Si eso quieres, acompáñenme…

La pareja caminó tras el vampiro, quien les guió afuera del local para darle un rodeo y encontrar, por el lado opuesto, una puerta de metal que parecía estar sellada.

— Como me parece que tienen ganas de conocer a la familia—sonrió— les presentaré—y procedió a abrir la puerta como si estuviera hecha de papel.

Dentro, había toda una congregación de vampiros reunida en una especie de parodia del bar antes visitado; aunque sin barra (Ginevra no se imaginaba la utilidad que dicha cosa podía tener ahí), en lugar de eso había un escenario donde un grupo de vampiros (había que reconocerlo, ellos eran los únicos humanos ahí) jugaba a ser una banda.

— ¡Lucien!—exclamó una rubia al verlo entrar—¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, Claire, los brujos quieren hablar conmigo—señaló con la cabeza a la pelirroja y el rubio, haciendo una pausa— ¿Y Lucero?—preguntó.

Ginevra pudo sentir a Draco, más que verlo, tensándose ante el nombre. Recordó vagamente que Lucero era el nombre de la vampira con la que él había hablado.

— De cacería con el querubín—respondió la rubia sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Lucien arqueó una ceja— ¿Necesito recordarte de quién es propiedad "el querubín"?—había una cierta nota de molestia en la voz de él.

Claire rió— Por supuesto que no, Lucien, pero no puedes esconder una delicia así de todos por mucho tiempo

Lucien apretó los labios— Ya veremos si no… Claire, ya sabes que hacer—Ginevra se tensó, completamente alerta, al notar el extraño intercambio de miradas entre los vampiros. Metió las manos a su bolsillo, aferrando la varita en caso de cualquier necesidad.

— Sí, ya lo sé. Díganme, guapos—se giró hacia ellos— Ummm…británicos… —dijo, como si pudiera oler la característica— hace siglos, literalmente, que no estoy en Inglaterra… pero en fin, díganme… ¿Qué les trae por aquí?—señaló una mesa redonda y pequeña donde Lucien ya tomaba asiento.

Ginevra frunció el ceño— Tenemos un asunto importante que discutir con él—contestó mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Muy importante?—preguntó la rubia, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Draco (quien se acababa de sentar).

— Bastante—contestó él, abriendo mucho los ojos al encontrarse de pronto apresado entre los inamovibles brazos de la mujer vampiro. El movimiento había sido demasiado rápido para que el ojo humano lo apreciase.

Ginevra se quiso abofetear allí mismo mientras se paraba de un brinco. Se suponía que estaban preparados para cosas así.

— ¡Suéltalo!—chilló, su varita apuntando al cuello de la tal Claire en un nanosegundo.

— Mi querida Ginevra—intervino Lucien— No hay necesidad de esto…

— ¡Que le suelte!—exclamó, deseando de pronto tener dos varitas para poderle apuntar al hombre (figura masculina, corrigió su mente) también.

Todos los vampiros del lugar habían detenido sus actividades y les miraban intrigados.

— Claire no va a lastimarlo a menos de que yo lo ordene—habló Lucien con voz calmada— y no pienso ordenarlo. No lo haré si ustedes no se convierten en una amenaza para los míos; por favor baja tu varita, Ginevra… esto es sólo una simple precaución

— ¿Una precaución, eh?... ¿Entonces por qué no me lo hiciste también a mí?—preguntó. Y tenía que admitir que no era la más inteligente de las líneas, pero lo único que tenía en mente era que los vampiros siempre trataban de engatusar. No podía caer en la trampa.

— Porque tú, contrario al señor Malfoy, me agradas. Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, una bruja poderosa…

Ginevra arqueó una ceja. Eso no le iba a servir al tipo— Y Draco también, hasta lo de bruja a veces…—casi sintió la mirada envenenada de su contraparte.

Lucien rió— Pero él no me cae bien, aunque si te sientes más cómoda podría traer a alguien para que te inmovilizara a ti también. Míralo de esta manera, yo te traje a mi hogar; era lógico que tomara alguna medida para garantizar la seguridad de los míos

Ginevra se sentó de nuevo, aunque un poco reticente. Los demás vampiros volvieron a lo suyo— De acuerdo

— Perfecto. Ahora... ¿Decías?

La pelirroja suspiró, inclinándose hacia la mesa. Tiempo para trabajar el encanto de la niña pequeña— Bien, te diste cuenta que somos magos—aunque ahora que lo pensaba él siempre usó la palabra "brujos"— pero resulta que no sólo somos cualquier clase de magos; somos Mortífagos—se levantó la manga para mostrarle la Marca Oscura— magos al servicio de Lord…

— Voldemort—acabó él— Escuché hace algunos años sobre la guerra en su mundo, pero creí que había acabado hace poco—rió— poco para nosotros al menos; serían unos 15 o 20 años…

— Fueron 25—dijo Draco, a todas luces molesto— y no acabó; sólo hubo un período de paz…

— Bien, como sea—Lucien agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

Ginevra tomó ese momento para continuar— Entonces supongo que estás familiarizado con la causa del Lord…

— Si mal no recuerdo, quería acabar con los que no proviniesen de familias ancestrales de magos—resopló— una pérdida de tiempo, si me lo preguntan…

— No te estamos preguntando—gruñó Draco, antes de que Ginevra lo pateara bajo la mesa (haciendo sonreír a Claire). El rubio iba a arruinar todo el asunto.

— No le hagas caso—intervino la pelirroja sonriéndole a Lucien— Sólo está herido en su orgullo porque un vampiro, y un vampiro mujer, lo tiene apresado contra voluntad…

Lucien arqueó las cejas— Bien. Son brujos al servicio de ese tal Voldemort… ¿Algo más que tenga que anotar?—preguntó, Ginevra quiso patear a Draco por sacar al pelinegro de su buen humor.

— Sí—suspiró, decidiendo ir por todo— Te queremos, los queremos de nuestro lado—corrigió.

Lucien rió, como si la pelirroja le acabara de contar un chiste buenísimo— Deben estar realmente desesperados si tratan de acudir a nosotros. Su historial de tolerancia hacia las criaturas de la noche no es de lo más brillante…

— Ciertamente, pero también las administraciones mágicas nunca han seguido las políticas de nuestro señor—dijo ella, en voz dulce— Estamos en guerra y es difícil; no hemos perdido aunque tampoco llevamos las de ganar. Lo que necesitamos es una alianza, que queremos hacer con ustedes…

Lucien se cruzó de brazos— Suponiendo que "nosotros" quisiéramos la alianza¿Quién les asegura que yo comando a todos los vampiros? Si hicieron bien su tarea—dijo en tono burlón— han de saber que somos criaturas solitarias; éstas reuniones son breves y a la larga fracasan… ¿Qué les hace pensar que cuando yo diga "Lucharemos junto a los mortífagos" los demás me obedecerán?

Ginevra frunció el ceño, para eso había sido la investigación de Draco pero... ¿Cómo decirlo?

— El hecho—apuntó el rubio, que comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad rosa por la indignación— de que cada vampiro de aquí a París te reconoce como el más poderoso…

— ¿Lo hacen?—preguntó, mirando a Claire severamente. La rubia lucía avergonzada por alguna razón— ¿No te parece perfecto, Claire querida?

— Vamos, Lucien, esto no tiene nada que ver…—comenzó ella, pero una mirada del pelinegro bastó para detenerla.

— Por supuesto que tiene que ver, _querida_—Y el apelativo sonaba a insulto— ¿Cómo si no crees que un simple brujo—Draco lo miró venenosamente— pudo averiguar tanto¡Pero no!...¡Construyamos lugares para podernos juntar... si los mortales tienen, nosotros también podemos! No sé por qué me dejé convencer, si nunca has sido famosa por tus brillantes ideas…

Claire, que aún tenía a Draco apresado entre sus brazos, se inclinó hacia delante (obligando al rubio a bajar la cabeza, al empujársela con el pecho) mirando al pelinegro con rabia. Ginevra lo anotó como uno de los sucesos mágicos dignos de recordarse; sabía por teoría que los vampiros eran criaturas fieras de ojos brillantes y temperamentos volátiles. Pero nunca creyó poder atestiguar una muestra tan clara y, en cierto sentido, hermosa; pues los ojos de Claire (azules hasta ese momento) habían tomado una coloración absolutamente increíble que les hacía parecer dos diamantes.

— Y aún así aquí estamos, _querido_—la mujer vampiro siseaba con tanto desprecio, que hasta Draco torcía el cuello para mirarla con admiración. Él jamás había podido lograr ese efecto en su voz, por más que lo había practicado— Hemos sido compañeros en el tiempo. Yo sigo apoyando _todas_—Ginevra miró de uno a otro, ahí había algo oculto entre la pareja— tus cacerías absurdas… ¿No te parece justo que al menos tú apoyaras una de las mías?

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja (quien esperaba que el pelinegro rebatiera, como en todas las novelas rosas que leía cuando estaba en la escuela), Lucien suspiró y asintió.

— Tienes razón, Claire; me disculpo—Ginevra se estremeció involuntariamente al notar la cantidad de promesas en la mirada de ambos. Parecía que se acababan de topar con la consorte del líder— ¿Alguna sugerencia para la situación actual?

— Eso dependería de las ventajas que nos ofreciera dicha situación… —contestó simplemente la rubia, relajando un poco su abrazo sobre Draco.

Ginevra sonrió, agradada de por fin llegar a territorio de negociación— Muchas—comentó.

Lucien arqueó una ceja— ¿Y esas serían…?

— Imagina un mundo donde no tuviesen que esconderse de la gente, donde el secretismo y toda la parafernalia en torno al mito no fuese necesaria. Imagina un mundo que fuese totalmente suyo; sin necesidad de acechar en las sombras a sus presas, sin necesidad de cubrir sus rastros cada vez que cazan…

El pelinegro casi sonrió— No me vendas utopías, Ginevra; tal cosa no es posible…

Ginevra negó con la cabeza— Únanse a nosotros y lo será. El Lord siempre recompensa a quienes le son útiles…

Claire arqueó una ceja— Dime niña, ya que de seguro tú eres una de las que más útil le ha resultado a tu señor; ¿Te ha dado acaso lo que siempre quisiste? Porque tú nos estás ofreciendo eso en su nombre…

— Él mismo nos mandó a hacerlo, a Draco y a mí, en su nombre. La oferta es genuina, a cambio de su cooperación con nuestra causa en la guerra el Lord haría que ya no tuviesen que esconderse; les daría un lugar privilegiado en el nuevo régimen—se permitió una sonrisa que ella consideraba encantadora— Y estoy citando textualmente

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó Lucien, incrédulo— ¿Y por qué no vino él mismo a decírnoslo?

— ¿Acaso creen que el Señor Oscuro…—comenzó Draco, pero Ginevra lo detuvo con una patada en la espinilla. ¿Qué el idiota no conocía el significado del vocablo diplomacia?

— El Señor Oscuro no puede dejar la isla—contestó ella— eso es lo que Draco quería decir, con su carente sentido del tacto que tanto le caracteriza. Se requeriría una gran movilización de Mortífagos para burlar la seguridad en las fronteras; y eso en sí sería muy sospechoso. En cambio una pareja joven, de viaje, no es nada del otro mundo.

Claire asintió, unos mechones de su cabello mezclándose con los de Draco (que eran de un rubio más claro)— Tienes que reconocerlo, Lucien, hay lógica en el asunto. Y la propuesta es buena, pero la niña no ha contestado mi pregunta—terminó sonriendo.

Lucien asintió— Así es, Ginevra, no puedes esperar que accedamos a tus propuestas—se rió— bueno, las de tu señor, si no accedes tú a contestar, al menos, nuestras preguntas

La pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender— ¿Disculpa?

Claire rió— Oh, pequeña. Te pregunté que si tu señor te había dado todo lo que deseabas. Nos dices que recompensa a quienes le son útiles; una bruja como tú debe resultar en extremo útil… ¿Te ha recompensado por ello?

— Por supuesto—contestó ella— desde el principio

La rubia sonrió— ¿Te ha dado todo lo que querías?

Ginevra frunció el ceño, meditándolo. Lucien la miraba con tal intensidad que le hacía pensar en que eso quizá era alguna clase de examen. Y si era un examen, también resultaba muy probable que de eso dependiera el éxito de su misión.

Pero la verdad era que sí lo había hecho¿No?... El Lord le había dado lo que más quería en el mundo hacía mucho tiempo ya; le había permitido conservar su corazón intacto, a salvo, donde pertenecía. Si bien estaba condicionada a su voluntad, él le había dado lo que nadie le había podido dar antes.

Él le había dado a Tom y la mitad de su vida que creía extraviada con él.

— Así es, todo lo que siempre quise y que nadie del otro lado supo jamás comprender. Él me lo dio—contestó, mirando deliberadamente al pelinegro.

Lucien entonces, como si ella le hubiese dado la clave para algún antiguo enigma, asintió solemnemente— Así será entonces. Ginevra, tú y el _señor_ Malfoy pueden volver a casa y avisarle a su amo que cuenta conmigo y con todos los vampiros del mundo que deseen seguirme…

Claire sonrió— A Lucien no le gusta darse aires de líder, pero los vampiros que le siguen son casi todos los que existen—aclaró.

Lucien puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se notaba que iba en broma— Gracias Claire, ya puedes soltar al brujo

­— ¡Oh qué bien!—exclamó la mujer vampiro, dejando ir a Draco tan rápido como lo había apresado.

El rubio se frotó el hombro izquierdo, mascullando en voz baja.

Ginevra escogió ese momento, entonces, para emprender la graciosa retirada (antes de que el rubio decidiera tomar venganza por la afrenta contra su orgullo)— Muy bien, Lucien, verán que este movimiento será el más exitoso que pudieron haber hecho. Viajaremos de regreso con la noticia, pero me gustaría poder encontrarles ya en Londres… ¿Tienen algún inconveniente en viajar?

Claire, quien se había sentado sobre la mesa, negó alegremente— Por supuesto que no, querida niña. ¿Pero es que acaso tienen su base en Londres?

Ginevra negó con la cabeza— No, pero me temo que la ubicación exacta es algo que no podemos revelar.

La rubia frunció el ceño— Pero si no hay nadie aquí que pudiese utilizar la información en su contra

— Está bajo un hechizo—aclaró Draco, malhumurado— la base, quiero decir. Nadie más que el guardián del hechizo puede pronunciar la ubicación; y nadie quien no haya sido informado por el guardián puede encontrarla…

— Ya veo—murmuró Claire— y ninguno de ustedes es el guardián

Ambos negaron con la cabeza— Sería demasiado peligroso—apuntó Ginevra— si fuésemos capturados por la línea enemiga podrían obtener información de nosotros mediante tortura, hechizos o pociones…

— Esto de la magia es tan curioso—dijo Claire más para sí misma que para ellos.

— De cualquier manera—comenzó Lucien— preferiría ir primero yo solo a hablar con su señor

Ginevra y Draco se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

—Seguro—dijo la pelirroja— Igual regresaremos y te encontramos en Londres; de ahí ya te podríamos guiar a la base… o a cualquier lugar en que el Lord y tú se vayan a reunir

Lucien asintió— Me parece perfecto. Volaré hasta Londres y les esperaré en el Hyde Park, si no les importa

— Umm… seguro, no hay problema—contestó la pelirroja, quien nunca había oído que los vampiros volaran.

El pelinegro, como si pudiese leer su mente sonrió— Sólo los que somos muy viejos tenemos el don—aclaró— No es una sensación muy agradable, pero resulta en extremo útil

— Ah, sí, debe serlo—balbuceó ella.

— Lo es. Claire querida—se giró hacia la rubia— te encargo a…

— Tu querubín—interrumpió la rubia con voz cansada­— ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Yo lo voy a cuidar de Lucero, Demian, Ferio, Julian, Lucas, Bianca, Kyla, Paris, Juno y todos los que traten de ponerle un dedo encima

Lucien sonrió— Confío en ti

— Lo sé, por eso lo cuido—contestó la rubia— Nos veremos

— Vendré por ustedes después de que hable con ese Lord…—aseguró, antes de girarse hacia los mortífagos— Bien, les acompaño a la salida

Así, los tres caminaron hasta el jeep que Ginevra había rentado en una ciudad cuyo nombre Draco no se había esforzado en recordar.

El rubio en cuestión se trepó al aparato, aún herido en su orgullo por haber estado como adorno (no que hubiesen podido conseguir un adorno más bonito) en todo el affair, mientras que Ginevra abría la puertezuela y se giraba a ver al vampiro.

— Bueno, esto… pues… ¿Nos vemos en Londres?

— Así es, como ya les dije, les esperaré en el Hyde Park—comentó sonriendo.

— Bien—dijo Ginevra­— Ahí te buscaremos—se subió al auto y encendió el motor— Hasta entonces

— Hasta entonces—respondió Lucien.

Suspirando, la pelirroja pisó el acelerador. Justo cuando subían a la carretera miró por el retrovisor para tener una última imagen del pelinegro, pero éste ya no estaba ahí; de hecho, no había ni rastro de que hubiese estado ahí en algún momento de su vida (o muerte, según el enfoque).

— Malditos vampiros—escuchó gruñir a Draco.

Asintió vagamente, estirando la mano para encender la radio. Su misión había sido completada con éxito. Tom la esperaba en casa.

* * *

_Mil disculpas por los atropellos en las grafías, pero la página parece no entender a los signos de interrogación y exclamación (al idioma en sí, pero tampoco podemos pedir milagros). _


	3. Realización

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

* * *

**_Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada. _**

_**

* * *

** _

_Disclaimer: "¿Adivinan? Los personajes no me pertenecen,a excepción de los vampiros. La historia se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento y desgaste moral del público (y la autora)"._

Aclaración que debí de haber hecho desde el principio y que no volverá a aparecer: El título de la historia viene de la canción homónima de My Chemical Romance. Las frases de canciones que se citan a lo largo de toda la historia son sólo muestra de lo traumada que estoy. No se alarmen.

* * *

**"Realización"**

"_Éste soy yo. Para siempre"_

_Nemo— Nightwish_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Ginevra en cuanto pusieron pie en la isla que les había visto nacer a ambos fue gritar. Por ninguna razón en particular y por todas a la vez, pero gritó; asustando a un grupo niños que acampaban despreocupados muy cerca de donde ellos se habían aparecido, atrayendo la atención del adolescente que cuidaba de dicho grupo y asustando también (aunque él lo negara rotundamente en futuros interrogatorios) al rubio junto a ella.

Cuando hubo probado efectivamente su capacidad pulmonar, se tiró al suelo agotada. Como si aparecerse de un continente a otro, perseguir un hato de vampiros locos, soportar a Draco Malfoy veinticuatro horas por once días (cuatro que les tomó llegar desde la casa de seguridad donde se aparecieron a Santa Carla, tres en el pueblo y los cuatro que necesitaron para regresar a la casa) y el estrés que traía encima ella ya solita no fueran suficientes, ahora le tocaba soportar la _caballerosidad_ del adolescente antes mencionado; quien al oírla gritar creyó que Malfoy trataba de hacerle algo.

— ¡Tú¡Déjala!—gritó el chico, parándose entre ella y Malfoy. Vaya que era un chico alto, pensó, al ver como le sacaba al menos una cabeza al rubio.

Ginevra vio con cierta diversión cómo el rubio daba un paso hacia atrás, inconscientemente, antes de cruzarse de brazos y arquear una ceja en su mejor postura de indignación. Supuso que le tocaba a ella solucionar todo el embrollo (antes de que el mago perdiese la paciencia y acabara por cometer más asesinatos de los necesarios) y se levantó del piso, caminando hacia el chico.

— Realmente esto no es necesario—le dijo. Él volteó brevemente.

— ¿Estás bien¿No te hizo nada?—preguntó, jalándola para colocarla tras él cuando ella se dirigió hacia su compañero— ¿Qué rayos haces?

— Sí, no y no te importa. Estoy bien, gracias, puedes regresar a lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo… Mira, no estoy de humor… ¿Te importaría regresar a tu mundo perfecto?—El chico parpadeó varias veces, antes de encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Segura que estás bien¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?

— Irte, niño, gracias—sin esperar a que el aturdido adolescente respondiera, jaló a Malfoy por la manga y lo arrastró por el bosque. Benditos los hechizos de orientación.

Sorprendentemente, el rubio no le dirigió la palabra en todo lo que duro el regreso a la base de los Mortífagos; aunque Ginevra podía oírle murmurar cosas no muy halagadoras sobre su sanidad mental.

El Lord les recibió tan cálidamente como podía esperarse, es decir, como un témpano de hielo. Pero lo habían hecho bien y serían recompensados, así funcionaban las cosas ahí. Tras reportar que el vampiro mayor solicitaba una audiencia con el Lord y que éste aceptase, deseoso de cerrar el trato, se retiraron sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

El equipo se había disuelto, al fin.

* * *

Draco se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy sintiendo que le habían quitado un peso de encima. Su orgullo le picaba por sentirse indignado respecto al incidente del bosque, pero estaba tan cansado mentalmente que decidió sólo no hacer nada. 

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

— ¡Draco, querido! Al fin has vuelto—Pansy, ataviada en una elegante túnica rosa pálido, se acercaba con una sonrisa débil.

Se rió, esa mujer era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida.

— Eso parece—contestó, cansado.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó ella, luciendo un poco ansiosa de pronto.

— Todo a la perfección, no te preocupes, pero estoy muy cansado… ¿Podemos posponer esta plática?

— Por supuesto, Draco, ve a dormir… luces terrible…—Pansy se veía cansada también.

— Sí—murmuró él— ¿Estás bien tú?

La manera en que la mujer evitó mirarlo a los ojos cuando asintió lo puso en alerta. Normalmente mentía mejor. Frunciendo el ceño, caminó alrededor de ella hasta dar con lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar en la apariencia de su esposa.

— Un hechizo de glamour… Pansy…—levantó la varita— _Finite incantatem_—el maravilloso encantamiento cayó; dejando ver las ojeras, la irritación y el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

Había perdido peso, también.

— Lo siento tanto, Draco, iba a decírtelo cuando…—comenzó ella, pero no acabó, la voz inusualmente temblorosa. Pansy era una mujer fuerte, digna, a la altura del apellido que ostentaba.

— ¿Decirme qué, Pansy?—preguntó, sintiendo los comienzos de una jaqueca.

— Perdí al bebé. Será difícil que me vuelva a embarazar, el medimago no dio muchas esperanzas—dijo de golpe, levantando la mirada para alinearla con la suya. No había expresión alguna en el rostro de ella.

Ni en el de él.

— De acuerdo, ve a acostarte o a comer algo. Estás en los huesos. Yo voy a dormir, te veo mañana—Se giró y caminó con rumbo a su habitación en el ala oeste, no se sentía con ganas de ocupar la recámara principal.

Su heredero estaba muerto antes de haber nacido.

* * *

Ginny sonrió de placer puro mientras se dejaba caer en el confortable sofá azul oscuro que dominaba la sala de su pequeño departamento. Vivir en un barrio muggle valía la pena sólo por la paz de ese sofá. 

Se hizo ovillo sobre el asiento, sintiendo que de un momento a otro empezaría a ronronear.

— Oh vamos—habló una voz masculina junto a ella— ya deja el sillón, me voy a poner celoso…

Sin abandonar su sonrisa estúpida, se incorporó abriendo los brazos para que Tom se acomodara en ellos. El chico estaba helado, pero así era siempre; efectos secundarios de darle cuerpo al recuerdo de un mago oscuro en formación a los diecisiete años.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó entre la línea de mordiscos que depositaba en su cuello.

— Bien, Voldemort obtuvo lo que quería—contestó ella, arqueándose para facilitarle la tarea.

Tom sonrió ampliamente. Siempre tan encantador.

— Me contó, así que los vampiros¿Ah?—suprimió un escalofrío cuando las gélidas manos se colaron bajo su blusa. El frío era algo que ahora asociaba naturalmente con el placer.

— Eso parece—murmuró— ¿Por qué tan interesado?

— Mmmm…. me gusta oírte usar oraciones complejas antes de que sólo emitas sonidos incoherentes—contestó, sonriendo perversamente.

La pelirroja se sonrojó. Todo valía la pena por esos momentos.

Y mientras Tom recorría el cuerpo femenino con sus manos, no pudo evitar pensar que el suyo era un potencial desperdiciado.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Lucien observó fascinado a la criatura que todos los magos temían; Lord Voldemort, el mago más oscuro en esos días. Un increíble hombre serpiente, con ojos como carbones encendidos y hablar sibilante. 

Se lamió los labios, el monstruo en él gritaba por encajar los colmillos en ese cuello verdoso y succionar toda la sangre más poderosa de la especie.

— Tus objetivos son ambiciosos, Lord Voldemort¿Qué te hace creer que hacer explotar la guerra significaría victoria para ti?—preguntó, pasando la lengua por sus colmillos y haciéndola sangrar un poco. Era hora de jugar al vampiro supremo.

— La guerra explotó hace tiempo—contestó él, mirando atentamente su lengua— yo sólo quiero que termine favorablemente. Fue divertido jugar con los niños buenos al principio, pero esto ya se tornó tedioso…

— ¿Y crees que traernos a nosotros para iniciar una carnicería es la mejor opción?—Lucien rió al notar cómo el hombre-serpiente contenía su enojo a duras penas— ¿Quién te asegura que cuando acabemos con tus enemigos no vamos a continuar con tus aliados?—El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza— Si mal no recuerdo, una de las máximas de los magos solía ser "Nunca confíes en un vampiro. Aman engañar, son predadores por naturaleza"

— Estamos hablando de un nuevo orden mundial, no de la cena para fin de mes—contestó Voldemort fríamente— Yo les proporcionaría suficiente espacio para cazar humanos _normales_, justo como ustedes los prefieren y les libraría de la amenaza que significa el control de los magos. ¿Acaso nunca has querido ver un amanecer?—preguntó, burlesco.

Lucien le aplaudió mentalmente el humor. La verdad era que el discurso había dado directo en su amor a la caza; y convencería a todos los demás por seguro, al ser mucho más susceptibles a la necesidad de sangre que él mismo.

Y ese Lord Voldemort sabía que había dado en el clavo, podía _oler_ la autosatisfacción en el recinto. Quizá el mago fuese lo suficientemente talentoso como para ocultarle sus pensamientos, pero él era un depredador por naturaleza y conocía a sus presas potenciales a la perfección.

— Nos estás prometiendo un enorme pastel, Lord Voldemort.

El mago sonrió de medio lado, casi se pudiera decir que estaba divertido— Con todo y cereza—añadió.

Lucien asintió— De acuerdo, entonces¿Quién podría rehusarse?

— Nadie—contestó Voldemort. Lucien asintió vagamente mientras volteaba a ver la luna por una ventana. Tendría que convocar a toda la cofradía desde América.

Y no dudaba que muchos de los suyos dejaran de existir en esa carnicería.

— Lord Voldemort—dijo él solemnemente— has cerrado un trato.

* * *

— Tenemos una situación—Informó Hermione Granger, balanceando nerviosamente su peso de un pie a otro. 

— ¿Una situación?—preguntó Lewis Phelan, jefe de aurores— ¿Podría ser más específica, señorita Granger?

— Sí, podría—Phelan anotó mentalmente el deshacerse de la cafeína del despacho— Hemos estado monitoreando la actividad de los mortífagos últimamente y, consultando con nuestras fuentes, encontramos algo alarmante

Hermione Granger era la única bruja capaz de manejar el departamento de inteligencia sin caer en la paranoia. Y si decía que había algo alarmante, entonces más le valía ir pensando en su jubilación.

— Bien—continuó ella— el asunto es que no hay actividad mortífaga—dijo de golpe.

— ¿Y eso debería preocuparnos?—preguntó él. Ya estaba demasiado viejo para eso.

— Mucho, planean algo. Grande. Enorme. Monstruoso—La verdad era que la bruja se veía algo pálida.

— Bueno, señorita Granger—se masajeó las sienes— en los catorce años que ha trabajado usted aquí, los adjetivos calificativos por sí solos nunca han sido su tarjeta de presentación…

Y como si eso la hubiera sacado del extraño trance en que se encontraba, Granger pegó un saltito y se dispuso a desparramar pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

— Los dementores han desaparecido—señaló un mapa— la última vez que miramos estaban por aquí… y por acá—marcaba cruces con un lápiz muggle— ahora no están.

— ¿No están?

— Ajá, desaparecieron. Se esfumaron. Suponemos que Voldemort—Phelan se estremeció— los convocó a su base para efectuar alguna maniobra desconocida…

— ¿Cuántos?—preguntó, temiendo que un ejército de dementores anduviera paseando por las calles.

— Al menos cincuenta, podrían ser más. No sabemos con certeza—Negó con la cabeza, poniendo otro pergamino encima— Los ataques a muggles han cesado por completo, los asesinatos a magos también y la Marca Oscura no ha sido divisada en un mes.

— ¿Resultado?

— Paranoia. Histeria colectiva en el departamento de inteligencia—respiró hondo­— no tenemos pruebas concretas para decirle que Voldemort—Phelan volvió a temblar— haya puesto una bomba en el Big Ben. Pero juntó a los dementores, ha mantenido a los mortífagos tranquilos y para colmo desde hace seis meses; a razón de uno por semana, han atracado barcos llenos de "carga mercantil" dirigidos a la familia Malfoy

Phelan frunció el ceño.

— ¿Alguna manera de averiguar qué están trayendo?

— Ninguna, a menos de que estemos dispuestos a violar la ley—suspiró— pero lo que sea, no puede ser nada bueno. Y con la cumbre mundial de ministros encima, todo puede pasar….

— Entonces no podemos hacer nada más que estar alerta…

Hermione asintió— Alerta permanente—murmuró ausente.

Phelan no tenía idea que la bruja hubiese conocido a Ojoloco Moody.

* * *

Ginevra contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa. Sabía que los seguidores de su señor eran numerosos, pero verlos ahí reunidos a todos sin dejar uno solo fuera, era simplemente impresionante. Ocupaban casi todos los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy y si eso no era mucho entonces nada lo sería. 

Se acomodó la capucha sobre la máscara blanca y se puso en línea, esperando que el Lord se dirigiera a todos para comenzar el ataque. Esa noche era la definitiva, no había hablado con el Lord pero sabía que esa noche harían el ataque más grande todos.

La clausura de la Cumbre Mundial de Ministros de Magia se llevaba a cabo en el Ministerio de Magia londinense y sabía, de buena fuente, que el circo se había alargado hasta esos momentos.

Veinte ministros de magia, al menos, era un botín demasiado alto como para dejarlo pasar.

— Me alegra que al fin hayan llegado todos—retumbó la voz del Lord, sin necesidad de un hechizo que la amplificara.

Los mortífagos, ya en formación, se cuadraron tras la obligada reverencia. Su señor se erguía en medio de toda la multitud, vestido de negro y con la varita en la diestra. Malfoy se encontraba a su izquierda, sólo por ser el anfitrión.

— Esta noche—comenzó el Lord, barriéndolos a todos con la mirada— terminaremos lo que empezó hace más de treinta años…—Los mortífagos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos— Esta noche atacaremos el Ministerio y no quedará ni uno de los estúpidos ministros vivo… —Ginevra contuvo la respiración al notar la docena de vampiros que salían de la casa Malfoy en ese momento, como si hubieran sido coordinados para darle un toque teatral a todo el asunto. Eran pocos (ella esperaba ver cuando menos el doble de los que había en La Hija del Vampiro), pero le parecía que debía haber algún plan tras ellos.

—… Y ésto lo lograremos—continuó hablando el Lord— con la ayuda del clan de vampiros aquí presente—Voldemort señaló a Lucien, que de alguna manera era el único cuya cara sobresalía— nuestros más recientes aliados. Haciendo un gesto a los jefes de cada escuadrón, el Lord dio por terminada la sesión.

Los presentes comenzaron a desaparecerse en paquetes, organizados para una verdadera batalla. Ginevra supuso que encontrarían gran protección en el Ministerio. Poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando, hasta que sólo quedaron un puñado de mortífagos y ella; los que no tenían escuadrón por ser de mayor jerarquía.

— Ginevra—habló el Señor Oscuro, Ginevra hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de aproximarse a la figura de su amo.

— Mi señor—respondió dócilmente.

— Quiero que acompañes a Lucien al ministerio, las barreras estarán derribadas para cuando lleguen allá—El vampiro se adelantó hasta colocarse junto a ella.

Ginevra asintió— Como desee, mi Lord…

El Lord se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, dejando a Ginevra parada junto a Lucien.

— ¿Te gusta volar, Ginevra?—preguntó el vampiro, ladeando la cabeza.

La pelirroja arqueó en la cabeza— Últimamente, no mucho… ¿Por qué?

Chasqueó la lengua— Es una lástima—En menos de un parpadeo se encontró entre los brazos del vampiro—porque vamos a volar—le informó él— sujétate

Antes de que la pelirroja alcanzase a protestar, se sintió rodeada por la capa del vampiro y como si una fuerza invisible los empujase, salieron despedidos del suelo. El viento estaba frío; no podía ver nada más que el hombro de Lucien y un poco por encima que le informaba de otra pareja que volaba igual que ellos. Una cabellera negra y otra rubia se mezclaban bajo la capucha de un abrigo peludo que de seguro había sido la piel de algún animal en el pasado.

— Cierra los ojos—le dijo Lucien— la vista nunca es agradable, sobre todo cuando hay nubes

La pelirroja obedeció, arrebujándose en la capucha del vampiro y pensando que quizás así el frío cedería un poco. Pero no.

Cuando aterrizaron en el techo de algún edificio (no tenía la más remota idea de cuál) ya no sentía los dedos de los pies y le dolían las manos. Se separó tambaleante del pedazo de hielo que era el cuerpo del vampiro y miró abajo, hacia la calle.

La reconoció inmediatamente como la calle en donde se encontraba la entrada muggle al Ministerio de Magia, aquella cabina telefónica destartalada. Sólo que la cabina ya no estaba destartalada; de hecho, simplemente ya no estaba. En su lugar había un enorme hoyo en el suelo por el cual se podía vislumbrar el _pandemonium_ que era el Ministerio en esos momentos, como si alguien hubiese arrojado una de esas granadas de mano que tanto adoraban los muggles de verde para abrir el pavimento y declarar el inicio del Apocalipsis.

Lucien, a su lado, silbó.

— Les gustan las cosas a lo grande¿No?—sonrió, trepándose a la verja que había en la orilla del tejado.

— Ya sabes—contestó Ginevra— si vas a conquistar al mundo, hay que hacerlo con estilo

Lucien rió— Supongo que tienes razón—dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y dejarse caer al vacío.

A su favor, Ginevra podía decir que no se sobresaltó. Bueno, no mucho. Con un pequeño y discreto sonido de "_Plop_" desapareció, para reaparecer junto al hoyo en el pavimento. Exactamente junto a Lucien, quien miraba el boquete con expresa fascinación.

— Bueno¿Te vas a quedar mirando toda la noche?—preguntó ella, un poco exasperada.

— Estamos esperando a alguien, Ginevra, la pareja que venía tras nosotros. Él no vuela tan rápido como yo—contestó Lucien, sin dejar de darle vueltas al hoyo.

Cierto era que la mujer no le veía lo fascinante. Sí, era un enorme agujero en donde solía haber estado el pavimento de una calle y quizá pedazo de la banqueta. Sí, asomándose un poco podías ver lo que sería el inicio del hechizo de clima artificial (es decir, un cielo) del Ministerio y más abajo la batalla entre Mortífagos y no-Mortífagos. Pero, bueno¿Qué más se podía esperar de la batalla final en la guerra más grande del último siglo?

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos acercándose a ellos. Giró inmediatamente, la mano derecha sobre la varita, para encontrarse con que Claire corría hacia Lucien.

— ¡Al fin!—exclamó la rubia, al pararse— Jamás volveré a hacer esto si puedo evitarlo… ¿Qué miras, Lucien?—se percató del agujero, asombrada— Wow… ¿Cómo se hace algo así?...

— Magia—contestó Ginevra sin pensarlo— o explosivos… —se encogió de hombros.

Claire asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si lo meditara.

— ¿Y puedo saber dónde dejaste a mi ángel?—preguntó Lucien, mirándola de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

— Turisteando—respondió alegremente la rubia—Ya lo conoces, no puede resistirse a una cara bonita… y justo donde aterrizamos—la rubia hizo el gesto más curioso; arrugó la nariz con desagrado, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió de medio lado y enseñando los colmillos. Ginevra le retiró la mirada. Era demasiado extraño para su gusto— estaba el chico más suculento que he visto en años…

Lucien arqueó una ceja.

— Vinimos a hacer algo, Claire—le regañó suavemente.

— Ya lo sé¿Pero te parece que estoy como para negarle algo a ese querubín?—se rió— Me hubiera gustado conocerle cuando mortal, pero siempre has sido un egoísta que no comparte nada…

Lucien se encogió de hombros, sonriendo— No fue como si lo planeara mucho y lo sabes…

Ginevra bostezó sonoramente. Su idea de la noche más decisiva del año no incluía, para nada, los argumentos maritales perversos de un par de vampiros.

Dichos vampiros voltearon a verla. Ella se talló un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Seguimos esperando?—preguntó, mirando fijamente a Lucien que por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a sonreír como si le estuviesen dando un pase ilimitado al banco de sangre londinense.

Se pateó mentalmente por la mala broma y ladeó la cabeza, esperando respuesta.

— Ya no—contestó otra voz, masculina, justo junto a su oído. Pegó un salto como impulsada por un resorte (odiaba no notar cuando alguien se le acercaba) y se giró furibunda, dispuesta a tener un par de palabras con el idiota que se había atrevido a…

— Mierda—fue todo lo que dijo, mientras el resto de los insultos se quedaban atorados en su garganta. Porque el nudo que de pronto se le formo ahí no podía estar hecho de otra cosa que no fueran insultos.

Porque el que se había parado tras de ella no podía ser una réplica exacta de Harry Potter, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y los diecisiete años estuvieran de regreso para perseguirla por el resto de sus días y hasta que se pudriera en el infierno…

… Y no podía estarle pasando. Y como no podía estarle pasando, entonces era un delirio de su imaginación. Y como tal, lo iba a ignorar. Ya se pasaría.

— ¿Y quién es ella?—preguntó la alucinación de su conciencia, abandonando el maldito punto junto a su oído para colocarse a un lado de Lucien; quien también debía estar teniendo alucinaciones porque sonrió satisfecho al verle acercarse y lo abrazó por la cintura.

— Cielo, esta es Ginevra, nuestra Mortífaga guía—volteó a verla y le sonrió fugazmente— Ginevra, éste es Ángel; mi cielo.

Ginevra se echó a reír, porque había demasiada azúcar en los sobrenombres sin mencionar lo surrealista de que su alucinación y el vampiro en jefe del Lord se estuvieran abrazando. Porque, en serio, Lucien _no_ estaba ronroneando mientras …_¿Ángel?_... Acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Era ella la que se estaba volviendo loca, y si se estaba volviendo loca entonces tenía derecho a reír maniáticamente. ¿No?

— ¿Ginevra?—la llamó Claire, dubitativamente, mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía una mano en la frente— pues fiebre no tiene. ¿Crees que haya pescado algún virus?—le preguntó, presumiblemente, a Lucien.

— ¿Siempre es tan extraña?—preguntó _Ángel_, con una voz que (si hacía memoria) era prácticamente igual a la de Harry la última vez que lo había visto.

Antes de que desapareciera. Antes de que ella encontrara su camino. Antes de todo.

Lucien sólo frunció el ceño. Y Ginevra no pudo contenerse más.

— Tú no existes—le declaró a la alucinación.

— Por supuesto que existo—le contestó, como si dudara de su cordura— Soy tan o más real que tú…

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba con la mano extendida para tocar a la alucinación. Seguramente, cuando lo hiciera ésta se disiparía.

Pero no. Aquella piel era mucho más tersa de lo que había sido la de Harry, pero también era más fría. Y la mirada color esmeralda brillaba de manera extraña; antinatural. Como la de todos los vampiros, iridiscente belleza mezclada con un toque de bestialidad lo suficientemente imponente como para hacerla retroceder.

— No tienes derecho—escupió, mirando con odio a aquella figura que se burlaba de su memoria.

— Tu chica comienza a asustarme, Lucien—le dijo la alucinación al vampiro.

El pelinegro, en respuesta, se deshizo del abrazo de la otra criatura para acomodarse frente a Ginevra y agacharse un poco; hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

— ¿De qué no tiene derecho, Ginevra?

— De verse como Harry—contestó ella, mirándole con los ojos llenos de agua que no iba a dejar derramarse— Ni de hablar como él…

Lucien suspiró— ¿Tú conocías a Harry?—preguntó tranquilamente.

— Por supuesto. Antes—le dijo, mirando de reojo a la alucinación. Criatura. _Cosa_.

— Harry murió hace mucho tiempo…—comenzó él, pero Ginevra lo interrumpió.

— Eso supusimos todos… encontramos su varita y no se llevó ninguna de sus cosas… —hizo una pausa, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Harry murió. Yo lo maté—le dijo, mirándola a los ojos— Y le di a beber la eternidad de mi sangre, Ginevra, Harry es mi Ángel.

Ginevra echó a reír. Jamás se había sentido tan cerca de un brote psicótico.

— Hijo de perra—masculló, mientras el agua que no iba a dejar derramar se escurría entre los espasmos de su risa. Ángel la miraba impasible, como si toda la historia le fuese ajena a aquellas orbes verdes con matices de esmeralda.


	4. La mala manera

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

* * *

_

**_Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada. _**

Disclaimer: "¿Adivinan? Los personajes no me pertenecen,a excepción de los vampiros. La historia se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento y desgaste moral del público (y la autora)".

* * *

"**La mala manera"**

"_Una verdad al final del tiempo: perder la fe resulta un crimen" _

_Sleeping Sun—Nightwish_

* * *

— ¡Ginevra!—gritó una voz tras de ella. La pelirroja se giró lentamente, hastiada. 

— ¿Qué quieres, Draco?—preguntó con tranquilidad. El rubio llegó corriendo hasta donde ella estaba y arrugó la nariz en asco al ver su estado.

— Toma—produjo un pañuelo de entre sus túnicas— aquí. Límpiate, por Merlín.

Ginevra tomó la prenda, presumiblemente de seda, para tallarse la cara con ella. Sabía que estaba salpicada de sangre y algunos otros fluidos corporales nada relacionados con cosas agradables; pero la verdad no le importaba demasiado.

— Ya, mamá¿Querías algo más?—arqueó una ceja.

— Sí¿Dónde está tu grupo turístico?—preguntó él, refiriéndose a los vampiros. La pelirroja se tensó.

— Por ahí, supongo que cenándose a alguien—respondió cortantemente.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Se te acabó el amor con el tal Lucien?—preguntó, aparentemente feliz. ¿Quién había transformado a Malfoy en un niño de cinco años?

— Nunca hubo amor ahí—Ginevra hizo una pausa, pensando en _ambos_ pelinegros— Bastardo—susurró.

— Sí, yo también te quiero—contestó Malfoy, creyendo que le hablaba a él— El Lord me mandó a que te ayudara a revisar.

Ginevra suspiró. Estaba en el Ministerio, completamente adentro donde no había batalla alguna con la misión de eliminar a cuanto auror y/o mago se encontrara en su camino. El Lord quería tomar las instalaciones y ahora parecía que la misión sería compartida.

Casi podía decir que era mejor a estar sola con sus recuerdos.

— De acuerdo—contestó y, tras pensarlo un rato, añadió— ¿Tú tampoco has visto a Lucien?

Ambos reanudaron el paso, revisando cada puerta en los corredores.

El rubio negó con la cabeza un momento después, en respuesta a su pregunta— Los vampiros tomaron a todos los ministros junto con el Lord, aunque los aurores derribaron a algunos. No me había dado cuenta de que fuese un plan tan bueno; esos engendros intimidan como pocas criaturas pueden hacerlo y los mortífagos van bien organizados detrás para cuidarles de los malditos aurores…

Ginevra asintió, ella ya sabía eso. Aunque no podía presumir mucho, se acababa de enterar también— Aún así han caído muchos de los nuestros… ¿Estamos ganando?—preguntó, refiriéndose sólo a medias a la situación actual.

— Definitivamente—contestó él— los nuestros no han sido ni la mitad de los suyos…

Ginevra sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Media hora después y sólo un asesinato más tarde, ya sostenían una conversación fluida.

— Realmente me parece estúpido¿Cómo es que los magos más importantes del mundo se juntan en un pequeño edificio que puede ser fácilmente explotado?.. Más aún sabiendo que el Lord está ahí afuera…—Draco parecía pensar en voz alta, por el tono de su voz.

Ginevra se encogió de hombros— Los hombres—sonrió burlonamente— tienen demasiado grande el ego, creen que nada los puede dañar…

Draco ladeó la cabeza, provocando que el flequillo rubio cayera sobre sus ojos. Recordaba una vez en que Pansy había dicho algo parecido.

"_Los hombres siempre creen que son invencibles, es el ego. Pero la caída es dura y la realidad nunca llega suavemente. Ya verás"_ Su esposa entonces había sonreído, retomando la lectura que hasta que él interrumpiese había llevado. Y dejándolo a él con la satisfacción de que, entonces, los negocios marcharían bien.

O eso creía su esposa.

— No era nada personal, Malfoy—la voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de su ensimismamiento— es sólo una generalidad y no siempre es así…

Vaya, eso sonaba casi como una disculpa. Casi.

Draco rió, ligera pero genuinamente divertido. Haciendo un ademán, logró que la pelirroja callara.

— Está bien—le dijo— no era eso. Es sólo que… —calló, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó ella, girándose. Ya habían revisado cada rincón del ministerio y sólo les quedaba la sala de juntas del Ministro; donde sabían estaba el Lord y lo que quedaba del contingente.

Negó con la cabeza— Pansy dijo algo muy parecido una vez… —murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto. Era estúpido decir eso.

Y la pelirroja, sintiendo su incomodad, decidió ayudarle a salir del paso por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender.

— ¡Malfoy!—fingió un tono escandalizado— No me digas que me parezco a tu esposa, porque entonces sí que voy y me corto las venas con una espátula…

Arqueando una ceja, la miró de arriba abajo antes de negar con la cabeza— No, Weasley querida—sonrió ferozmente— Jamás tendrías la clase ni el porte de Pansy…

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon con rabia—¿Ah sí?...—acomodó la larga cortina de cabello como de fuego tras su hombro— Pues déjame decirte que no es ella quien gana los cumplidos del Lord, ni tú ciertamente, para todo lo que importa…

Ya era mucho para la atmósfera amigable.

* * *

Entonces así era como el sueño se derrumbaba. 

Lucien apretó a su ángel contra el pecho, diecinueve años de sueño utópico le sabían a instante fugaz; pero claro, para él el tiempo corría diferente. Para todos los que tenían la eternidad al alcance de la mano, realmente.

Su ángel le miraba inquisitivamente y no era la primera vez. De hecho, conforme pasaba el tiempo su dulce amante se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en uno de ellos.

"¿Ellos¿Nosotros¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia?" pensó.

Cada vez hacía más preguntas. Quién era, quién había sido antes de ser él, de dónde venía, por qué no recordaba nada de su vida mortal.

Y justo ahora había tenido de que toparse con una mortífaga ex-amante, enamorada, novia de la infancia… ¿A quién demonios le importaba?

— Ella tenía razón¿Verdad?—preguntó él, increíblemente ajeno a la batalla que se desataba en torno a ellos.

Siempre lo hacía. Sin importar la circunstancia, si Ángel quería algo lo demás pasaba a otro plano en la existencia. Casi literalmente.

Lucien asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Lucien querido?—preguntó entonces, entornando los ojos y haciendo una perfecta imitación de Claire en el apelativo.

— La verdad no pensaba hacerlo—contestó Lucien. ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir?

El chico resopló— Me trajiste al lugar de donde me robaste—sonrisa amarga. Dios¿Acaso iba a ser odiado ahora?— porque eso fue lo que hiciste… ¿Y esperabas que no me enterara?—gruñó— ni tú puedes ser tan estúpido…

Lucien giró la mirada. No quería ver el reproche en aquellas orbes verdes.

— Yo no te robe, Ángel—suspiró— tú querías morir… sabes cómo cazo… y una noche estaba atrayendo víctimas cuando de pronto tú apareciste. Supe que eras especial en cuanto posé mis ojos en ti—cerró los ojos, reviviendo la fuerza del recuerdo— tan pequeño, tan triste… Dios, tan poderoso y ni siquiera lo sabías…

Ángel apretó la mandíbula.

— Entonces ¿Cómo es que esa mortal dice que me tenían por muerto? Debí haber tenido una familia para que me extrañaran así… ¡Una familia, Lucien!—chilló histéricamente— Ella fue mi amante, pude leerlo en su mente… pero no recuerdo nada… ¡No puedo!—gruesas lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos— ¿Por qué?—susurró quebradamente.

Fue entonces cuando Lucien comprendió el trastorno emocional que estaba sufriendo su amante.

Caminó hasta donde él estaba parado, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que esperaba fuera reconfortante. Junto a ellos había una puerta, así que sin dudar ni un momento la abrió y se introdujeron en lo que parecía ser una oficina de algún tipo.

— Mira—suspiró una vez estuvieron adentro— no sabría decirte por qué no puedes recordar. Eso es algo que tú mismo te hiciste, y no me mires así—El ojiverde desvió la mirada, avergonzado— que siempre has tenido poderes que no conoces y mucho menos comprendes….

Negó con la cabeza— Pero no tiene sentido, quiero recordar mi vida mortal. Todos la pueden recordar, antes de ser mordidos hubo alguna historia… lo que sea… pero en mí no hay nada… ¿No entiendes?—preguntó, en un estrangulado sollozo— es como si hubiera nacido la noche en que desperté en tus brazos…

Entonces fue el turno de Lucien para desviar su mirada, avergonzado. Sabía que el asunto en parte era su culpa…

— No recuerdo la luz del sol, ni cómo se ven los amaneceres—continuó el chico— no recuerdo más cariño que el tuyo, y ese siempre ha estado veteado de otros sentimientos que no son saludables. No sé si tuve una familia, el cariño de una madre y un padre, quizá algunos hermanos… amigos…—sollozó— Y de pronto aparece esa chica… ¿Sabes lo que le hiciste¿Sabes lo cerca que estuvo de perder la cordura? No sé a qué estás jugando… —calló de pronto.

… Porque si él no hubiera deseado tanto a esa suculenta criatura que quería morir en aquella noche de verano, si no la hubiera levantado después del salto mortal desde aquel segundo piso, si no hubiera sido tan egoístamente ambicioso entonces nada de esto estaría sucediendo entonces. Porque lo único que aquel Harry quería era morir, morir para desvanecer en la eternidad los recuerdos de cualquier cosa horrible que le hubiera pasado.

Y él le había dado la muerte, junto con la eternidad. Suponía entonces que el propio Harry se había otorgado el olvido, pero ninguna magia dura para siempre. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

— Yo no sabía que ella había conocido a tu yo mortal—murmuró Lucien, tomando el frío en los ojos de Ángel por resentimiento en contra de lo que le había pasado a Ginevra.

— No te creo, Lucien—sentenció el vampiro con voz de hierro— tú siempre has sido el mejor lector de mentes humanas¿No? Con eso de que sólo matas a quienes desean morir—se rió sarcásticamente— El amor de esa chica por el chico que fui la destruyó, de una u otra forma… y no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta porque tampoco te voy a creer—ladeó la cabeza— Como te decía, Lucien querido, no sé a que estás jugando…

— Por Dios, Ángel, yo no…—Lucien calló cuando Ángel levantó una mano.

— Nada de "Ángel"—formó las comillas con sus dedos— Es Harry, o eso parece¿No?—otra vez la risa sarcástica¿Quién se había llevado a su cielo?— Y no me importa lo que sea que pretendas hacer, pero conmigo no vas contar—resopló— De hecho, estoy dudando que me vuelvas a ver…

— No estás hablando en serio—dijo Lucien, perdiendo todo color (o lo que podía llamarse color en un vampiro) de la cara.

— ¿Ah no?—se rió— ¿Quieres probarme?

— Por Dios, Ángel…—calló al ver la expresión iracunda en el rostro de su amado— Harry—corrigió— No me puedes dejar… ¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir solo? No sabes cazar sin compañía…

Para su sorpresa, Harry asintió— Sí, de hecho no sé. Nunca me enseñaste, valiente seguro para atarme a ti¿No?—se encogió de hombros— pero no importa. Puedo conseguirme _otra_ compañía—sonrió pronunciadamente, sabiendo que lo mataba de celos— Ferio siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, si no es él no dudo que pueda ayudarme a encontrar a alguien…

Lo había perdido… y por culpa de una estupidez.

— Como gustes—le contestó fríamente, tratando de defender su orgullo herido— Cambia todo lo que queremos por una estúpida mortal que alguna vez quiso a quien alguna vez fuiste… adelante, sólo tú podías ser tan idiota….

Harry asintió, luciendo totalmente como se veía aquella noche cuando lo había levantado del inclementemente duro suelo; sin la sangre manando de sus fosas nasales y bastante más consciente de lo que había estado aquella vez, pero la expresión era totalmente la misma. Completa y total resignación a un futuro incierto.

Lucien se preguntaba cómo podía hacerlo, él mismo jamás había sido capaz de sólo asentir y esperar el final. Nunca. Vivo, muerto o en algún punto intermedio la resignación no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

— Eso estoy haciendo, Lucien. Cambio todo el maravilloso sueño erótico prefabricado que me has hecho vivir por el hoyo negro que es mi pasado y prefiero mil veces la maldita nada a tener que seguir pretendiendo una jodida sonrisa cuando me tocas… ¿Y sabes por qué?...—jamás había visto la mirada color esmeralda tan encendida— ¡Porque te odio, maldita sea¡Me das asco¿Por qué demonios, maldito vampiro entrometido de mierda, no podías haberme dejado morir¿O es que acaso eres taaaan superior, Oh Lucien rey de los jodidos vampiros, que podías quitarme mi puto derecho a suicidarme?

La verdad era que Harry no se esperaba la bofetada que le volteó la cara completamente, pero no por ello iba a descolocarse.

— No me voy a disculpar por eso—dijo Lucien, y fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que había hecho enojar al que se hacía llamar su amante. Y quizá el impacto emocional de ese descubrimiento fue mayor que el de haber sido golpeado— pero tengo algo para ti…

Lucien revolvió todos los bolsillos de su atuendo, hasta dar con un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo tomó en su diestra y se lo ofreció a Harry, quien lo tomó dubitativo.

El papel se veía viejo, arrugado, doblado sin ninguna precaución.

— Aquella noche cuando di contigo lo único que había en tu mente era la idea de morir, pero pedías perdón a una sarta de personas que repetías como si fuera un cántico; sin que la línea hiciera eco en tu mente. La anoté para ti, por si algún día resultaba útil… y la he cargado conmigo desde entonces—acabó, girándose y saliendo de la oficina.

Harry abrió entonces el papel, reconociendo de inmediato la letra de Lucien.

"_Sirius Cedric Remus Ginny Ron Hermione Mamá Papá Ginny Sirius Hermione Ron Remus Cedric…."_ La lista se repetía una y otra vez, sin comas ni ninguna clase de puntuación u orden.

¿Pedir perdón…? Quizás a su familia.

Repasó con el dedo los nombres. Nada le sonaba familiar… quizás aquella chica pelirroja fuera Hermione o Ginny; pero sólo quizás.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que de ahora en adelante estaría sumergido en un gigantesco y estúpido mundo de nada.

* * *

Claire le sonrió a Ginevra, mostrando un poco los antinaturales colmillos, mientras el más joven de los Jansen le echaba un brazo por la cintura. La rubia parecía encantada. 

Ginevra negó con la cabeza, todo mundo parecía estar en algún estado de embriaguez ya fuese inducida por alcohol o por lujuria. Ella ya había estado antes en celebraciones mortífagas, pero ninguna como esta.

Aunque claro, nunca antes habían estado celebrando la victoria total sobre el mundo mágico.

Entró al amplio salón de baile, que sólo por esos instantes se estaba utilizando para lo que había sido construido, con la meta de ahogarse en sustancias etílicas y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público, olvidar que acababa de descubrir lo que había sido de Harry.

Dedicó unos breves segundos a pensar en dónde se encontraría el _vampiro_ ("Sí, Ginevra, Vampiro. Criatura No-Viva, así en mayúscula inicial y como que jamás existió" le habló una vocecita en su cabeza) antes de abofetearse mentalmente y producirse un whiskey de fuego.

Lo tomó de un trago, disfrutando de una manera algo masoquista la sensación abrasante en su garganta.

Media hora después ya estaba enzarzada en una competencia de ver quién bebe más con otros dos mortífagos. Pero Ginny, la ya no tan pequeña Ginny, les llevaba la ventaja. Ella era la única que realmente quería beber como si no hubiera un mañana; es más, no sólo lo quería.

Lo necesitaba.

Ethan, el simpático y maravilloso Ethan, vomitó y cayó desmayado en el piso. A Ginevra le sorprendió un poco, porque Ethan siempre había sido muy bueno para beber; usualmente era él el que acababa recordándole a todos las estupideces que habían hecho estando ebrios.

De cualquier forma, iba a ganar. Mucho más iba a ganar (o… no así… más quería ganar… tampoco… ¿Más tenía? No… ¿Más ganaba?... ¡Bah! Como fuera) ahora que sólo quedaba Blaise Zabini, el maldito ego andante, no iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente.

Eso como que se llemaba, no; llameba… uh… ¡Llamaba! Ginevra M. Weasley…

¿Y la M. de qué era?...

¡Ah sí! Molly…

Pues eso, que no iba a perder.

…

…

…

Blaise Zabini cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras Ginevra se empinaba otro trago de… ese líquido… que no sabía que era, pero se sentía como millones de agujas raspándote la garganta cuando bajaba por ella.

Todo el corro de personas a su alrededor la vitoreó. Sonrió débilmente, si tan sólo los conociera les agradecería.

— Um… Weasley—la llamó alguien a su izquierda, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un gracioso elefante rosa— El Lord te llama

Se rió tontamente.

— Es en serio, Weasley—habló el elefante, parecía que se estaba desesperando. Pobrecillo. Siendo rosa, nadie te podía tomar muy en serio¿No?— Está en las mazmorras…

— 'ta ueno… ia voy—contestó, levantándose.

Uy¿Cuándo se había subido a la montaña rusa?

Al menos lo había logrado, estaba total y completamente alcoholizada. Bien, ahora a concentrarse en lo importante.

Caminar.

Un pie tras otro, despacio, el mundo no está dando vueltas. La que da vueltas es tu cabeza. Sí, despacio, un pie luego el otro. Hacia las mazmorras, abajo; había estado ahí miles de veces, sería pan comido llegar.

…

…

…

O quizá no, reconoció cuando tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para evitar caer. Despacio, con calma. La pared no se iba a ir a ningún lado, palpó y siguió andando… pronto llegaría y todo estaría acabado.

Si lograba despegar su trasero del suelo, por supuesto, se frotó la zona afectada por el golpe mientras se levantaba; cosa que la hizo volver a caer.

¿Y si sólo se arrastraba hacia las mazmorras? Así ya no podría caerse…

Estaba a punto de probar su maravillosa y genial idea, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el que la había jalado.

Y para su genial suerte era nadie más y nadie menos que Harry Jodido Potter (No, la vocecita difusa y lejana en su cabeza que le gritaba algo sobre un tal James no estaba bien. Estaba loca, había que llevarla a un psiquiátrico).

Se soltó riendo, cual colegiala, hasta que le dolió el estómago y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— Sí—contestó al final— sólo me caí

El Jodido la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Qué curioso, ella creía que los vampiros no se podían arrugar. Con eso de que eran el epío… epáto… épito… ipatemo… ¡Epítome! De la belleza plástica.

Quizás sólo estaba imaginando cosas, después de todo estaba ahogada de borracha.

— Estás ebria—comentó él después de un largo silencio.

— ¡Duh!—se rió, remarcando lo obvio— Eso pasa cuando te bebes… uh… bah, perdí la cuenta, pero fue mucho… De cualquier modo¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—fue su turno de fruncir el ceño, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Lucien no hacía ni dos horas— Lucien dijo que te habías marchado…

El vampiro suspiró— Sí, pero tenía que hablar contigo… cosa que parece tendrá que esperar… ¿Ibas a algún lado?

Ginevra asintió— Mazmorras. El Lord me llama.

Jodido arqueó las cejas— Dudo que puedas llegar muy lejos así—se rió suavemente— ven, te llevo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

— Ginevra, tonto—gruñó, pero dejó que el vampiro la tomara del codo y emprendiera la marcha. Era bueno tener algo para apoyarse.

— Ginevra… Ginevra… ¿Ginny, quizás?—preguntó él.

— Antes…—tropezó con sus pies.

— Cuidado—murmuró él, sosteniéndola para que no cayera— Borracha como una cuba…

Se encogió de hombros. Que dijera lo que quisiera.

Al final llegaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras, que era donde tenían a todos los prisioneros. Un espantoso hedor inundaba el lugar, y la normalmente inmune pelirroja se estremeció.

No fue difícil encontrar la celda en la cual se encontraba El Lord, sólo tenía que mirar la celda de la cual provenían los gritos de dolor.

­­— Al fin—gruñó Malfoy en cuanto hubieron entrado. Un momento¿Malfoy?

La sobriedad le llegó como un cubetazo de agua fría. ¿Qué rayos hacía Malfoy ahí?

— ¿Pero qué dem…?—la pregunta abortada, sorprendentemente, no vino de sus labios sino de los del propio Malfoy; al ver a Jodido tras de ella.

— Es suficiente—declaró la potente voz del Lord, que justo acababa de retirar el _crucio_ a una masa gelatinosa y sangrienta con mechones castaños en el piso. Una chica, o eso parecía haber sido.

Ginevra suponía que ahora le iba a tocar a ella explicarles por qué el Harry Jodido estaba ahí convertido en un _vampiro_, de entre todas las cosas, pero se equivocó.

Quizá el Lord ya lo sabía, por lo cual ni se inmutó cuando sus ojos cayeron en la exquisitamente tenue línea que quedaba de la cicatriz más famosa del mundo mágico, o quizá no lo sabía pero decidió ocultarlo. De cualquier manera, dejó a Malfoy para que se le salieran los ojos en su estupefacción silenciosa y se giró hacia Ginevra; ignorando olímpicamente a Jodido.

— Díganme—siseó, después del silencio incómodo— ¿Conocen a esa chica?

Ginevra entonces se giró hacia la masa gelatinosa y sangrienta antes mencionada, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy lo hacía. Tenía un cierto parecido con alguien que conocía, pero…

— Granger, Hermione—informó Malfoy, con voz de grabación automática— Gryffindor de mi generación en Hogwarts y…

— Sangresucia—interrumpió ella, mirando de reojo a Jodido. El vampiro no daba signos de reconocer a la que en vida fuese su mejor amiga, quizás era cierto que no podía recordar nada como había dicho Lucien. O quizá sólo fingía.

— Era jefa de Inteligencia del Departamento de Aurores—acabó el rubio.

El Lord asintió— Vean si le pueden sacar alguna información útil cuando despierte, y luego mátenla—ordenó, antes de girar dramáticamente para salir; sólo deteniéndose junto a Jodido para sonreírle con morbo.

Ginevra se estremeció.

— Qué asco, reducidos a torturar a una estúpida sangresucia—se quejó, cómo no, Malfoy cuando estuvieron solos.

— Es probable que no despierte—declaró Jodido sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Quizá eso de tener el rostro en blanco lo habían inventado los vampiros.

— Ojalá—comentó Malfoy, con una sonrisa sarnosa… es decir, con mucha sorna— aunque eso no te agradaría mucho¿Ah, Potter?

Jodido, aunque rimase, ni se dio por aludido. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar en sus talones y marcharse.

— Hablamos mañana, Ginevra… y sí se va a despertar—fue lo único que dijo.

Entonces, justo como si le hubiera aplicado un hechizo de sincronización, la masa sanguinolenta comenzó a agitarse.

Unos ojos castaños muy familiares se abrieron para analizar la celda. Ginevra suspiró.

— Ese no es Harry Potter—le informó a Malfoy como quien habla del clima y no de la leyenda caída del mundo mágico.

La que decían era Hermione Granger gimió de dolor.

Casi hubiera deseado que no hubiese despertado. "Habría sido mejor", pensó mientras sacaba su varita para conjurar unas cadenas.


	5. Multitud bajo control

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

* * *

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

* * *

**_Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada. Ah si… y algunos spoilers inconscientes (cof cof) del sexto libro. _**

Disclaimer: De nuevo, sólo los vampiros son míos (ya dijéramos…); lo demás es propiedad de la Wonder Rowling y compañía.

* * *

"**Multitud bajo control"**

"_Sabes que no es amor"_

_Take it away—The Used._

* * *

Los meses siguientes a la caída del ministerio fueron los más extraños que Ginevra hubiese jamás vivido. Pasó de ser una mercenaria de élite clandestina, también conocida como mortífaga de gran puesto, a ocupar una alta jerarquía en esa nueva sociedad Voldemorteriana. La Dama Ginevra (Primero muerta a dejar que la interpelasen por su apellido); y la gente tenía que llamarla "mi lady" como lo dictaba el protocolo instituido por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

La verdad era que nunca había entendido esa fijación de Tom con las costumbres medievales, pero veía que era algo bastante arraigado en su mente… como para sobrevivir incluso en Voldemort.

Como fuera, a veces le causaba la ligera impresión de que un día despertaría y estaría viviendo en un castillo, rodeada de sirvientes muggles que serían tratados peor que los elfos domésticos. Oh, un momento, eso ya pasaba.

Sólo que todavía no a ella, aunque era cuestión de tiempo. La sociedad muggle estaba siendo eliminada a velocidad luz (ironías de la vida), cosa que la dejaría fuera de su cómodo entorno de vivienda.

A ella y a Tom. No que le gustaran mucho los muggles, pero por _obvias_ razones su amado amante (alguien tendría que estarse riendo en ese momento) tenía que estar lejos de todo el bullicio mágico.

"No le vayan a dar ganas de volver a convertirse en un mago tenebroso" había dicho Voldemort en broma. La única vez que lo había visto bromear, y había estado muy ebrio.

Suspiró, tratando de pensar cómo se irían a acomodar en este valiente nuevo mundo.

—Hasta que la muerte los separe—le dijo al espejo, mientras se acomodaba uno de los rizos artificialmente fabricados para esa noche.

Una noche de gala, celebrando alguna otra victoria estúpida relacionada con la campaña del Lord… quizá ya tenía las islas Fidji bajo su poder y entonces ella podría irse de vacaciones…

O quizá sólo se había convertido en un adicto a las fiestas formales. El muy idiota, como no tenía que embutirse en un estúpido vestido corta-respiración, ni pasarse horas echándose hechizos para acomodarse el cabello (hey, si ni siquiera tenía _cabello_), ni buscar la joyería o los zapatos que mejor le fueran al maldito vestido odioso…

Apoyó la frente en el tocador, ligeramente para no arruinar su elaborado maquillaje. Si se daba la oportunidad de ser sincera consigo misma, su vida actual era una mierda. Pero tampoco era como si hubiese podido escoger otro camino; claro que su orientación vocacional no la había mandado a ser mortífaga ("Pedagogía, señorita Weasley" Había dicho la estricta profesora de transfiguraciones en aquella ocasión) pero no podía decir que otra cosa la hubiese mantenido viva tanto tiempo.

La verdad era que no podía especular sobre si las cosas _hubieran_ sido diferentes. Era una excelente mortífaga, contrario a lo que cualquiera (incluida ella misma en ciertas ocasiones) hubiese podido pensar; lo que no se le daba era el _después_ del trabajo en sí. Antes, había considerado seriamente un futuro con los "buenos", pero luego todo había pasado…

"Harry, Tom, Harry, Tom, Harry…"

… y su decisión la tenía aquí; siendo la Dama Ginevra que no quiere ir al maldito baile, pero que tiene todo lo que siempre soñó (si alguien le diera una jodida estaca…). De eso a estar tirada en el fondo de algún barranco junto con todos los que una vez consideró sus seres queridos (los que la habían tenido linda y había quedado algo de ellos para tirar, por supuesto), no resultaba muy difícil escoger.

— El propósito de pararse frente a un espejo es contemplarse a uno mismo, Ginevra querida, no el no verse del todo… ¿Acaso no te he contado la historia de Narciso?—habló una voz suave y profunda, muy cerca de ella.

Tom se hincó tras ella, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de ella.

— Sí—contestó Ginevra— pero yo no me enamoraría de mi reflejo…

— Chica lista—murmuró él, besando toda la longitud del cuello expuesto a él.

— No, Tom—gimió— me vas a arruinar el maquillaje…

El pelinegro rió, un sonido grave y en cierta manera escalofriante que parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su diafragma.

—¿Y aún así niegas tu vanidad?—preguntó, bromista.

— Tonto, me lleva horas lograr un aspecto "presentable"—suspiró— Odio estas cosas…

Tom se levantó, girando a la chica y levantándola para quedar frente a frente.

— Entonces no vayas—le dijo, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

— ¿Y dejarle toda la gloria a Malfoy?—arqueó ambas cejas— Sería como regalarle más espejos a Narciso…—Tom capturó su boca en ese momento—… mmffff…

— A veces—dijo él, cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire— creo que debería estar celoso de ese tipo… inviertes demasiado tiempo pensando en cómo fastidiarlo

Ginevra, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender (vergüenza, quizá), se sonrojó.

— Pues no creas tonterías—replicó, decidiendo ignorar su humillante tonalidad—sabes que los prefiero de cabello oscuro…—le besó impulsivamente; con el ángulo un poco mal (golpearon narices y toda la cosa) además de una que dos mordidas, pero con mucho entusiasmo.

Tom la apartó suavemente— Te vas a arruinar el maquillaje—murmuró mientras retiraba sus manos (que había colocado por dentro del vestido, arrugándolo)— y la ropa también.

— Al diablo con el maquillaje… —sonrió, volviendo a colocar la mano del pelinegro donde había estado.

Y, ciertamente, al diablo con el vestido.

* * *

La Dama Ginevra llegó tardísimo al baile; ligeramente ruborizada, con el vestido un poco arrugado y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Taconeó felizmente hasta toparse con un mesero (muggle bajo la maldición _imperius_) del cual obtuvo un elegante trago. La cena había pasado ya y ahora las parejas bailaban en el salón al compás de una aburrida música clásica.

Tomó su bebida en pequeños sorbos, deleitándose con la sensación de electrificación que aún tenía sobre la piel.

— Tarde, desaliñada y sin pareja… qué vergüenza, Weasley—Draco Malfoy se paraba a su lado, sonriendo descaradamente.

Pero Ginevra se sentía de tan buen humor que lo único que hizo fue sonreír y terminar su trago.

— Gusto en verte a ti también—contestó alegre.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja— Parece que ya se te pasó lo de la Granger… pensé que ibas a durar más tiempo lamentando su muerte, con todo aquello de que tú la acabaste mientras ella lloraba y te preguntaba por qué los habías traicionado—arrugó la nariz asqueado— tanto drama me enferma…

La sonrisa de Ginevra murió como si le hubieran hecho el _avada_.

— Pues ojalá fuera una enfermedad incurable y te murieras—gruñó— No tengo por qué soportarte¿Sabes?—levantó su copa vacía, fingiendo una sonrisa— para ser una perra de sociedad, Malfoy, estás muy mal entrenada…

Se dio la media vuelta, justo a tiempo para encontrarse cara a cara con Pansy Malfoy; la mujer le miró con una ceja arqueada desde su perfectamente inmaculada (¿Existía tal cosa?) cara llena de maquillaje, Ginevra inclinó un poco la cabeza a manera de saludo y se retiró de la escena antes de quedar atrapada entre los Malfoy.

— ¿Fue mi imaginación, Draco querido, o la Weasley te llamó perra?—fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Ginevra… ¿Y acaso era burla lo que detectaba en la voz femenina? Vaya, no recordaba que las mujeres Malfoy tuvieran derecho a expresarse de esa manera…

Sonrió, si Pansy Malfoy comenzaba a desarrollar personalidad propia y dejaba de ser un apéndice de Draco Malfoy, entonces quizá había un poco de esperanza para el mundo.

Y de paso, para ella… "Con Tom" pensó, sonriendo irremediablemente como una estúpida.

— Wow… alguien tuvo suerte esta noche—se le pararon los cabellos de la nuca al escuchar la voz que la interceptó mientras caminaba por el pasillo— y apenas son las once…

— Tú—gruñó, deteniéndose en seco para encarar al ojiverde que _casi_ (sabía que era demasiado para su buena suerte) le había pasado desapercibido— como sea que te hagas llamar ahora¿No tendrías que haber dicho "bye-bye" ya?

La suave risa de otro hombre distrajo su atención del que antaño fuese su Harry.

— Oh sí, Ginevra, pero sigues evadiéndome—sonrió, mientras señalaba al hombre (ah no, otro vampiro) parado junto a él— éste es Ferio, por cierto…

El llamado Ferio tenía unos ojos color chocolate que destellaban en tonalidades acarameladas; de piel aceitunada y cabello castaño con una altura sorprendente resultaba toda una visión.

— Vaya—arqueó una ceja— es lindo ver que has vuelto a hacer tu vida… ¿O debería decir muerte?—hizo un ademán para restarle importancia— Después de lo de Lucien y todo eso. En fin, no te estoy evadiendo. Te lo dije en tu cara… —pronunció cuidadosamente, remarcando cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios— No quiero hablar contigo. No tengo nada que decirte y si quieres te lo grabo para que lo asimile tu cerebro…

— Querido mío—interrumpió Ferio, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. Cosa. Vampiro… ¿Harry-Vampiro?— esta mujer tiene una gran boca…

El jodido vampiro (el más bajo, no el otro) tuvo la insolencia de reír.

— Eso parece… —le dedicó una sonrisita empalagosa al otro. Ginevra fingió una arcada— pero es de lo más divertida cuando está ebria—ahora la sonrisa empalagosa era para ella; se metió un dedo en la garganta provocándose más arcadas, reales esta vez— aunque calle las cosas importantes

La pelirroja se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exasperada.

— ¿Para qué?—ladeó la cabeza— ¿Qué tanto quieres saber? Estás muerto, podría convocar un _incendio_ sobre ti y no quedarían más que cenizas…—El tal Ferio tomó un paso hacia delante, protegiendo al menor. Ginevra rodó los ojos.

— No estés tan segura—respondió el ojiverde, era realmente increíble que sólo quedara esa delgada línea de la impresionante cicatriz— no conoces el alcance de la sangre que poseo…

—Dígame, Don Vampiro Poderoso¿Le resulta familiar el término "shock post-traumático"?—resopló, sin tratar siquiera de contener la amargura y la sorna en su voz— La mente humana, esa que tanto les fascina a ustedes, decidió que no podía soportar recordar tu estúpida vida¿Qué jodidos pretendes ganar conmigo¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose muy enojada— Lucien y yo tuvimos una larga charla. No que pensara hablar contigo antes, pero de cualquier modo… ya sabes lo que pasó antes de que murieras… ¿Qué quieres que te diga, entonces¿Que eras un maldito cobarde de mierda que no pudo resolver sus problemas de otra manera que no fuera saltando al vacío desde un _segundo_—no pudo contener la burla en su tono­— piso? Porque eso eras—pausó— Harry. Un maldito cobarde de…—se atragantó con la siguiente palabra, al sentir una garra que le oprimía la garganta.

Ferio la había tomado del cuello y la levantaba a unos veinte centímetros del piso, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

— Calla, mujer, antes de que decida romper tu lindo y tibio cuello—escupió el vampiro.

Ginevra sonrió— Un maldito cobarde… de mierda—pronunció dificultosamente, pero no con menos dolo.

— Con calma, Ferio—intervino el otro. Ginevra tuvo que reconocerlo; nunca había visto una mirada tan fría en aquellos ojos— No quieres matarla todavía…

"¿Todavía? Vaya… "Rió ligeramente "Sobrevivir la guerra para venir a acabar embarrada en una de las paredes del Lord"

— Sí, con calma, Ferio… que este lindo y tibio cuello es el único que sabe lo que tu querido desea escuchar…—se burló de la ira brillando en los ojos cafés.

Sonrió, de verla Tom estaría tan orgulloso.

Harry arqueó una ceja— Sólo dilo, Ginevra. No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal…

— ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?—preguntó la pelirroja, dirigiendo su mirada a la mano que como pinza atenazaba su garganta (pero que ya no le apretaba tan fuerte).

— No realmente—le dijo Harry.

Ferio la soltó entonces.

— Bien—murmuró ella, frotándose el cuello— Síganme—comenzó a caminar, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la biblioteca— Tu maldito nombre era Harry J…ames Potter, fuiste asquerosamente famoso y te suicidaste. He ahí tu vida.

Ambos vampiros guardaron silencio, hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca donde Ginevra conjuró cierto libro en particular y se lo tendió al vampiro ojiverde.

— ¿Historia mágica del último siglo?—preguntó, leyendo el título.

— Ábrelo por el último capítulo y lee—ordenó ella.

Así lo hizo, sorprendiendo un poco a Ginevra quien no recordaba que fuese tan bueno obedeciendo. Solía cuestionar…la un poco más.

Unos segundos después, el vampiro levantaba la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido.

— No hay mucho que agregar realmente… ¿Alguna pregunta?—le miró aburridamente.

— Sí¿Cómo me conocías tú?—él fruncía el ceño.

— Hermana menor de tu mejor amigo—respondió con voz monótona.

— ¿Y él? Quiero decir, mi mejor amigo—la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Notó que Ferio se revolvía incómodo.

— Muerto—respondió ella, sin cambiar el tono— como toda su familia, la única amiga que tenían en común, tu padrino Sirius, su amigo Remus, todos los que conocías realmente… exceptuando a Voldemort, claro, que ese tiene la gloria y demás linduras…

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sólo tú sobreviviste?—preguntó.

— Sólo yo luché al lado de los mortífagos—sonrió débilmente al ver que el vampiro no cambiaba su expresión. Estaba confundido— Quizá puedas encontrar a otros magos que te cuenten pintorescas anécdotas sobre tu vida, pero no te lo recomendaría. La mitad del tiempo la gente creía que eras un demente y la otra mitad la pasaban tramando cómo mandarte a la línea de fuego para que nos salvaras a todos—rió— hubiera sido muy divertido si no hubiese vivido defendiéndote; pero en fin, quince, enamorada y estúpida no es una muy buena combinación—levantó las manos al aire— Ahora que están servidos, caballeros—agregó sarcásticamente— me retiro. Tengo una cama, un increíble hombre y largas sesiones de sexo esperándome en casa—y sin tener ganas de caminar un paso más, hizo "Plop" y desapareció.

Ferio se acercó lentamente a Harry, abrazándole por detrás.

— Esa mujer está loca—murmuró.

— Quizá, pero estaba diciendo la verdad—contestó Harry— lo leí en su mente…

Ferio asintió— No deberías preocuparte por el asunto, ya habíamos hablado de ello… revivir tu mortalidad sólo te va a traer dolor, Ángel

— Es Harry, no Ángel—entrecerró los ojos— y creo que quiero estar solo…

Ferio asintió, viendo con resignación como su ángel caminaba por esa línea que sólo le iba a traer decepciones. Y todo por culpa de Lucien.

* * *

Ginevra se apareció frente a su apartamento. En ese momento sentía que le importaba un comino quien la viera o quién no.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, decidida a sorprender a Tom para alegrarse un poco el momento. El apartamento estaba en penumbras, salvo una tenue luz que se vislumbraba en la recámara.

Sonriendo, se sacó los tacones y caminó de puntitas hasta la puerta. Al empujarla, descubrió que Tom había movido la cama para hacer más espacio; espacio donde había dibujado un pentagrama con algo que parecía ser sal, o quizá azúcar. Había colocado velas en todo el contorno (cosa que generaba la iluminación) y se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, recitando algo de un libro mohoso y viejo que sostenía en las manos.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, escuchando. Eso era un hechizo… Frunció el ceño, Tom ya no tenía magia. Voldemort le había dado un cuerpo al recuerdo, pero no había sido tan generoso como para ofrecerle parte de su magia a la réplica de sí mismo cuando adolescente.

Se inclinó hacia delante cuando sintió un extraño piquete debajo del pecho. Tom recitaba con más fervor… comenzó a sentirse mareada, aunque sólo había tomado un trago. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún sujetando uno de sus zapatos y cerró los ojos.

Tom tenía una voz profunda y algo sibilante, siempre le había gustado mucho su voz porque tenía un cierto tono de hipnótica.

En ese momento, sin embargo, las palabras que alcanzaba a discernir del cántico le hacían pensar que las cosas no iban nada bien.

"¿Cómo rayos era posible que Tom estuviese haciendo magia negra si no tenía magia en él?" pensó, aunque el pensamiento quedó relegado a segundo plano en su mente cuando un intenso dolor se apoderó de ella.

Cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Esa maldita cosa era peor que el _cruciatus_.

— Oh, Ginevra—murmuró Tom sin expresión alguna, notando su presencia por primera vez— pensé que estarías en el baile… —regresó a sus cánticos, renovando la tortura que sentía.

— ¿Qué rayos…?—preguntó, apretándose el pecho. Sentía como si alguien estuviese abriendo un hoyo en ella.

Tom siguió con lo suyo, ignorándola olímpicamente mientras seguía pasando las hojas del libro y ella se retorcía en el suelo.

Ni siquiera tenía su puta varita.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Tom cerró el libro de golpe— No es nada personal¿Sabes?—comentó— es una lástima, porque realmente me gustabas… pero no había otra manera… —chasqueó la lengua— una lástima sin duda, eras tan buena en la cama…

¿Era¿Por qué rayos hablaba de ella como si estuviese muerta?

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió todo. Le estaba pasando de nuevo… y con el mismo idiota.

— ¡Me estás matando!—exclamó, sin podérselo creer— ¡Otra vez!

Tom hizo una mueca, acuclillándose frente a ella.

— Disculpa, realmente, pero necesito tu magia… no es mucha, pero servirá de algo para empezar—sonrió tranquilamente.

Ginevra vomitó; con el único consuelo de que todo cayó sobre el pelinegro. Si hubiese tenido sentido del dramatismo, el tipo hubiese aprovechado ese momento para explicar cómo demonios había logrado conjurar un hechizo de magia oscura siendo un maldito y condenado squib… muggle o como fuera que calificase cuando se era un jodido cuerpo creado artificialmente.

Y de hecho Tom tenía mucho sentido del dramatismo, sólo que nadie te puede tomar muy en serio cuando estás cubierto de vómito; razón por la cual decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Ginevra sonrió.

De cierta manera no le extrañaba que el idiota intentara algo tan bajo; y algo que ciertamente no le extrañaba era que ella fuese tan tarada como para caer redondita. Era toda una masoquista… quizá, si lograba tener una siguiente vez, conseguiría a alguien que tuviera un látigo. Cualquier dolor que no fuese el que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

­— ¡Demonios!—gruñó Tom— ¿No podías estarte quieta?

Ginevra arqueó una ceja— ¿Pretendes que conversemos mientras me quitas mi jodida magia? Y encima me voy a morir en el proceso…—dejó salir un grito agudísimo al sentir una oleada de dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Tom se apretó las orejas.

— Bueno, perdona, no encontré otro modo de aprovechar el poder mágico más que removiéndolo del cuerpo. Y obviamente duele…

— Eres un bastardo—contestó ella— ¿Crees que esto te va a servir de algo? Voldemort es mucho más poderoso que yo, y teniendo en cuenta que vas a tener mi magia… el maldito número te va a servir para mierda contra su puto poder…

— Últimamente te has vuelto muy vulgar—observó él— Vamos, no me mires así… una vez casi tuve tu alma¿Qué tanto es la magia comparada con eso? Además, el dolor pronto se irá—sonrió— lo hice fuerte para que te desmayaras rápido y acabara el sufrimiento—depositó un beso en su frente— te quiero

Una punzada la partió en dos entonces y vio todo negro.

La negrura era preciosa. El dolor se había ido. Y oía unas voces de fondo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su mamá haciendo la comida en la cocina de La Madriguera. Tenía once años y Harry estaba desayunando con los Weasley en pleno.

Parpadeó.

Estaba en el campo de quidditch en Hogwarts. Tenía 16 años y acababan de ganar el partido. Harry volaba hacia ella con la snitch en mano, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Parpadeó.

Tenía 16 todavía. El profesor Lupin les acababa de decir (a ella, su mamá, Ron y Hermione) que Harry estaba desaparecido.

Parpadeó.

Ron y Hermione lloraban abrazados, mientras los adultos cuchicheaban tras la puerta cerrada de uno de los cuartos de la casa Black.

Acababan de darlo por muerto.

Parpadeó.

Estaba recibiendo la marca oscura; reivindicando a su sangre.

Parpadeó.

Ron la miró con odio antes de morir. Hermione le exigió una explicación. Su madre maldijo a Voldemort. Bill trató de proteger a Fleur. Charlie fue atacado por la espalda. Percy murió en una explosión estúpida provocada por los aurores. Los gemelos necesitaron quince mortífagos para acabarlos. Su padre negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos al verla tras la máscara.

Parpadeó.

Voldemort terminaba el hechizo que le dio vida a Tom.

— Por un trabajo magníficamente realizado—le dijo, señalando al que fuese su pesadilla y sueño por mucho tiempo.

Parpadeó.

Tenía 15. Harry, Bill, Fleur y ella miraban un televisor que su padre había conseguido y adaptado para que funcionara en casa.

— _Dime, Clark—_comentaba un hombre dentro de la extraña caja_— ¿Crees que un hombre puede volar?_

Bill se inclinó sobre Harry y le dijo algo al oído, para luego soltarse a reír ambos.

Parpadeó.

Tenía 14. Michael la miraba enfadado.

— Estás insano si te enojas porque Gryffindor ganó—dijo ella, también enfadada.

— Eres insano, Ginny, no puedes "estar" insano—corrigió, arqueando ambas cejas.

— Púdrete—gruñó, antes de marcharse.

Parpadeó.

Tenía 18 años. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol junto a Ron y Hermione. La luna brillaba en el horizonte y en algún lugar del mundo Lucien besaba a Harry como él solía hacerlo con ella.

Apretó los ojos. El dolor volvió por unos breves instantes, más fuerte que nunca, para luego marcharse de nuevo. Escuchaba dos voces discutiendo, pero no podía distinguirlas.

La oscuridad engullía todo.

Abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en su apartamento, tirada en el piso, descalza, y con el vestido más caro de su guardarropa hecho una mierda.

Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba lentamente, se sentía adolorida pero la agonía había pasado al menos. Escuchó un par de huesos tronar mientras se levantaba. ¿Por qué no estaba muerta?

Harry estaba parado frente a ella y su camisa estaba salpicada de sangre.

Ginevra notó que la pared de atrás estaba salpicada también, casi con el mismo patrón que la camisa de él. Fijó la mirada entonces en el vampiro y descubrió con mórbida fascinación que sostenía la cabeza de Tom en la diestra.

Sólo la cabeza.

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrar el cuerpo esparcido sobre el pentagrama.

— Eso no es amor—le dijo él, levantando su brazo. Los ojos verdes brillaban de manera antinatural, dándole un aspecto de criatura salvaje.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo supiera?—replicó ella, admirando el grueso camino de gotas rojas en su piso. Tom había intentado matarla, de nuevo. Y Harry la había salvado.

De nuevo.


	6. Lalalandia

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

* * *

**_Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada. Ah si… y algunos spoilers inconscientes (cof cof) del sexto libro. _**

Disclaimer: Conocen el cuento. Casi todo es de Rowling. No demandar.

_Advertencia secundaria: Esto fue lo que la musa me trajo (Y a duras penas). Culpen a Jesse Lacey y a John Nolan (y a Erika por crearme el trauma). _

* * *

"**Lalalandia"**

"_Niño, la vida es fácil"_

_Summertime— Janis Joplin_

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta. En repetidas ocasiones.

Ginevra despertó sobresaltada por el ruido, se bajó del sillón en un salto y caminó en zigzag hasta llegar a la puerta. Abrió sin ver por la mirilla y gruñó al encontrarse al pelinegro parado en su portal.

— No de nuevo¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz?… ¿Rociar el apartamento con agua bendita, comprar carteras de ajos, cargar un maldito crucifijo conmigo?—levantó los brazos al techo— ¡Estoy hasta las narices de los jodidos vampiros!

— Buenas noches, Ginevra—saludó Lucien, alegremente.

— _Eran_ buenas—replicó ella— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Has visto a Ángel?—preguntó educadamente, balanceando su peso sobre los talones.

¿Y ese a qué bicho había picado, _errr… mordido_?

La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza, revolviendo aún más su cabello.

— ¿Harry? Ah—bostezó— la última vez que lo ví estaba desmembrando el cuerpo de mi _ex_novio para guardarlo en un contenedor de basura. ¿No te parece linda la ironía?

Lucien arrugó la nariz, disgustado.

—… pero si tanto lo quieres—continuó ella, ignorando al vampiro— ¿No puedes hacer un super llamado telepático o algo?... Porque esto de que me agarren de servicio de mensajería vampírico me está cansando¡Es más!—ladeó la cabeza— ¿Por qué no te vas y muerdes a alguien nuevo? Harry ya tiene a quién morder. Alguien bastante guapo, he de añadir—arqueó las cejas— Buh-Bah—y le cerró la puerta en la cara al pelinegro.

El sillón la llamaba de nuevo.

* * *

Él era así. O al menos eso creía.

No había noche alguna en que pudiera descansar entre los brazos de otro. Ni en los de Lucien, ni en los de Ferio, ni en los de nadie.

O al menos eso creía.

Le gustaban mucho esos ojos color chocolate, le recordaban (¿Hacían sentir una memoria… o sólo un sentimiento?) cosas dulces y sonrisas afables. Le hacían pensar (y ese era el término más fiel a sus sentimientos, realmente) en ojos dorados y cabellos castaños veteados con gris. Chocolate. Sabía que el sabor era agradable, pero ya no podía sentirlo más.

O al menos eso creía.

Y tenía que conformarse con perderse en las profundidades de los ojos de Ferio, pensando que quizá un día los besos dejarían de saber a frío inmortal o a calidez robada a base de seducción.

Porque besaba bien, mejor que Lucien si él podía tener alguna opinión al respecto. Le dolía pensar que jamás dejaría de ser un bonito adorno para el brazo de un inmortal; una entretenida compañía por el brillo de su novedad…

¿Y cuando el brillo se gastara?

Hecho para ser cuidado. Claire se lo había advertido… "Así es Lucien". Sin embargo ella no había sido hecha por él y por eso no la había tomado en cuenta, haciéndola menos con una sonrisa amable como siempre lo hacía con ella.

"Maldito querubín diabólico"

Ferio abrazaba fuerte, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar. Y quizá lo temía¿A quién le importaba? También besaba con ímpetu, eso le gustaba.

Casi le hacía sentir vivo.

Pero (no estaba vivo) nunca había podido descansar en los brazos de nadie. O al menos eso creía.

La mujer rubia frente a él lo miraba con expectación, pero no esperaba realmente que la mordiera. Harry frunció el ceño, escaneando la mente desbalanceada y tratando de obtener algún indicio de aquellos desorbitados ojos grises.

Nada. Ladeó la cabeza, observando con algo de curiosidad el tatuaje de una calavera con lengua de serpiente (muy poca estética ahí) en el cuello de la chica.

Casi todos llevaban esa marca hoy en día. Debía ser algún distintivo del Mago Oscuro al cual Lucien había ayudado.

— Realmente es fascinante—habló la chica entonces— Escuché rumores, ya sabes, de que habías sido convertido; pero esto es… increíble…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió la mirada. La muy idiota mortal lo estaba _examinando_, como a un jodido animal de zoológico. Los ojos abiertos en indignación, rugió cual bestia; enseñando los colmillos en todo su apogeo.

La mujer aplaudió— ¡Un vampiro! Esto es genial…

Harry perdió cualquier interés en alimentarse. Sólo quería quebrar el cuello de esa estúpida mujer que osaba…

— Jamás te imaginé como la criatura oscura, Harry, pero si así eres feliz. Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer… ¿Me dejarías hacerte una entrevista? Siempre quise tener el punto de vista del otro lado, ya sabes, no sólo lo que piensan los magos sobre los vampiros… sino lo que piensan los vampiros sobre los magos…

Parpadeó un poco sorprendido. Esa mujer lo estaba _reconociendo_¡Podía verlo en su mirada!

— Tú… ¿Me conociste cuando mortal?—preguntó, dubitativo.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza, el corto cabello rubio tapándole la cara parcialmente— Por supuesto. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño— solíamos hablar mucho… especialmente después de que Sirius murió

Harry frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Pero no podía reconocerlo.

Negó con la cabeza— No recuerdo nada—se encogió de hombros— debe ser alguna especie de traumatismo, supongo

Ella siguió con la misma expresión. Si era sincero consigo mismo, parecía un poco… _desequilibrada_.

— Bueno, entonces creo que debo presentarme. Luna Lovegood—le extendió una mano con uñas largas y disparejas. Harry la estrechó, era cálida y deliciosamente mortal— Ahora que lo pienso, hay algunas cosas que podría mostrarte para ver si le ayudan a tu memoria… pero mi pensadero está en casa¿Me acompañas?

Harry frunció el ceño, distrayéndose de su pensamiento derivado de sangre— ¿Pensadero?—preguntó tontamente.

— Sí, es la mejor forma de revivirlo… aunque tendrás que conformarte con mi punto de vista

El vampiro arqueó las cejas. Curiosa la cena que se había ido a encontrar esa noche.

* * *

Draco no podía estarse quieto, se sentía extrañamente incómodo. Como si algo le picara…

Como si tuviera que estar haciendo algo en alguna parte.

Suspiró, acomodándose derecho sobre el cojín en que se hallaba hincado. Cómo odiaba esos lugares con decoración oriental.

¿Qué nadie les había hablado de las sillas? Bufó molesto, mientras se llevaba su elegante bebida a la boca y le daba un trago pequeño.

— …_Intentaré pisar tu orgullo tantas veces como pueda, hasta que mi odio te parezca aire para respirar. Y verás tu linda cara, frente al espejo demacrada; y el dolor será tu amor, masturbando tu mirada … _

Draco arrugó la nariz en disgusto ante el barullo y griterío que consideraban música en aquel lugar. Merlín, y se suponía que era uno de los mejores restaurantes, _top class_ con su entretenimiento en vivo. Pero¿Quién se podía entretener con ese escándalo?

Se giró un poco, para notar a un grupo de adolescentes aglutinados frente al remedo de escenario que sostenía a la peor excusa de grupo musical que hubiese escuchado en su existencia. Algunos de los chicos le parecieron conocidos, lo cual significaba que eran sangre limpia y de familia respetable.

"El futuro del pueblo". Negó con la cabeza, totalmente apesadumbrado.

— Draco, querido. Podrías tratar, al menos, de poner una cara presentable—siseó Pansy, acomodándose el reluciente collar que él le acababa de obsequiar— estamos en un lugar decente

_Como si alguna vez hubiesen estado en un lugar indecente._

— Disculpa si no disfruto la tortura—gruñó.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco— Has estado de un insoportable últimamente… ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada—contestó él, arqueando a las cejas. _No me vas a dar ni un hijo, bruja. Y yo no puedo dejar que los Malfoy se mueran conmigo… _

— Seguro—contestó la mujer, sin creerle nada y retándolo con la mirada a decirle la verdad.

Draco sintió algo muy extraño en el fondo de su estómago: ira. Imprevisible, feroz… hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó de su incómodo cojín, dejando bastante dinero con la mesa. ¿Pansy quería el meollo del asunto? Pues él se lo iba a dar.

Después de todo, los Malfoy siempre complacen a sus esposas.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—chilló ella, una vez se hubieron aparecido de regreso en la seguridad de la mansión.

Draco se giró para encararla, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sentía que si esperaba un momento más, la ira desaparecería y su vida podría continuar tan perfecta como era hasta entonces.

Eran el matrimonio perfecto, por el amor de Merlín. Si Pansy no podía procrear, pues bien, él sí podía y… conseguiría un niño. Lo criarían juntos y nadie tendría por qué saber nada.

Así. Perfecto.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos cuando la verdad la golpeó como un hipogrifo furioso.

— Así que es eso—murmuró sombríamente— Ya te habías tardado. Sabes que no es mi culpa que no pueda tener hijos, Draco

— Lo sé—contestó él en un tono similar— pero tampoco es mi culpa. Y sigue siendo un hecho: necesitamos un heredero

Pansy apretó los labios.

— Me hubiera gustado que tú fueras su madre biológica, pero parece que la vida no lo ha querido así. Encontraré a alguien que pueda tenerlo y cuando nazca lo traeré aquí para criarlo nosotros…

—¿Y crees tú…—siseó ella, la furia haciendo brillar sus ojos de una manera tan exquisita como Draco jamás había visto— que yo voy a criar a un hijo bastardo tuyo?

Draco apretó los puños.

— No será un hijo bastardo…

—¡Claro que lo va a ser!—gritó Pansy. Draco no pudo más que admirar tanto sentimiento en la usualmente glacial mujer— ¡Cualquier hijo que no sea tuyo y mío es un bastardo¡Estamos casados!

— ¡Y tú no puedes hacer la única cosa para la que sirven las mujeres!—rugió él, dejando que el hiriente comentario diera justo en el blanco. Pansy se quedó muda, pálida.

— Y yo—continuó Draco— tengo un deber con mi apellido: preservarlo. Así que debo conseguir un hijo… viendo que soy perfectamente capaz de concebir, realmente eres tú la que sale sobrando en el plan…

Con eso, se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Lucien abrazó a Ginevra, acomodando la durmiente cabeza pelirroja sobre su pecho. La bruja le había agradado desde que posó sus ojos en ella.

Y aún seguía haciéndolo.

Suspiró, pensando en qué podía hacer para convencerla de ayudarle a atraer a Ángel de nuevo. Todo el asunto era una burla… por favor… ¿Ferio suplantando _su_ lugar? (Rió despectivamente).

Quizá podía tentarla con la sangre oscura. La promesa de la inmortalidad siempre volvía locos a los humanos; podía no interesarles antes, pero una vez tentados no podían dejar de pensar en ello.

Sí, seguro que con eso podía empezar.

— Ginevra querida¿Te sientes bien? Llevas horas dormida—preguntó él con un tono meloso, en cuanto notó que la mujer había comenzado a moverse— Ya casi va a amanecer

La pelirroja parpadeó, un poco desorientada— ¿Qué haces aquí¿No tendrías que estar buscando a tu amante fugado?

— Mi amante fugado necesita encontrarse con su pasado. Ginevra, tú eres la única que puede ayudarle…

La mujer hizo un sonido curioso, un ruido que le recordaba a las ratas que tenía que asesinar cuando viajaba en barco para alimentarse. Al mismo tiempo, se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró enfadada.

— ¿Que no son capaces de dejarme vivir en paz?—gruñó— Además, ya le dije todo lo que podía haberle dicho a Harry… Ángel… lo que sea; y aún así el bello amnésico no recuerda nada de nada—se cruzó de brazos— Y además, te culpa—Ahora estaba mintiendo, pero adoraba la cara de decepción que ponía Lucien cuando le decían que su "ángel" ya no lo quería.

— ¿Y qué fue de su familia?—le preguntó entonces él, calmadamente— De seguro ellos podrían ayudarle…

Ginevra negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más relajada. Odiaba hablar de Harry, pero extrañamente algo la estaba impulsando a continuar.

— Todos están muertos—comentó ella, mirando al techo— Harry era huérfano y la poca familia de cariño que logró está muerta…

Lucien asintió, concentrando todo su poder en obligarla a contarle todo lo que sabía.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó, acariciando la mejilla con aire ausente.

— Sí… Sirius ya había muerto antes de que Harry desapareciese, luego Dumbledore, mi familia, el profesor Lupin, Hermione… No queda nadie realmente cercano—cerró los ojos.

— Más que tú¿Verdad? Porque tú eras cercana—murmuró el vampiro, tratando de extender su hechizo.

Ginevra negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con algo parecido a la acusación.

— Nunca lo conocí realmente, supongo—contestó ella, poniéndose de pie— Y me gustaría que te fueras; porque, sin importar el status con que cuenten ante el Lord, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a molestarme le voy a prender fuego…

Lucien asintió, un poco asombrado de que la bruja hubiese escapado de su control sin que él lo notara; pero sólo un poco. No sería la primera vez que las magias chocaban y hacían cosas extrañas…

— No te preocupes, Ginevra, aunque no puedo asegurarte que Ángel vaya a dejarte en paz una vez que entienda el papel que jugaste en su vida…

— Tendré que prenderle fuego a él, entonces. Adiós Lucien—se veía molesta.

— Adiós, Ginevra—contestó él, caminando tranquilamente por la puerta.

La aludida apretó fuerte la mandíbula. No sabía qué, pero estaba segura que Lucien tramaba algo.

Y ella ya no iba a permitir que la usasen a su antojo.

* * *

Ángel cayó de rodillas al piso. Era en ocasiones como esa, cuando el sentimiento que lo invadía era tan fuerte que parecía no poder contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, cuando deseaba poderse lastimar.

Una mordida, un rasguño, un raspón… lo que fuera que no cerrara inmediatamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Cualquier ranura por la cual pudiese evacuar tanta aprehensión.

Parecía, después de todo, que su amnesia sí tenía cura. Un buen paseo por el pensadero de una mujer que había sido amiga de Ginevra la Mortífaga.

Era tan patético… considerando que no eran ni seis los recuerdos que le involucraban, sin embargo habían sido suficientes para desatar el nudo que había sido su memoria hasta entonces.

Y pensar que había creído que Lucien, envuelto en su capa oscura, era la muerte venida a llevárselo.

Rió. Sin sentimiento, quizá sólo por no llorar; quizá sólo por burlarse de su estupidez.

— Harry¿Estás bien?—La mujer rubia, Luna, lo miraba con preocupación.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Pero no habló.

— No te preocupes—le dijo ella, apretándole el hombro en gesto de apoyo. Qué risa, si ni siquiera podía sentirlo realmente— es mucho para abarcar de una sola vez

Suspiró, dando voz a un pensamiento del cual no había sido consciente hasta entonces— Pero, Ginevra dijo que todos habían muerto…

Para su sorpresa, la rubia sonrió. Tristemente y con un aire de demencia algo pronunciado, pero sonrió.

— Lo dijo porque así lo cree—se llevó una mano al tatuaje en su cuello— no sé si conozcas el manejo de los mortífagos…

Harry negó con la cabeza. Si era honesto, no había asunto que pudiese interesarle menos. Vaya ironía¿Huh?

— Bueno—murmuró ella— no te aburriré con detalles. Yo trabajaba para una revista, como reportera—sonrió ampliamente, como si el asunto le trajera muy buenos recuerdos— y tenía relaciones amistosas con muchos sectores… digamos… marginados del mundo mágico. El Lord quería ese vínculo, así que me ofreció un trato—acarició de nuevo el tatuaje— Mi vida a cambio de ayuda…

El vampiro asintió, entendiendo la posición de la mujer. Era lógico que aceptara.

— Pero Ginny nunca supo de esto—los ojos grises desviaron la mirada hacia el techo— Para entonces hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que ella y yo no nos frecuentábamos. Ginny se convirtió en una mortífaga muy peligrosa; cuando toda su familia luchaba contra eso. Y yo, la verdad, lo único que quería en la vida era llegar a entender muchas cosas… —se encogió de hombros— era lógico que ella asumiera que yo estaba muerta. Era lo más probable, después de todo.

Ángel asintió, un poco mareado con todo el discurso.

— Bueno, gracias—murmuró él— Me ayudaste a aclarar muchas dudas, pero me tengo que ir…

— Claro—contestó ella sonriendo— Sólo prométeme que volverás un día, digo, una noche de estas para que podamos platicar de cómo los vampiros ven el mundo…

Arqueó ambas cejas— Seguro… Hasta entonces, Luna.

— Nos vemos, Harry—respondió ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Harry. Vaya que sonaba raro el nombre. Pero Ángel tampoco le gustaba.

Se perdió entre las azoteas de la ciudad, hasta que llegó a una cornisa y decidió sentarse.

Tanto que había querido recuperar su pasado y ahora que lo tenía (rió sin humor), quizás hubiese sido mejor dejarlo por la paz. ¿Qué cosa tan importante podía estar oculta en él, de cualquier manera?

Ninguna. No había sido más que un estúpido adolescente con pretensiones de mártir. Harry James Potter. El Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Seducir-A-Un-Vampiro.

Enterró la cabeza en sus manos, conteniendo un sollozo. Quizá por eso Ginevra no había querido decirle nada al principio, quizá quería protegerlo de su propia estupidez, quizá quería evitarle el dolor, quizá… sólo quizá… no quería volver a verle en su vida.

Y no la culparía. Había sido un perdedor (uno al que ella había querido, le recordó una voz en su cabeza) y ahora volvía, siendo el mismo perdedor (Ángel no puede vivir sin estar entre las piernas de un vampiro poderoso) pero inmortal.

El sollozo se le escapó. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tanto drama?

Ginevra le había querido. O le quería.

O sólo le gustaba tener novios nocivos; a juzgar por el lindo pedazo de decoración que había guardado en su casa cuando fue a visitarla.

_Tom Riddle._

Su sangre sabía buena, a pesar de tanto que Harry lo había odiado. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho a la pequeña Ginny. ¿Había alguna diferencia entre todos ellos?

— Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad—gruñó Ferio a modo de saludo.

Ángel no se dignó a contestarle¿Qué caso tenía, sino que enterró más la cabeza en el hueco entre sus piernas. No quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Una eternidad sabiendo que no tenía propósito alguno.

— ¿Ángel?—preguntó el vampiro, preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

— No—fue la amortiguada respuesta, un poco quebrada— No estoy nada bien

Esto alarmó al llamado Ferio, quien se hincó frente a la pequeña belleza que adoraba tener en su cama. Su Ángel.

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó, acariciando los cabellos oscuros.

Ángel levantó la cabeza despacio, sólo para dejar que le vampiro mayor admirara los surcos rojizos que habían dejado las lágrimas de sangre en sus mejillas.

— Ya lo supe todo. Por fin, todo lo que había que saber—sonrió trémulamente— logré recordarlo

— Vaya, supongo que no era nada bueno—frunció el ceño— a juzgar por tu rostro

Ángel bufó.

— Hubiera sido listo de mi parte escuchar a Ginevra y no averiguar nada—murmuró, mirando hacia el cielo.

— ¿La mortífaga pelirroja?—gruñó— como si alguien obedeciese de buena gana a una mujer tan histérica…

El pelinegro rió, con _sólo_ un ligero toque de histeria en la voz.

— Solía ser mi novia¿Sabes?—arqueó las cejas— cuando vivía.

Ferio parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que hacías cuando tu amante perdía un tornillo?

— No, no lo sabía—contestó, optando por concentrarse en la pregunta intrascendente— Aunque, he de agregar—sonrió pronunciadamente— que tu gusto ha mejorado bastante

Aquello logró que el vampiro pelinegro sonriera, realmente divertido.

— Tan modesto como siempre—murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era lindo volver a terrenos familiares.

Ferio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros— Algunas cosas sólo son—dijo— ¿Y ya sabes qué vas a hacer?

El pelinegro levantó de nuevo la vista al cielo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Pues… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?...—cerró los ojos— tratar de encontrar algo en que entretenerme de ahora en adelante—rió secamente— tengo mucho tiempo para desperdiciar.

Demasiado, en realidad.


	7. Señor Lado Amable

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

* * *

_

**_Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada. Ah si… y algunos spoilers inconscientes (cof cof) del sexto libro. _**

Disclaimer: Conocen el cuento. Casi todo es de Rowling. No demandar.

**Sobre el capítulo: Sabe a cítrico, damas y caballeros, si no es que a Lemon total. Y mención a trasvestismo, entre otras cosas. Aquí se ve por qué somos M. Lean bajo su propio morbo, es decir, riesgo.**

* * *

"**Señor Lado Amable"**

"¿Dónde ha ido mi corazón?"

Fields Of Innocence­—Evanescence

* * *

En los meses subsecuentes a la peculiar _partida _de su accidentado amante, Ginevra encontró que las fiestas del Lord iban perdiendo regularidad hasta convertirse sólo en fantasmas de la victoria obtenida.

Después de todo, había que recordar que Voldemort no era humano. Por tanto, los placeres humanos (tales como el supuesto brío de diversión y petulancia propio de los mortífagos, ella excluida _por defecto_) le resultaban sólo cosas obligadas para sus pequeños lacayos.

Así que a la pelirroja no sorprendió cuando el Lord, ya puesto manos (¿Garras?) a la obra de gobernar su nuevo imperio global, decidió mandarla a llamar. Ella siempre tan útil y necesitada.

Lo que si la sorprendió, en cambio, fue la primera pregunta que le hizo el reminiscente de mago oscuro.

— ¿Cómo han ido las cosas contigo y Tom, eh Ginevra?—inquirió la voz impasiblemente.

Ginevra casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— Tom está muerto, señor—contestó, tratando de lucir humilde y dócil.

El Lord frunció el ceño (para sus estándares).

— Ven aquí, Ginevra—la pelirroja se acercó a donde su señor se sentaba, hincándose para quedar a la altura apropiada (obviamente no podía mantener una conversación con él estando ella más arriba. Era inconcebible para el protocolo)— ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre ese asunto?—preguntó él, suavemente.

Un poco confundida por el tono, negó con la cabeza— No, mi señor—Cuando el Lord asintió satisfecho, le dedicó una porra a sus barreras mentales.

— Muy bien—contestó él, levantando una pálida y larga mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Ginevra se congeló en su sitio.

¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?

El Lord jamás, pero jamás de los nuncas tenía gestos _afectivos _o que demostraran cualquier clase de interés… err… _carnal._ Y había una razón muy válida para esa falta de… interés: la falta de humanidad. ¡Por Merlín! Si la criatura estaba más de aquél lado que de éste… No tenía apetencias sexuales. No era humano.

Y bueno, quizá alguno de sus instintos animales apuntaran hacia el apareamiento, pero para algo estaba _Nagini... _¿No?

Era obvio que, siendo ya un ser tan _evolucionado_ él, una simple mujer no le servía. Su alarmada mente ordenó a su estúpido cuerpo que se alejara del contacto antes que pudiese hacer algo de diplomacia para salvarse.

Merlín¿Así o más _suicida_?

— Mi Señor—comenzó, antes de estar segura de cómo disculparse— Yo…

Para su sorpresa (alguien debía estar jugándole una muy mala broma en alguna parte), el Lord rió. Y hasta parecía divertido.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ginevra, por la vida querida de todo lo que consideraba sagrado, se propuso no voltear.

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando una voz demasiado conocida habló.

— ¿Mi señor?—casi podía verle arqueando una ceja— Me dijeron que solicitaba mi presencia

— Por supuesto—Si no conociera tan bien al Lord, habría dicho que su voz sonaba entretenida— Ginevra, ya puedes retirarte

Merlín, hubiera dado todo por poder escupir en la expresión sardónica de Malfoy mientras salía del cuarto. Y sólo cuando estuvo fuera de él, cayó en cuenta de que el Lord no le había dicho nada. Ni misión, ni puesto, ni jerarquía. Nada de _nada._

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

* * *

Harry observó con un poco de disgusto su imagen en el espejo. Ahora que recordaba cómo había sido antes, no podía pensar que seguía viéndose exactamente igual.

Pero no lo era. Y eso no le hacía justicia a su apariencia; o viceversa.

Así que, ante un medio-divertido medio-preocupado Ferio, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

No podía hacer nada sobre el largo o el estilo de su cabello (al menos no sin magia), así que se tuvo que conformar con saturárselo de gel fijador y acentuar aquello de "parado para todas partes".

Ferio rió a carcajadas cuando se enfundó en unos jeans apretadísimos y prácticamente rodó por el suelo cuando, encima de la sencilla camisa blanca, se puso una chaqueta de piel negra con estoperoles: y en los pies, botas a juego para completar el atuendo.

De un estuche de maquillaje que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido, tomó un lápiz delineador negro y, con toda la pericia que podían dar las siempre útiles habilidades vampíricas, se dibujó una línea perfecta alrededor de los ojos verdes. Acentuó dicha línea con el mismo _kohl _y un poco de sombra oscura. Tuvo que pintarse los pálidos labios de un débil rosa y aplicó algo de rubor a sus mejillas.

Ferio, ahora, _definitivamente_ rodaba por el piso deshaciéndose en carcajadas.

Harry, que ya no se sentía como un Harry para nada, esperó pacientemente a que terminara; mirándose en el espejo. La verdad era que sus ojos llamaban demasiado la atención con tanto negro alrededor y, bueno, quizá se le había pasado un poco la mano.

— Por Dios—logró decir Ferio, aún jadeando por la risa— pareces un modelo punk ochentero, medio gay, medio emo (aunque quizá eso viene a ser lo mismo) recién sacado de uno de esos programas televisivos donde te dicen cómo arreglarte…

Harry parpadeó, un poco ofendido.

— Pero aún así—continuó el de ojos castaños, cambiando un poco el tono de su sonrisa— _delicioso_

— ¿Ah sí?—Harry detuvo al vampiro, que comenzaba a encerrarlo entre sus brazos— Pues hoy no es tu noche, guapo

Y Ferio se quedó ahí, de pronto abrazando una gran bocanada de aire.

Mientras, Harry se perdía por los clubes de Londres. Aún seguía asombrándole cómo bajo la apretada superficie del imperio prevaleciente en las calles, uno podía seguir encontrando lugares dónde divertirse.

En el escenario, una bonita rubia entonaba una canción de los sesentas, Janis Joplin y todo su _soul_. Sus caderas se movían quizá demasiado escandalosamente para la tranquila _Cry Baby_, pero seguía siendo un precioso espectáculo con los labios color carmín y sus enormes ojos azules-grisáceos, tan femeninos.

Lo único que la traicionaba era el tamaño de la mano que aferraba el micrófono. La mano de un hombre; los hombros demasiado cuadrados… la prominente manzana de Adán, camuflajeada para el ojo mortal.

Harry rió al notar que la mayoría de las mujeres en el lugar eran, de hecho, hombres. Se había ido a meter en un club trasvesti y él ni en cuenta.

— ¿Te importaría compartir la broma, cielo?—preguntó una escandalosa pelirroja que se acababa de dejar caer en la otra silla que estaba dispuesta a su mesa.

— No es nada realmente—sonrió él— Sólo me reía de mí mismo…

— Ohh… esa es una cualidad que pocos poseen—comentó ella, acariciándole el antebrazo, por encima de la chaqueta, con sus masculinos dedos. Harry sonrió— ¿Y qué haces tan tarde aquí, pequeño?

La sonrisa del vampiro se amplió, adoraba cómo la gente siempre asumía cosas por su congelada apariencia de diecisiete años.

— Sólo admiraba a la cantante—contestó con voz inocente. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron, divertidos.

— ¿En serio?—sonrió pronunciadamente— Yo la conozco, podría presentarte si quieres…

Harry ladeó la cabeza— ¿Lo harías?

— Por supuesto, a Adina le encanta conocer a sus admiradores… —se colocó un mechón rojo tras la oreja— pero disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Samantha—le tendió la mano.

El vampiro la estrechó— Yo soy Ángel... ¿Puedo llamarte Sam?—preguntó, tratando de mantener el tono inocente.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír— por supuesto, Ángel. Qué nombre tan lindo¿Sabes? Te queda a la perfección…

Harry sólo sonrió, uniéndose al coro de aplausos que se creó al terminar _Adina_ su canción.

— Oh… éste es nuestro momento—lo tomó de la mano— Ven

Harry, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, se dejó arrastrar hasta la parte trasera del escenario. Hasta los camerinos, para más señas.

Adina retocaba su lápiz labial cuando Samantha abrió la puerta de un portazo, arrastrando a un chico con ella. La rubia, acostumbrada a toda clase de desplantes por parte de su amiga, terminó de aplicarse el labial tranquilamente y sólo entonces volteó.

La vista que la recibió, sin embargo, no era nada a lo que estuviese acostumbrada. Junto a su exuberante amiga se encontraba parado el chico más… _interesante_ que jamás hubiese visto. Ojos imposiblemente verdes y boca de pecado. La rubia se relamió los labios.

— Adiiiiiina—canturreó Samantha— quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Ángel. Otro que cae bajo el encanto de tu voz—se giró hacia el chico— Ángel, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Adina; adora los ojos verdes.

Harry rió cuando Adina golpeó a Samantha en la cabeza.

— Un placer, Ángel—sonrió la rubia mientras estrechaban manos.

— Bueno, bueno, viendo que ustedes son fanáticos de la misma música y que a mí me aburre hasta la muerte—la pelirroja dio un giro dramático…—los dejo solos— y salió del camerino dando un portazo.

Harry sonrió, haciendo el contacto visual imprescindible para que su hechizo de vampiro funcionara— Me encanta—declaró, sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta de lo verdadera que era la declaración.

Adina le imitó— A mí también—miró sus manos, que aún seguían enlazadas— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ángel?

— Los suficientes—contestó él, fijando más (si era eso posible) su vista en los ojos de ella.

Adina ladeó la cabeza, comenzando a trazar círculos en la mano del chico con su pulgar— ¿Estás seguro? Hay cosas sobre mí que podrían… sorprendente

Harry rió, acercándose más a ella. Levantó su otra mano hasta el cuello y trazó el contorno (de cerca bastante obvio) de su manzana de Adán.

— Pruébame—contestó.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron por la sorpresa, pero en un par de segundos la emoción se desvaneció dando paso a una sonrisa bastante felina.

Tomando el gesto como señal, Harry apretó a la rubia contra él. Con muy poco, o nulo, tacto tomó la boca de delgados labios, enterró una mano en la nuca rubia para profundizar el beso y se concentró para mantener sus colmillos fuera de alcance.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas (era una tortura estar rodeado por tanto calor mortal y no poder _morder_), Adina se separó para tomar aire.

— Dios—susurró, haciéndole sonreír— ¿Estás seguro?... quiero decir—presionó su entrepierna contra la de él, haciéndole notar una dureza que se suponía no debía estar ahí— ¿Estás _seguro_?

Por respuesta, Harry sonrió y deslizó la mano por debajo del vestido. Adina se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego se relajó. Las manos de la rubia viajaron hasta sus solapas y le quitaron la chaqueta.

Caminaron (dando bastantes traspiés) hasta llegar a un sofá que se veía bastante mullido. Adina le empujó bruscamente, para luego montarse sobre él y desabrocharle la camisa. A los pocos segundos la prenda yacía en el suelo, bastante lejos de la chaqueta.

Harry tomó entonces el tiempo para bajar el cierre del vestido. En un movimiento, suave y rápido, la prenda le hizo compañía a su camisa.

Ese hombre tenía la piel más blanca que Harry hubiese visto en un mortal. Los rizos rubios le caían hasta la mitad de la espalda y la yugular le pulsaba deliciosamente con el ritmo de su excitación. Lamió desesperadamente la vena.

Adina gimió y echó la cabeza para atrás, dándole más acceso al cuello blanco. Con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada noble, movió su boca hasta el centro del mismo, succionando su manzana de Adán.

— Dios—suspiró ella, roncamente. La voz de pronto le había bajado un par de octavas y aquello divirtió al vampiro; quien aprovechó la distracción para empujar a la rubia e invertir posiciones.

— Deberías llamarme Ángel—contestó él, aún con la sonrisa maliciosa plantada en la cara, mientras bajaba una mano para acariciar— _Adina_— aquello que desmentía el nombre.

­ — Adam—gruñó la rubia, con la voz completamente masculina­— El nombre es Adam.

Harry asintió— Bien, Adam… cierra los ojos—aquellas orbes azulosas le obedecieron y él sonrió, deshaciéndose en un tirón de la pequeña tanga negra que ya no ocultaba mucho realmente.

Realmente era un hombre hermoso, pensó el vampiro mientras succionaba la punta de la erección. La meta era embriagarlo en orgasmos, para poderse alimentar él después.

_¿Quién dijo que no podía cazar por sí mismo?_

Adam se dejó llevar, envuelto en las sensaciones. Era increíble cómo aquél chico parecía saber exactamente dónde tocar, dónde lamer, dónde succionar. Dios, si seguía así se iba a correr más pronto que un estúpido adolescente lleno de hormonas.

Pero aquellos labios eran de pecado, no sólo se veían así. El chico tenía la boca de una prostituta y… _gimió…_ sabía cómo usarla.

Cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente, supo que estaba cerca. También supo, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba y los dedos de los pies se le enrollaban, que iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para devolver el favor.

Y, patéticamente, cuando se derramó en la boca de aquel niño hermoso obtuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El mundo explotó en colores y luces incoherentes, luego un dolor agudo…

_Arteria femoral. _

Y después, nada paraAdam Philips.

Harry se sació de aquel cuerpo, con las mejillas coloreadas por la sangre se levantó y miró con atención el cabello rubio.

Le había llamado bastante la atención. Era tan lindo. Y la espalda sobre la que caía era preciosa, si uno obviaba la desagradable marca del mago oscuro de Lucien (que para colmo no estaba tatuada como en los otros mortales que había visto, sino parecía haber sido hecha con un objeto caliente o algo así).

Se puso lentamente la camisa, pensando en que la rubia debía haber estado muy excitada para no notar la falta de interés de _su amigo_ (miró divertido a la zona corporal en cuestión) allá abajo. Las desventajas de estar muerto.

Pero sabía tan delicioso.

— _Cry, cry baby_—le cantó al cuerpo sin vida. « La Petit Morte para ti, bebé. Llora »

Tomó su chaqueta y salió sin que nadie lo viera; feliz consigo mismo.

Ya no necesitaba a ningún vampiro para sobrevivir. Sólo necesitaba un espejo para retocarse el maquillaje.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sonrió con superioridad y algo de burla. Adoraba cuando podía hacer que la gente se sintiera incómoda.

Y si esa gente era Ginevra Weasley, puntos extras para el bono.

— Entonces—arqueó una ceja—¿Seguirás negando tu verdadera profesión, Ginevra?

— No sé de qué hablas, _Draco_—gruñó la pelirroja, a todas luces molesta y nerviosa.

— Oh, por supuesto que no—rió el rubio— Si tú jamás has tenido que recurrir a _técnicas alternativas_ para lograr ser una buena Mortífaga—agregó sarcásticamente.

Y la bofetada que le surcó la mejilla lo tomó por sorpresa, realmente. Había visto a la mujer manejar mejor una mayor cantidad de tensiones antes.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con las mujeres últimamente?

Ni siquiera le dejó reclamar, porque dio dos pasos al frente y se desapareció. Draco se sobó la quijada.

Todas estaban de un insoportable que ya se cargaban, pensó enojado. Y él que debía encontrar alguna sangrelimpia que le diese un hijo, preferentemente del agrado de Pansy (¡Ja! Buen chiste), para poder mantener su broma de matrimonio en pie.

Con el ánimo arruinado, se propuso largarse de los cuarteles. Realmente¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ocupando ese remedo de castillo en medio de la nada? Si ya eran los amos y señores del mundo¡Por Merlín! Odiaba cuando todos se ponían en modo troglodita y se olvidaban de cosas tan imprescindibles como los modales, la elegancia y la finura.

— Hola cielo... ¿Por qué tan enojado?—Una rubia (a la que ya había visto antes pero no podía ubicar realmente) le saludó, sentada en el alféizar de una enorme ventana empotrada en lo más alto de la pared.

Draco detuvo su molesto caminar.

— Cosas¿Y tú quién eres?—preguntó, con genuina curiosidad. No había que olvidar que estaba buscando una mujer para procrear.

La rubia saltó hasta el piso sin ninguna dificultad, haciendo gemir mentalmente a Draco ("Es sólo otro vampiro").

— Claire¿Y tú?—preguntó ella, caminando en círculos a su alrededor.

— Draco Malfoy—contestó, observándola un poco irritado.

Ella detuvo su paseo y lo miró con un aire pensativo.

— Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte…—le dijo, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo estúpidamente.

— ¿Disculpa?—vaya, nadie le había dicho a Draco que los vampiros podían embriagarse.

— Que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, ya sabes, para lo de tu hijo—contestó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Draco frunció el entrecejo— ¿Y tú como sabes que yo necesito ayuda con eso?

Claire puso los ojos en blanco— Soy una vampira bastante _madura_—sonrió— Y tú debes ser pésimo en Oclumancia…

El rubio apretó la mandíbula. No era malo, sólo estaba…

— _Distraído, _ya lo sé…—continuó ella, haciendo un ademán para quitarle importancia— el caso es que conozco a alguien—sonrió maliciosamente— y puedo llevarte con ella…

Draco arqueó una ceja— ¿A cambio de qué?

Aquello pareció divertir a la vampira, porque soltó una risita que le recordó bastante a sus días en Hogwarts; cuando tenía que acercarse a una manada de chicas para lograr salir con sólo una— De un poco de tu ayuda, por supuesto—suspiró— Verás, estoy practicando la _pequeña bebida_—sonrió, mostrando sus sobrenaturales colmillos— y necesito voluntarios…

El rubio, aún con la ceja arqueada, resopló— ¿Y no puedes encontrarlos en la calle? Los muggles están baratos hoy en día…

La vampira volvió a reír, acercándosele peligrosamente. Una mano de uñas largas trazó círculos sobre un botón de su túnica— Sí, pero la sangre de los magos sabe diferente… es más entretenida—acabó.

Draco asintió— Eso lo comprendo… —miró críticamente a la rubia, quien sonreía con todo el encanto que podía desplegar— De acuerdo

— ¡Bien!—exclamó ella, dando unos saltitos de chica emocionada antes de encajar los colmillos en su cuello sin previo aviso.

Draco vio estrellas, ráfagas de colores; un enorme prado cubierto de nieve, donde una niña pequeña corría agarrada de la mano de una mujer. Y sintió una deliciosa oleada de placer recorrerle con cada succión.

Merlín. Ahora comprendía por qué la maldita raza no se extinguía.

Y así tan pronto como había iniciado, acabó. Claire separó su boca de él y le sonrió ferozmente.

— Dime, Draco Malfoy¿Sabes hacer la cosa esa de _Plop_ donde te mueves a otro lugar?—preguntó ella.

— ¿Aparecerse?—frunció el ceño, aún un poco mareado y notando que la vampira no se había apartado de su lado— Claro

— ¿Podrías hacerlo conmigo?—preguntó, parpadeando inocentemente.

— Seguro—la tomó de la mano— ¿A dónde?

— A Londres—Draco arqueó una ceja— A lo que solía ser el Ministerio de Magia.

Y _Plop_, se fueron.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de su departamento se había abierto repentinamente, Ginevra había saltado a por su varita y se había puesto a cubierto tras el respaldo de su amado sofá. Años de guerra no venían en balde, después de todo.

Por eso, cuando el que había entrado por su puerta había sido el mismísimo Lord Oscuro acompañado por una dramática ráfaga de aire (más artificial que la reverencia que ella le había hecho nomás verlo), no había podido sino sorprenderse.

— Mi señor…—murmuró— ¿Ocurre algo?

Para añadir _anonadamiento_ a su estado de ánimo, el Lord se dejó caer muy poco elegantemente sobre _su_ sofá.

— No, Ginevra. Sólo vine a hablar contigo, como fuimos interrumpidos antes…—antes de que el que alguna vez fuera mago acabase su oración, Ginevra se había sentado en el sofá también. En el extremo totalmente opuesto.

— Oh sí, mi señor… si me permite decirlo, me estaba preguntando la razón de que me hubiese llamado ante su presencia—murmuró dócilmente.

El Lord _sonrió_ (Bienvenida a la Dimensión Desconocida, le dijo una voz en su cabeza con extraña musiquita de fondo)— La razón es muy sencilla, Ginevra, vine a ofrecerte un trabajo

— ¿Un trabajo, mi lord?—preguntó estúpidamente.

— Así es; uno de tiempo completo. Y muy bien pagado, debo añadir—¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que el Lord se burlaba de ella?

— Vaya, wow… um… —se rascó la cabeza— ah… ¿Gracias?

Eso de la impresión de que se burlaba de ella se acentuó con la sonrisa del Lord— De nada, pero ¿No vas a preguntarme de qué trata el trabajo?

— ¡Ah sí! Claro, um… ¿De qué es el empleo, mi señor?—preguntó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

— Ah pues eso es fácil… Sólo tendrías que ser la Dama Oscura para mi imperio—contestó él, aún con ese aire de diversión insana.

El sonrojo murió como si le hubieran hecho el _avada_, rápido y con cierta _lucecita_ verde que se le quedó impregnada en la cara.

— ¿Mi Lord?—quizá había oído mal— Me temo que no comprendo…

— Verás Ginevra—procedió el Lord, como si estuviera presto a contar un gran relato— Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, debo comenzar a ver por otras cosas; como la estabilidad de mi imperio. No soy mortal—Ginevra asintió con vehemencia, haciendo que el Lord sonriera— pero tampoco inmortal… y si no formo una estructura estable con la distribución del poder, voy a tener problemas _potencialmente_ graves en el futuro. Así que necesito una consorte, y más adelante… herederos.

_Estupefacción_le describiría mejor entonces (¿Se lo tomaría muy a mal si vomitaba ahí mismo?).

— M-mi Lord… yo—aspiró ruidosamente. Nadie le había informado de _esas letras pequeñas_ a la hora de hacerse Mortífaga— Sería un honor—acabó con una sonrisa trémula.

Y era por eso que ahora corría como desesperada por el parque. ¡Maab¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así?

No podía negarse, por Merlín, la despellejaría viva (literalmente) o de perdida la freiría a _cruciatus_. Luego le arrancaría la cabeza y se haría una bonita bufanda con su cabellera…

Se detuvo de pronto y tuvo que inclinarse sobre unos arbustos para vomitar.

Se sentía mareada, confusa, asqueada. El sólo pensar en ser la madre de los hijos de _esa cosa_ le hacía querer vomitar de nuevo. Pero sería Emperatriz, La Dama Oscura, Reina de… de… del mundo.

Y algún día, su hijo tendría todo el poder en sus manos.

Se dejó caer al suelo, de sentón. No podía llegar más alto. No había nada más por lo cual luchar en esa existencia. ¿Y, no había sido esa la principal razón por la que había elegido así su estilo de vida?

El poder.

En un principio, poder para vengarse de aquellos que le habían hecho perder lo más preciado en la vida. Luego poder para dominar, para conseguir algo que ni siquiera sabía que seguía instalado en lo más profundo de su mente. Después el poder de ver a los ojos a todos aquellos que la habían tachado de inferior y reír en sus caras.

No había poder más grande que el que acababa de aceptar. Y sólo tenía que repetírselo hasta que se lo creyera.

— Hola Ginevra¿Estás enferma?—pegó un salto al escuchar una voz junto a ella. Claire la miraba con curiosidad en los ojos.

— No… sólo… me siento… —se encogió de hombros, incapaz de expresarse.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza— Parece ser que traes una maraña de sentimientos¿Ah?—le tendió una mano, que Ginevra tomó para levantarse— ¿Qué te pasó?

Se mordió el labio— Cosas—murmuró.

Claire rió, aparentemente divertida— Todos los magos son iguales, por lo que veo.

Ginevra frunció el ceño¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa vampira?...

— Pero no importa—sonrió la rubia—es una noche muy bonita¿No crees?—rió, girando sobre sus talones y extendiendo los brazos.

— Pues—miró al cielo— Sí, es una noche bonita…

Claire asintió vehementemente— Oye... ¿No has visto a Lucien?—preguntó— No he podido dar con él desde hace meses…

— Umm… no, lo siento—frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar— fue hace tiempo a mi casa, pero no lo he visto desde entonces. Y no sé, pensé que estaba tratando de recuperar a Harry

Claire rió, dando unos saltitos como chica de colegio emocionada— Sí, eso debe estar haciendo. El querubín se reveló, ya ves… Y Lucien nunca ha soportado a Ferio—rió de nuevo— Por eso quiero encontrarlo… Sería genial ver esa pelea…

Ginevra asintió, dándole la razón sólo por seguirle el juego. La actitud de la vampira era demasiado extraña…

— En fin—suspiró— me iré a buscarlo. Te cuidas Ginevra, hasta lueguito…—se despidió la rubia, saltando por el camino empedrado hasta perderse de vista.

¿Esa se había bebido a un fan de Nirvana o qué?

* * *

Oh, vamos. ¿Review para la desesperada, neurótica y paranoica autora? (esta edición es una perra). 


	8. La cereza del pastel

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán**

* * *

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._

_

* * *

_

**_Advertencias: Cierto contenido homosexual (así como hetero), temas oscuros, parejas indefinidas y demás linduras. Meimi no se responsabiliza por las consecuencias de la lectura prolongada. Ah si… y algunos spoilers inconscientes (cof cof) del sexto libro. _**

Disclaimer: No, de hecho, sí son míos… ¿Acaso no recibieron el memo? Si iba junto con el de la cancelación del Apocalipsis el 6 de junio… Bah, qué lástima.

* * *

"**La cereza del pastel"**

_"Qué maravillosa caricatura de intimidad"_

Build God, Then We'll Talk— Panic! At The Disco

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso.

Muy nervioso, si había que profundizar en el asunto, a pesar de que nada lo delatara. No había perturbación alguna en su pulso, o brillo alguno en sus ojos acerados. Ni siquiera se movía en el espacioso estudio.

Así que cuando la medibruja había entrado, las inmaculadas túnicas blancas bañadas de un líquido rojo que todos sabían no era jugo de fresa, seis horas después de haber visto al hombre por última vez; se sorprendió de encontrarlo exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Tenía un libro en sus manos y la elegante licorera de cristal cortado estaba casi vacía, pero nada más indicaba la presencia de alguien en el lugar.

Excepto, quizá, la mirada de aburrimiento que le estaba siendo dirigida en ese momento.

Se aclaró la garganta— Señor Malfoy, me temo mucho que la señora Malfoy no ha podido…—titubeó ante la intensidad de la mirada. Merlín¿Es que ese hombre no parpadeaba?— El embarazo era de muy alto riesgo, señor. Ni siquiera creíamos que fuese posible una concepción en primer lugar…

— ¿Mi hijo, cómo está?—interrumpió él, la voz extrañamente apacible y neutra.

— Muerto, señor. Hubiese nacido muerto, a pesar de que la señora Malfoy no lo hubiera abortado—la medibruja bajó su mirada, le habían dicho que los Malfoy eran gente sin sentimientos. Pero no podía evitar sentir pena… jamás tendrían hijos.

Draco, por su parte, sopesó todas sus opciones. El nuevo embarazo de Pansy había sido inesperado, casi increíble, y le había arrojado nueva luz a su relación con la bruja. Pero él tenía sus ases bajo la manga, y éste aborto no podía ser más apropiado para acomodar todo en su perfecto lugar.

— ¿Mi esposa?—preguntó, tras unos momentos de meditación.

— Débil, pero se recuperará en pocos días. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su psique. Este tipo de situaciones afectan mucho a las mujeres…

El rubio resistió las ganas de reír. Levantó una mano, mostrándole la palma a la bruja y ésta calló como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo insonorizante.

— Bien. Quiero que todo lo que pasó hoy permanezca secreto, sanadora Reynolds. Por lo que concierne al resto del mundo, usted jamás estuvo aquí… ¿Me entendió?

La medibruja, más inteligente que el promedio, asintió.

— Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. ¿Desea ver a su esposa? Le hemos administrado unos sedantes, pero puede recibirle…

Draco hizo un ligero ademán de despedida.

—La veré—caminó hasta la puerta— Y, sanadora Reynolds, sus servicios ya no son requeridos. Confío en que sabrá mantener la boca cerrada—la manera en que el hombre la miraba hablaba claramente de las consecuencias…

Ella asintió— Por supuesto señor Malfoy

— Bien—contestó él, ladeando un poco la cabeza al continuar su gran esquema mental— Un elfo doméstico le ayudará a deshacerse de eso—señaló su uniforme cubierto de sangre— y le mostrará la salida

Como por arte de magia (¿No era eso irónico?) una de las mencionadas criaturas apareció en escena, sosteniendo una túnica azul limpiamente doblada.

Malfoy se alejó sin siquiera dirigir una mirada atrás.

— Señorita debe cambiarse ahora—declaró la criatura alegremente, extendiéndole la túnica.

Catherine Reynolds obedeció sin poner mucha atención. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso… Pansy Malfoy se había aferrado a su bebé lo más que había podido, y quizá un poco más que eso; cosa que resultaba normal en cualquier mujer, pero teniendo en cuenta los rumores… sacudió la cabeza, de cualquier manera no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía que agradecerle a su madre (quien nunca había confesado su idilio con aquel brujo nacido de muggles y le había dado su propio apellido a la hija concebida de él) que nadie supiera de su linaje, así al menos podía tener un buen empleo. Y servir al Lord sin tanto miedo de ser asesinada un día nomás porque ser media sangre.

Después de todo¿Quién era ella para internarse en la caja privada de horrores de una mujer lo suficientemente estúpida para casarse con un hombre así?

_

* * *

_

Cuando Draco se apareció en la deteriorada vivienda, arrugó la nariz. Odiaba ese lugar. Era demasiado asqueroso. Entró por la ventana del frente (no creía que la puerta pudiese abrirse sin que se cayera) y casi se cayó cuando encontró a la vampira demente (¿Claire?) sentada en una vieja mecedora de madera oscura, cantándole a un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

La vampira lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa fingida.

— ¡Ohhhh!—exhaló— Criaturita, mira quién llegó—rió— ¡Papi!

Draco se abalanzó sobre el engendro, arrancándole el bulto de las manos. Pero era sólo eso, un bulto de cobijas. Lo arrojó al piso y se giró hacia el sucedáneo de mujer.

La rubia reía.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—siseó.

La aludida cruzó una pierna, en una parodia de acomodarse en la mecedora.

— A tu querida incubadora le gusta tenerme alrededor. Parece que Harry-pooh no quiso hablar con ella sobre los estilos de vida de los vampiros famosos. La pobre estaba desolada—se encogió de hombros— ya sabes, con las hormonas y eso. Así que yo me ofrecí a iluminarle en la asignatura, después de todo he andando por estos caminos mucho más tiempo que el querubín diabólico de Lucien…

Draco apretó la boca¿Querubín diabólico?...

— ¿Y dónde está ella?

Los ojos de la mujer vampiro lo miraron con mucha intensidad, tanta que si no hubiese sabido él de antemano que los vampiros eran pequeñas bestias avariciosas quizá hubiese creído que la criatura se preocupaba por la madre.

— Atrás—contestó, después de unos segundos de silencio— Ese bebé va llegar al mundo en cualquier momento…

Draco frunció el ceño— Todavía no es tiempo, faltan…

— Tres semanas—completó Claire— pero mi querido Draco, tú sabes que eso no significa nada… ¿Tengo que decirte cuántos niños prematuros hay en este mundo?—sonrió pronunciadamente— Toda esa sangre—suspiró soñadoramente.

— Me das asco—fue todo lo que contestó el rubio, secretamente pensando que no podía haber tenido mejor suerte… un mes antes de lo supuesto, sí, pero incluso el mismo día; llamaría a Reynolds para que se encargara de la mujer y después tendría que deshacerse de ella, sí, pero era un plan infalible…

— Mis felicitaciones, pequeña serpiente. Pero tu plan infalible tiene—rió— un fallo

El rubio apretó los labios, maldita Oclumancia de mierda...

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

— Que si Reynolds le dice algo a alguien antes de que puedas deshacerte de ella, vas a estar arruinado—la mujer sonaba alegre. Pero, de nuevo, siempre sonaba alegre.

Siempre…

Bufó, una nueva idea formándose en su mente— Si tú te bebieras a Reynolds¿Podrías extraer de ella si habló con alguien?

La vampiro se miró las uñas— quizás…

— ¿Lo harías?

La desquiciante sonrisa volvió a su boca— ¿Y qué habría para mí?

— La sangre de Reynolds y de todos los demás que sepan algo… ¿Qué más quieres?—preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos— podemos negociar

Claire rió— La sangre, derecho para visitarles de vez en cuando… Deseo ver crecer a ese niño—sentenció, un poco más seria.

— No lo vas a convertir en vampiro nunca¿Me entiendes?—siseó él, metiendo una mano a su túnica para buscar su varita.

Para su sorpresa, la "mujer" casi se cae al suelo en un ataque de risa— Por favor, el pobre niño tendrá suficiente fortuna en la vida si no hereda la locura de su madre—un breve vistazo de los crueles colmillos en la carcajada— ¿Crees tú que su pobre mente sobreviviría la inmortalidad?—arrugó la nariz, en un gesto de asco tan perfecto que casi podía haber sido Malfoy. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido— No tengo deseo alguno de crear engendros malditos, bueno—otra carcajada— más malditos que los demás engendros…

Draco bufó, odiando que fuera esa vampiro quien le diera voz a los miedos que no se atrevía a alojar ni en su propia mente— De acuerdo, en esa condición: que jamás le des la sangre a mi hijo, acepto lo demás…

— Oh, ricura—sonrió la imitación de mujer— a ti sí podría traerte a la inmortalidad si no significara perder la voz de tu cabeza; tanta lucha para un exterior tan frío… es adorable. No me molestaría oírlo por los próximos cien años…

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, tratando de contener su ira. No le haría nada de provecho hechizar a ese demonio, todavía le podía ser muy útil.

— Oh, sí—rió Claire— Me encanta que pienses así… —y lo que fuera que quisiese decir en ese momento, quedó ahogado por un potente grito que venía del fondo de la casa— Parece que tu niño ya viene—comentó ella como sin nada— puedo oler la sangre—se relamió los labios.

Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de contener su asco.

— Voy a traer a Reynolds—declaró, entrecerrando los ojos para darle más fuerza a su mirada— Si le haces algo a mi bebé…

Claire levantó ambas manos— Soy un vampiro, no un caníbal—bufó— voy a tratar de mantener viva a tu incubadora¿Te parece?

— Hazlo—concedió el rubio— y te conseguiré un lindo sangresucia para que te lo chupes tú solita…—añadió, sin saber si el tono sardónico lo divertía más a él o a ella.

Probablemente a ella, porque la vampiro soltó una carcajada infantil y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, desapareciendo por un pasillo que presumiblemente conducía a dondequiera que la bruja estuviese a punto de dar a luz.

— ¡Claire!—escuchó el grito lleno de dolor, mientras salía de la casa para aparecerse de regreso en la mansión y convocar a la medibruja.

Media hora después se encontraba de regreso, prácticamente arrastrando a una confundida Catherine Reynolds a lo largo del camino que había visto a Claire (sí, la vampiro) tomar.

— Señor Malfoy¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntaba la mujer, bastante desorientada.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, así que lo único que hizo fue empujarla por la puerta de una habitación donde se podía ver una cama llena de sangre y algunos otros fluidos (hizo una mueca de asco) que soportaba la rubia figura de Luna Loovegood, con los ojos grises desenfocados por el dolor y la Cazadora de Sangre trabajando algún hechizo vampiro que relajaba visiblemente a la mujer embarazada.

Lunática Lovegood. Draco tuvo una pequeña regresión mental a sus tiempos de estudiante y deseó golpearse¿Procrear un hijo con la Lunática?

Reynolds no necesitó más explicación y se dejó ir sobre la mujer, apartando de un manotazo a Claire para comenzar a correr exámenes, hechizos y hasta un par de pociones.

— Wow—le susurró la rubia, Claire, parándose junto a él y lamiendo distraídamente su mano que estaba cubierta en sangre— ¿Las brujas también hacen algo como el juramento hipocrático? O quizás es que la chica tiene mucha vocación, porque no tiene la más remota idea de lo que sucede aquí y aún así entró como en una especie de modo "piloto automático" con Luna…

Draco, quien no había entendido ni la mitad del diálogo, cogió a la mujer vampiro por la muñeca y la jaló hasta la salita de la casa; soportando estoicamente las carcajadas de su rehén. Cualquier cosa debía ser mejor que tenerla en el mismo cuarto que su futuro hijo y más con toda esa sangre…

­— Draco, cielo—le dijo ella, mirándolo directamente en los ojos mientras le empujaba suavemente sobre la mecedora en la que ella había estado no hacía una hora antes, hasta que quedó sentada en ella— ¿Tanto me odias¿No te parezco en lo más mínimo atractiva?

Y, sin quererlo realmente (Porque el odiaba a las Criaturas de la Noche, en serio que lo hacía. Mucho más a esa Claire que lo había mantenido inmóvil en un mesa de un bar barato hacía tantas noches atrás), se encontró perdido en los ojos azules del sucedáneo de mujer.

Por eso no fue realmente consciente de cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ni de cuando se inclinó sobre su boca y le dio la peor parodia de un beso, mordiendo la lengua para obtener un poco de sangre. Tampoco puso mucha atención a las imágenes de ella misma vestida en jeans junto con otro vampiro que, de hecho, era Harry Potter.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, con aquella criatura engañándole los sentidos. Pero, después, concluyó que debía haber sido bastante ya que de pronto la medibruja estaba parada frente a ellos, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Claire, dándose la vuelta sobre el rubio para encarar a la mujer pero sin bajarse del regazo en que se encontraba.

— El bebé es prematuro—informó la medibruja en un tono estrictamente profesional y hablándole al aire— debe tener ocho meses aproximadamente, aunque está algo pequeño… necesitará monitoreo constante, pero los peligros inmediatos ya los eliminé. La madre, en cambio, está muy débil… no fue atendida debidamente, va a necesitar ser internada por algunas semanas; pero si lo hacen inmediatamente, estará bien

Draco inclinó entonces la cabeza, para poder ver a la sanadora entre el cabello rubio de Claire. Catherine Reynolds tenía las manos (enfundadas en guantes blancos) cubiertas de sangre, y el uniforme salpicado del mismo líquido.

— Está bien… Claire—la rubia giró la cabeza para encontrarse con él— ahora

Y en menos de lo que cualquiera puede parpadear, la rubia apretó a la otra mujer en un abrazo. "El abrazo de los condenados" susurró alguna voz en la profundidad de su mente, mientras los crueles colmillos de la vampira perforaban el cuello de la mujer que sanaba a los enfermos. La sangre fluyó de una a la otra, aunque no fuese visible y Draco no pudo mas que mirar fascinado el proceso.

Al final, Claire dejó caer a Reynolds al piso. El cadáver yació ahí, inmóvil, apaciblemente.

— No habló con nadie—murmuró ella, con los ojos azules brillando de manera alarmante­.

Draco asintió, levantándose de un brinco y ambos caminan hacia el cuarto, donde Claire se bebió a Luna Lovegood con la más dulce reverencia que jamás hubiese visto él, mientras su hijo era acomodado cuidadosamente en los brazos del dragón.

Ya estaba hecho.

* * *

— No parece que te estés divirtiendo mucho, pequeño—le dijo una voz tras él y se giró, sorprendido, para encontrar a una vampiro pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

Ángel frunció el ceño, ni siquiera la sintió venir.

— Estabas muy preocupado con tu propia miseria—comentó ella, mientras el viento mecía sus largos e inmaculados rizos color de fuego. Cabello de vampiro— tiene algún tiempo que te oigo… soy Maiko—le tendió la mano.

Él la estrechó— Harry, Ángel—rió sin humor— estoy buscando nombre nuevo

La mujer sonrió, sentándose junto a él en la cornisa del edificio con su sencillo vestido de algodón blanco volando al viento. Su cara lucía como mármol, igual de fría y blanca. De pronto Harry se sintió sucio, con sus pantalones de cuero y camiseta de red que no cubría realmente nada, lleno de sangre de los desafortunados mortales.

Resultaba obvio que esa mujer era muy poderosa, y él no sostenía ni una vela en comparación.

— No, no, pequeño. Me gustas—habló ella, muy probablemente oyendo sus pensamientos— no hay muchas cosas que me hagan salir de mi encierro hoy en día—ríe— es decir, noche… tú me entiendes. Pero no pude evitar escucharte—colocó una mano sobre la de él— quiero que vengas conmigo, Harry… somos inmortales y no hay nada que nos detenga; no desperdicies el tiempo lamentándote…

En la pasión de su discurso, Maiko se había levantado. El viento agitaba su cabello, su vestido… y con esa sonrisa plantada en la cara parecía un ángel.

Harry, entonces, escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y lloró.

* * *

Ginevra cerró los ojos mientras el hechizo trabajaba, uniendo su magia a la de aquel otro _ser_ que se encontraba frente a ella.

Lord Voldemort.

¿Se llamaría ahora Ginevra Riddle? Rió mentalmente, nunca Riddle… quizá Ginevra Voldemort… ¿O sólo Mort¿Ginevra de Mort¿Vol de Ginevra?... ¿No había una bebida alcohólica que así se llamaba?

Dejó que el Mago Oscuro la guiara sobre sus pasos temblorosos, la ceremonia había concluido y la parte más frívola de ella no podía sino admirar la hermosa túnica blanca con hilos de oro que le habían dado para vestir. Lo bello de la decoración, lo elegante de la ceremonia.

Todo lo que una boda debería de ser.

Y sólo cuando todos los mortífagos, Malfoy incluido ("¡Ja¡Chúpate esa!") se arrodillaron ante ella, fue que comprendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho. A su lado, Lord Voldemort sonreía, cualquier rastro de lo que había sido Tom Riddle (sangre en toda la pared de su apartamento. Una cabeza en el piso, bolsas negras para poner todas las piezas del cuerpo…) desvanecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella, a la izquierda del ser más poderoso del mundo. El dueño del mundo mágico británico y figura más influyente de los demás.

Consorte. Ese era su título, no esposa: consorte. Los mortífagos comenzaron entonces a llamarla "Mi señora", con una reverencia que casi parecía genuina. Nadie jamás volvió a recordarle de dónde provenía o cómo había ascendido, no importó entonces que su familia fuese la vergüenza de los sangrepuras. "Mi señora" y se inclinaban ante ella.

Ella, a la izquierda del Lord. Consorte.

Las túnicas blancas más hermosas que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Esa noche fijó la vista en ellas, dobladas pulcramente sobre una silla, y pretendió que estaba muy lejos; en algún lugar donde las cosas eran gratis, mientras ahí pagaba el precio de esas preciosas túnicas.

Consorte. Todo mundo le obedecía. Y tres semanas después, cuando por accidente tocó la marca oscura en su antebrazo; una oleada de mortífagos entró a la biblioteca donde estaba sentada.

—¿Nos llamó, mi señora?—

— ¿En qué podemos servirle?—

Y se tocaban la marca, como si les doliera.

Ladeó la cabeza, recordando que cada vez que la marca dolía había que reportarse con el Lord.

Consorte. Estaba en igualdad de condiciones…

— No, pueden retirarse

* * *

— El mundo se está yendo a la mierda, Claire—le dijo Lucien, recargándose en el mullido sofá de la suite de alguno de esos hoteles lujosísimos que tanto le gustaban al vampiro.

La rubia, quien terminaba de abrocharse el brassiere de un vestido plateado, se giró hacia el pelinegro.

— Pero Lucien, creí que querías que los magos lo controlaran… ¿No fue por eso que nos hiciste ayudarle al… Lord… ese?—levantó un cepillo de plata del tocador y comenzó a cepillarse la rubia melena.

Lucien se dejó caer sobre el descansabrazos del sillón.

— No lo digo por eso… —gimió, enterando la cara en el mueble.

Claire soltó el cepillo, caminó hasta el sillón, se sentó a un lado del vampiro y colocó las piernas sobre él.

— ¿Entonces por qué?—preguntó ella, peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

— Maiko—fue la respuesta ahogada que obtuvo.

La rubia detuvo su movimiento, arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué rayos hizo ese vejestorio ahora?—frunció el ceño.

Lucien no se movió ni un milímetro, llevando a la rubia a pensar que no iba contestarle.

— ¿Lucien?

Nada. Sin respuesta.

— Lucien, me estás asustando.

Claire contó a quince, y luego jaló al vampiro cuya cabeza cayó como peso muerto sobre el estómago de ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados, con las pestañas húmedas y dos zurcos en las mejillas por la sangre que había llorado. Claire aspiró fuertemente, jamás en su vida (o muerte) había visto llorar a Lucien.

— ¿Lucien?—preguntó, con la voz ahogada por la sorpresa.

Al final, los ojos violetas del vampiro se abrieron; llenos de sangre. La rubia abrazó lo que alcanzaba a abarcar de él y depositó un beso ligero en su frente.

— Me vas a hacer llorar, idiota—gruñó, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

— ¿A ti? Nunca—sonrió tristemente— eres demasiado… tú… como para hacerte llorar

— ¿Demasiado yo?—frunció el ceño, confundida.

— Demasiado alegre, siempre—suspiró.

Ella arqueó una ceja— No me vas a distraer esta vez, Lucien—le dijo, seriamente— ¿Qué te hizo Maiko¿Qué pasó para que Su Majestad regresara de su exilio auto-impuesto?

Lucien bajó la mirada, justo en el momento en que otra lágrima carmesí resbalaba por su mejilla. Claire se acercó y la lamió con cuidado.

— Harry­—sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarse la cara— ¿Qué más iba a pasar? Se llevó a mi ángel, Claire—la voz se le quebró al final y guardó silencio.

Claire se mordió el labio, en busca de algo "bueno" para consolarlo. La verdad era que Maiko era la única de su especie, hombre o mujer, a la que Lucien jamás podría eliminar para recuperar a su amada mascota.

Maiko era demasiado fuerte, demasiado vieja… era extraño, si lo analizaba. La pelirroja vivía como ermitaña, con sus libros y sus cosas, lejos de cualquier criatura mortal o inmortal que pudiese molestarla. A Maiko le gustaba la soledad.

¿Por qué se interesaría en un vampiro tan débil? Si el querubín no tenía ni 50 años en la sangre…

— No lo entiendo, querido—decidió ser sincera— ¿Por qué Maiko querría a tu niño?

Para su sorpresa, Lucien sonrió de medio lado con algo que, si no conociera mejor al vampiro, creería que era resignación— Claire, cielo¿Quién no querría a Ángel?

La rubia se sonrojó, habiendo acabado de alimentarse— Bueno, sí… pero Maiko no es así¿Estás seguro de que fue ella la que se lo llevó? Podría haberse ido con Vince, ya sabes cómo le gusta hacer bromas pesadas a ese payaso…

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza— Me lo dijo ella misma

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron como platos, en un efecto bastante cómico.

— Pero¿Cómo es eso posible? Maiko no te habla desde que…—se calló al darse cuenta de que tocaba terreno peligroso.

— Desde que la abandoné, puedes decirlo—suspiró— creo que ya lo superó o decidió ignorarlo¿Qué se yo?—miró hacia el techo— Vino, ya la conoces, se paró frente a mí y dijo: "¿No te parece que ya has destrozado suficientes almas en una vida?" Me miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio, ya sabes cómo puede verse amenazadora… —Claire asintió, recordando muy claramente cómo se veía la ira fría reflejada en sus ojos verdes— "Me voy a llevar al niño. Y si intentas entrometerte Lucien, te juro que te hago pedazos; esta vez no te voy a dejar ser" y se fue; así como sin nada…

Claire se tapó la boca con una mano. Siempre había pensado que Maiko era… bueno… en ausencia de una palabra mejor para describirla, que era una "frígida". Sin sentimientos, altiva, orgullosa, sin corazón… Había sido amante de Lucien por siglos y cuando el vampiro la había abandonado a favor del mundo, ella ni siquiera había mirado atrás.

Pero tenía que reconocérselo, quitarle al querubín era la mejor venganza que hubiese podido efectuar. Era irónico, si lo pensaba un poco, un amado en pago de un amante.

— Supongo que es el fin—dijo Lucien, tras llorar un poco más en silencio— Si le vuelvo a ver, estará tan cambiado… —dejó de hablar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Claire asintió dolorosamente, era un hecho universal que estar bajo el ala de Maiko garantizaba obtener nuevos poderes. La mujer tenía una de las sangres más fuertes que existían en el mundo; había rumores, incluso, de que había sido creada por el primer vampiro.

Y, lo más doloroso e increíble del asunto era que Lucien estaba completamente hecho a la idea. Resignación. Jamás creyó llegar a ver el día en que algo así le sucediera al increíble Lucien.

— Lo siento tanto, tanto…—murmuró, abrazando al pelinegro sin poder hacer más.

* * *

Ginevra estaba sentada en el alféizar del enorme ventanal, cepillándose el cabello ausentemente. Había todo un mundo de posibilidades naciendo en su cabeza.

— Ginevra, querida—habló una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola y haciéndola voltear— En el futuro, apreciaría que no llamases a mis mortífagos si no les vas a pedir nada

La mujer se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, revolviéndose incómoda ante la mirada divertida del Lord Oscuro.

— Lo siento, milord. La verdad es que… fue un accidente—bajó la mirada al piso— toqué la marca por casualidad y no sabía que eso los iba a llamar…

El Lord rió, poniéndole los vellos de punta a ella.

— De acuerdo—dijo él, acercándose lo suficiente como para acomodarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no alejarse del contacto— Ahora ya lo sabes, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir

— No, milord. Nunca. Lo siento—continuó con la mirada pegada al piso.

— Bien. Otra cosa, Ginevra—le levantó la cara con la mano.

— ¿Sí, milord?—preguntó, un poco asustada.

— Ya no eres una de mis mortífagos, querida, ya no tienes que agachar la mirada. Ahora eres mi consorte…

— Yo… no quería ser irrespetuosa, milord—comentó dócilmente.

La criatura sonrió complacida— Eso me agrada, Ginevra. Puedes llamarme como gustes… a excepción de "Tom". Pero ya no tienes que ser tan sumisa. Ahora eres mi igual, para eso fue toda la ceremonia que tuvimos¿Entendido?

Ginevra asintió y, mientras él se marchaba, no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que habían sido la esperanza falsa de muchos.

"_Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida_..."

Ella no creía en profecías. Era obvia su estupidez (la de las profecías, aunque la suya propia también era materia de discusión hoy en día) después de que Harry, quien supuestamente habría de matar o morir, vagaba por el mundo chupando sangre y jodiendo con vampiros bonitos.

¿Qué esperanza podían haber tenido los demás cuando su héroe había cambiado de bando?

* * *

El meimimensaje (¡Ja¿Cómo está eso con el marketing, ah?) a propósito de la ausencia:

No importa que Amy Lee se haya comido a Christina Aguilera, o que Gerard Way se haya teñido de rubio Malfoy, o que Mikey Way se haya cortado el pelo y dejado las gafas, ni que el tipo de primero sea tan Emo-so que dé yuyu, no importa que My Chemical Romance haya vuelto loco a mi pobre Franco, ni que Smallville me traicione una y otra (y otra y otra y otra...) vez. No importa que el peje haga plantón en Reforma, o que los maestros se subleven en Oaxaca, ni que la alergia no me deje vivir, ni que la escuela me intente asesinar cuando le doy la espalda, cof cof... el caso es que igual con lo que pase sigo escribiendo. Mil disculpas (pueden contarlar) y por favor, déjenme un review aunque sea para decirme qué tan gacho se me va la olla.


	9. Por todas esas chicas

**Los vampiros nunca te lastimarán

* * *

**

_Así era, no como Tom había dicho que sería, pero la vida le iba fácil la mayor parte del tiempo; sin amor, ni gloria, ni un héroe en su cielo. Ginevra no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

* * *

_

**_Advertencias: Contenido homosexual, aunque no es el punto central de la trama. Herejías por doquier. Sangre. Vampiros. Bizarría al por mayor. _**

Disclaimer: Rowlingtodo. YoNada. Ahora el valor de los vampiros de mi propiedad despejado a X que representaría la variable de los fines de entretenimiento… al cubo nos daría que si me demandan los ataco con mis intentos de álgebra.

_Nota: Éste es el capítulo final. Originalmente iban a ser dos, pero sólo Maab sabe lo que me hubiera tardado si lo hago así. Así que lo junté en uno y aquí lo tienen. Espero que el grueso compense err… ¿todo lo demás?_

_Probablemente se habrán dado cuenta de mi manía con la música, en fin. Quisiera cerrar con algo de la canción que dio nombre a esta historia y otro poco del grupo bizarro (es la palabra del día, no se fijen) que inspiró el espíritu de la historia. Gente, no vean tantas películas de terror viejas. _

_Gracias por leer, espero no acabar con su sanidad mental.

* * *

_

"**Por todas esas chicas que hablan contradicción"**

"_Todos estamos bailando ahora al ritmo de tu muerte"_

_("Y alguien salve mi alma, esta noche, por favor salve mi alma")_

_I Never Told You What I Do For A Living/Vampires Will Never Hurt You— My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Ginevra no podía creer que, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, fuera precisamente Pansy Malfoy quien le estuviera sujetando; con una mano en el cabello y la otra en la espalda, haciendo círculos que probablemente pretendían ser reconfortantes.

Lloró. En serio que lloró, con todo el dolor corporal y emocional que sentía y quizás hasta un poco más del que nunca se había permitido tener durante todos esos años.

— Chh… ya, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien—murmuraba la bruja de cabello oscuro, arreglando heridas y golpes con el ondular de su varita (alternando con hechizos de _glamour_ sobre lo que no se podía arreglar) como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. Como si una golpiza que no te permitía levantarte del charco que era tu propia sangre fuese lo más común en estos días.

¿Qué tan bien hablaba eso de ella¿De ellas ambas?

Ginevra negó suavemente con la cabeza, aliviada (aunque fuera un poco) de que sus sollozos se hubieran muerto en el camino y sólo le quedaran las lágrimas.

Pansy sonrió— No te preocupes, Ginevra, puedes volver a intentarlo… tendrás otro bebé. Sanarás y tendrás otro bebé—aseguró, haciendo que la pelirroja arqueara una ceja ante lo vacío de su voz.

Y 'Sanarás' era lo más cercano que tendrían a una mención de la paliza que le había puesto su consorte.

"Seguro, su 'igual' mi trasero" pensó la pelirroja.

— No todas somos tan afortunadas como tú—contestó, pensando en el increíblemente risueño bebé rubio que tenía un año en la Mansión Malfoy— Ya soy bastante vieja como para estar intentando embarazos…

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

— Eso no debe preocuparte, yo tuve abortos antes de Tarquin y aún así, un año más vieja que tú, lo logré—sonrisa apretada. La pelirroja se planteó, por unos breves instantes, la enormidad de lo que habría tras el heredero Malfoy— Tú también lo harás…

Apretó los ojos, no queriendo realmente pensar. Porque la verdad era que ya no estaba segura de quererlo hacer… No sabía si podría soportar ver otro cuerpo salir de ella, de nuevo, sólo para descubrir que lucía como un caso para tabloide muggle ("¡Nace niño serpiente! La madre dice haber tenido sexo con una Boa Constrictor y éste es el resultado"). Además, se sentiría como que estaba reemplazando al que había muerto, ni dos días atrás, en su vientre.

Sintiendo que el llanto iba a regresar, y esta vez con sollozos incluidos, se giró para darle la espalda a la bruja.

— ¿Pansy?—llamó, con la garganta apretada— Gracias, en serio… pero, quiero estar sola

— Seguro—le apretó el hombro, tratando de transmitir algo… aunque no estaba muy segura el qué— Si me necesitas…—la bruja calló, como si no estuviera muy segura de cómo continuar— Cualquier cosa… estaré en casa¿Ok?

Ginevra asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras. Pansy asintió de regreso y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Uno de los graciosos hombrecillos ataviados en lo que de seguro era alguna clase de traje ceremonial se inclinó ante Maiko, los otros dos hombrecillos tras él sujetando a un tercero que estaba semi-desnudo y parecía drogado hasta las orejas.

El hombrecillo ceremonial, como Harry decidió llamarlo en su mente, le hablaba a Maiko en algún extraño idioma que sonaba demasiado gutural para ser un dialecto popular en el mundo. El hombrecillo, que de seguro era el jefe de algo, parecía estar a nada de tirarse al suelo y besar los pies de la pelirroja.

Tras unos minutos, Maiko levantó la mano tranquilamente; callando al hombrecillo con el simple gesto. Los dos que estaban atrás lo miraban expectantes, definitivamente él era el jefe. La pelirroja entonces comenzó a hablar en el mismo extraño idioma y tras una pequeña conversación (que consistió más bien en Maiko hablando y el hombrecillo ceremonial asintiendo), los otros dos soltaron al tercero en el piso frente a la pelirroja y se alejaron tras inclinarse reverentemente ante la mujer.

El hombrecillo ceremonial, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo. Habló, habló y habló hasta que Harry bostezó (quizá impulsado por algún hábito mortal reminiscente en él, quizá porque en serio se estaba quedando dormido) y Maiko se giró hacia él, sonriendo afectuosamente como si fuera un bebé que justo acababa de hacer algo tierno.

Entonces, el hombrecillo cortó su discurso (o quizá sólo ya lo había terminado), hizo una profunda reverencia ante Maiko y, para su sorpresa, otra (un poco más pequeña) ante él; luego marchó tranquilamente.

— Adivino—habló el pelinegro— eres la Diosa en turno y éste—señaló al tipo drogado que estaba tirado en el piso— es tu sacrificio humano

Maiko rió— ¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

Harry frunció el ceño, fingiendo que pensaba— No sé, quizá fue el hecho de que te han visto usar tus poderes y te construyeron un altar… o quizá es que toda la tribu o lo que sea está aquí y te dieron a un tipo drogado… o que a cada pueblito que me llevas, te tienen listo uno para llevar—arqueó una ceja.

Maiko levantó una mano— Ya, sí, pues… ¿Tienes hambre?

Harry se encogió de hombros— No más que siempre

— Novato—se rió ella— anda, el tipo es tuyo—levantó al susodicho del suelo y se lo tendió al pelinegro—Son buenos sacrificios, siempre lo han sido…

— Bueno, pero sólo si lo compartimos—le dijo, parpadeando coquetamente. Maiko puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

— Seguro, cielo—le giró un poco la cabeza a la cena para que dejara el cuello descubierto— lo que quieras.

* * *

— Tú debes saberlo—declaro la bruja, obligándose a hablar firmemente— Tú debes saberlo y _tienes_ que decirme—hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior— por favor…

Frente a ella, Claire se removió incómoda en el abrazo de Lucien. Esperaba que el vampiro diera algún indicio de orden, pero el pelinegro parecía… muerto; si le perdonaban la mala broma. Normalmente le hubiera obligado a ayudar a esa bruja de cabello oscuro que se estaba deshaciendo en ansiedad, o le haría eliminarla, o le haría seducirla o algo… pero esa pasividad post-Ángel que había adquirido el vampiro comenzaba a volverla loca.

Así que decidió jugar a tonta.

— Lo siento, señora Malfoy, pero no se de qué me está hablando—contestó.

— ¡Por Merlín!—chilló Pansy, perdiendo totalmente la compostura— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes, vampira! Si tú apareciste junto con la condenada criatura… y si no fuera imposible, juraría que es tuya… —se pasó la diestra por el cabello, despeinándose increíblemente— sé que tú sabes quién es su madre, no soy una bruja por nada—se cruzó de brazos.

Mucho para jugar a tonta¿Huh?

— ¿Y para qué quiere saberlo, señora Malfoy?—preguntó, tratando de sonar seria.

— Pansy, por Merlín. Si vuelvo a oír ese maldito apellido me volveré loca… —gruñó.

— Ok, Pansy… ¿Qué ganas sabiendo? La madre está muerta y tú necesitas un hijo¿Para qué complicarte la vida?—arqueó una ceja— No me digas que estás enamorada de tu esposo y su infidelidad te ha roto el corazón

Pansy soltó una carcajada histérica— Por favor… —resopló.

Claire se encogió de hombros— Eso creí… ¿Entonces por…?—interrumpió su pregunta al sentir la mano de Lucien apretarle el brazo. Giró a ver al pelinegro y éste negó con la cabeza.

Al fin una orden, dejarla en paz.

Pansy frunció el ceño ante el silencioso intercambio y tras unos minutos, se hizo del suficiente valor para hablar.

— ¿En serio está muerta?—preguntó, con una voz que la hacía sonar pequeña y perdida.

Claire asintió— Muerta y sin posibilidad de volver. Tú posición no está en peligro—sonrió maliciosamente— _señora_

Pansy negó con la cabeza; la mujer tenía un aire de tristeza pegado a ella incluso cuando se marchó, con sus miedos disipados.

— Curioso¿No?—habló Lucien en su oreja— Que teniéndolo todo, siga sufriendo…

— ¿Crees que lo tiene todo?—le preguntó ella, genuinamente interesada.

— Ginevra me lo dijo—contestó, como si esa fuera una respuesta real.

— ¿Sigues viéndote con la bruja esa? Lo último que oí era que acababa de subir de rango—murmuró sorprendida­— No creí que fuera conveniente que siguiera frecuentando vampiros…

Lucien se encogió de hombros— Ninguna bruja que conozco es feliz… ¿Lo son las que tú conoces?

— No realmente—ladeó la cabeza— Y no contestaste mi pregunta…

Lucien sonrió un poco— La he visto últimamente, presiento que me va a reclutar para otra gran aventura

— Y mira qué tan bien nos fue en la última—bufó ella— me sorprende que pienses embarcarte en lo que sea que esa mujer demente esté planeando ahora

Al fin, un poco de diversión brilló en los ojos del pelinegro. Lástima que fuese a costa de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo¿Qué más tengo que perder?—Lucien sonreía en verdad.

Claire se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

A Ginevra le sorprendió, con el paso del tiempo y un poco de cuidadosa reflexión, que Pansy Malfoy tuviera razón. Estaba sanando.

Casi sentía cómo todo dentro de ella se acomodaba, era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros o una venda de los ojos y ahora pudiese ver, sentir, percibir todo con una claridad (y tranquilidad) que era sorprendente.

Así, aquellos retazos de ideas formados por su orgullo herido y susurrados al único que había estado dispuesto a escuchar comenzaron a tomar solidez y forma.

Ginevra, a pesar de todo, podía mantener una mente analítica cuando era necesario. Sabía que tenía que tocar fondo antes de poder flotar.

Y la carnicería a la que llamaba vida definitivamente ya había tocado fondo.

— Creo que ya es hora—murmuró, sintiendo la presencia del vampiro pelinegro detrás de ella.

Lucien asintió, acariciando ausentemente un mechón de cabello rojo.

— Como quieras­—contestó— cuentas conmigo

— Sí, eso me preocupa un poco… —arqueó una ceja— exactamente¿Por qué cuento contigo?

Lucien rió —No sé, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer… de hecho, no tengo nada que hacer. Y demasiado tiempo para pensar.

— La última vez que miré eso no era un crimen—sonrió de medio lado.

— Cielo, la última vez que miraste no eras un vampiro que perdió a su ángel—contestó el pelinegro ácidamente, mostrando un poco los colmillos quizá para verse un poco amenazante; quizá contrayendo los labios para evitar llorar. No sabía cuál de las dos.

Ginevra asintió lentamente. Le parecía extraño que el vampiro se hubiese marchado después de todo; pero ella jamás comprendería el mecanismo cerebral de esas criaturas.

— Tú…—comenzó Lucien, callando de pronto. Miró a la pelirroja intensamente y luego se decidió a continuar— Tú conocías muy bien a Harry¿No?

Ginevra frunció el ceño, sin gustarle por donde iba tomando rumbo la conversación, pero asintió de todos modos— Algo, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero eso tú ya lo sabías¿No?

Lucien sonrió tristemente, pero por lo demás decidió ignorar la hostilidad— ¿Tú qué crees que hubiese opinado de todo esto? —señaló a su alrededor.

— ¿Honestamente? El Harry que yo conocí se hubiera suicidado si Voldemort gobernara al mundo—se llevó una mano a la boca en fingida sorpresa— Espera, Voldemort ya gobierna al mundo y Harry _sí_ se suicidó. Aunque no en ese orden—se encogió de hombros— pero nadie es perfecto.

Lucien se mordió el labio inferior, sacándose un hilillo de sangre que le escurrió por la barbilla— Nadie es perfecto, tienes razón.

Ginevra arrugó la nariz ante el olor de la sangre— Sí, bueno, no hay necesidad de ponerse melodramáticos. La verdad es que Harry solía ser más del tipo de hacer y luego averiguar, hasta que lo conociste… —sacudió la cabeza— Harry hubiera destazado vivo al bastardo—sonrió, recordando.

Lucien asintió— Algo así imaginaba—suspiró— Ginevra, tengo un plan.

La pelirroja sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes. Lucien frunció el ceño, recordando de pronto que esa mujer siempre había estado a un paso de la demencia.

— ¿Sabes algo, Lucien? Yo también tengo un plan…

* * *

— Entonces Rania se levantó, el éxtasis de su primera caza aún diseminado por su mente y se vio frente al espejo. Estaba viva de nuevo, su piel había tomado un precioso color claro y sus labios estaban rojos, sus mejillas arreboladas… su cabello brillaba tanto como cuando era pequeña y su madre se lo cepillaba con cariño todas las noches antes de dormir—Las manos de Maiko volaban frente a ella, creando aspavientos y dándole una emoción al relato que tenía a Harry pegado en su lugar.

— Rania pensó entonces que aquello era una bendición, los espíritus la habían liberado de su sufrimiento y aquel hombre que tanta sangre le había hecho derramar acababa de pagar con la suya. Era justo. Un castigo divino para aquel malhechor y ahora ella era bella de nuevo. Se perdió tanto en la contemplación de su nueva apariencia que no se dio cuenta cuando el sol rey salió al firmamento; y con el primer rayo que tocó su piel vino el dolor, la verdad, la realización: Estaba condenada a vagar por siempre en la oscuridad…

…Y cuando lloró, llegó otra verdad. En su cuerpo no había nada más que sangre. Sangre que tenía que beber para poder existir. Rania se había convertido en un monstruo. Los espíritus la habían castigado, se lo merecía. Porque había sido una persona muy mala; Rania engañaba y robaba, se acostaba con cualquiera que pudiera darle ropa abrigadora y una cama cómoda. Los espíritus siempre la insultaban, menos uno que sólo la miraba con curiosidad.

El único espíritu que se preguntaba cómo sería tener un cuerpo. El único que vio la oportunidad en el cascarón vacío que era Rania—Maiko sonrió, adoraba contar esa historia a sus pupilos. Acarició el cabello negro con cariño y luego posicionó su muñeca frente a los labios rojos. Harry entendió la muda orden y mordió; aún soñando con chicas perdidas y espíritus vengadores.

* * *

Pansy le estaba dando los últimos toques a su peinado cuando escuchó a Tarquin llorar, minutos después Draco entraba a la habitación cargando al bebé.

Ese bebé que era Malfoy hasta la última punta de sus rubios cabellos pero no era suyo.

La vampira le había dicho que la madre no volvería. Pero seguía intranquila.

Sin querer, su mente viajó hasta Ginevra… recordaba que alguna vez su madre, mujer con graduado en ser la esposa perfecta para un mortífago, le había dicho que la violencia se debía llevar con dignidad.

Pero ella a veces dudaba qué dignidad había si no podía tener ni las más mínimas cosas que se suponía eran suyas.

La verdad era que Draco no la necesitaba. No era más que un bonito apéndice, reemplazable hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¿Y si un día no despertara, sólo para que Draco llegara un mes después (por cuestiones de etiqueta) con otra perfecta rubia bajo el brazo?

Tarquin necesitaba una madre, Draco lo había dicho. Y ella no podía ser su madre sin pensar en aquel bebé, _el suyo_, que había muerto.

No servía como mujer, estaba rota. Draco lo había dicho.

Era reemplazable. Draco lo había dicho.

Y entonces recordó algo que Ginevra había dicho "No me importa lo que digas, Pansy. Me muero primero que ser una sombra" En aquel entonces ella no la había tomado enserio.

Había creído que era sólo otro de esos accesos Gryffindorianos que su "amiga" (su madre debía de estar revolcándose en su tumba de saber que su única amiga era una Weasley) solía tener.

Hasta que la pelirroja había soltado su plan, expectante para que le ayudara. Entonces había pensado que la tipa se había vuelto loca; como Draco siempre había asegurado que estaba.

Pero desde entonces, como la semilla de una duda ya sembrada, no había podido sino comenzar a notar detalles que antes pasaba por alto. La pelirroja tenía razón en tantas cosas.

Quizás…

— Por Merlín, mujer, llevas horas arreglándote. Lo que no pudiste lograr, ya es caso perdido—Draco arrugó la nariz— Quinn quiere que su mamá lo cargue—trató de pasarle el bebé, pero Pansy se levantó de golpe.

— Yo no soy su madre—siseó.

Draco entrecerró los ojos— Más te vale serlo, si quieres seguir…

— ¿Seguir¿Seguir qué?—ladró.

El rubio sonrió cruelmente— Sólo seguir, _querida_—apretó al bebé contra él y salió del cuarto.

Pansy respiró hondo. Ginevra tenía tanta razón. Ella jamás podría ser madre para Tarquin y no estaba dispuesta a desaparecer por ser la esposa incómoda.

Sacó un pedazo de pergamino del cajón y escribió en él "De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo" sin firmarlo (Ginevra sabría que era de ella), notando con cierta sorna que el pergamino tenía el sello de la familia Malfoy. Le dio la nota a Bianca, la lechuza que Draco le había comprado "para que chismorrees con tus amigas".

Pansy rió histéricamente. Si tan sólo Draco supiera…

* * *

— Pasó tanto tiempo, que Rania comenzó a dudar si algún día moriría. Nada la lastimaba, a excepción del sol y el fuego. Era más fuerte que diez hombres juntos, podía ver perfectamente en la más negra de las noches, sus palabras eran órdenes para quien las oyera. Era como uno de esos demonios de los que hablaban los niños cuando estaban solos y tenían miedo. Así iba ella, devorando la esencia de los seres vivos, porque para entonces ya había descubierto que la sangre de animales también la podía sostener aunque no era tan deliciosa.

Rania no envejecía tampoco. Quizá se había vuelto inmortal, condenada a una eternidad de soledad y tortura. Estaba tan deprimida, que ya ni el pensamiento de la sangre le reconfortaba; así que decidió tumbarse en una cueva y esperar el final de lo que fuese que le sucediera.

Ni dos años habían pasado cuando a su tumba llegó Kor, el apuesto y valiente Kor que se había perdido mientras cazaba un cervatillo en los bosques de su padre, el rey Kal.

Como dije, Kor estaba perdido. Ya era noche y le pareció que aquella cueva era un buen lugar para descansar. Pero primero encendió una antorcha para cerciorarse de que no hubiera animales salvajes dentro, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Ahí en el suelo estaba tendida una criatura como jamás hubiera visto.

Estaba cubierta en tierra, pero definitivamente era una mujer. Una mujer de extraños cabellos amarillos y una belleza sin igual. ¿Estaría muerta? Por los dioses que si no lo estaba, la convertiría en su esposa… Se acercó, quizá tenía que besarla para poderla despertar, pero cuando fue a posar su boca sobre la de ella una mano como garra se cerró sobre su nuca y lo inclinó más sobre la mujer; mientras algo se encajaba en su lengua y le producía un dolor lacerante insoportable.

Kor no lo sabía entonces, pero el delicioso olor de la sangre corriendo por sus venas y el calor de su boca sobre la de Rania la habían despertado con sólo una idea en su mente: alimentarse.

Pero el príncipe era fuerte, y a pesar de que hubiese sido imposible deshacerse del agarre de un vampiro; lo intentó, trató de encajarle la antorcha que llevaba al monstruo, pero ésta se la quitó con su mano libre. Luego trató de darle con su espada, y entonces sí logró hacerle un corte poco profundo en el brazo.

Rania, distraída entonces, soltó al muchacho quien cayó al piso sin muchas contemplaciones; la muerte alcanzándolo rápidamente. Por su brazo, el de Rania, corría un delgado hilo de sangre a pesar de que la herida ya se había cerrado. Eso le dio una idea y se colocó sobre el aturdido príncipe, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y apenas respiraba.

Lo que Rania no sabía en aquellos tiempos era que la víctima también podía ver algo de la mente de su asesino cuando se lo bebían.

Ella se mordió la mano, arrancándose un pedazo para que la herida tardara más en cerrar y la metió, su mano, a la boca de él; ordenándole beber.

Un rato después Rania, maravillada ante su descubrimiento, vio morir y renacer a su primer vástago. Creyó entonces que esa era la respuesta a su predicamento: pasar la maldición. Ya había infectado a alguien más, y ahora ella podría morir… Tomó la antorcha olvidada de Kor, que aún ardía, y se la echó encima. El efecto fue casi instantáneo.

Y el primer vástago tuvo que aprender por sí mismo las limitaciones de su nueva condición, con el único apoyo de lo que había visto en la mente del demonio que lo había hechizado.

Kor vivió una vida doble, ganándose la fama de excéntrico por no salir de día. Pero como poco tiempo después su padre murió, dejándole el trono, nadie lo cuestionaba realmente. Y él se cuidaba de cazar lejos del castillo.

Porque Kor era listo. Hasta un día en que uno de sus generales de guerra regresó de una lejana nación del norte que acababan de conquistar, trayendo toda clase de regalos para el rey.

Entre ellos venía una criatura que asustaba a todos los aldeanos, una mujer en la cual el rey desarrolló una fijación insana. Decían que por donde pasaba la leche se cortaba. La miraban con temor cuando se descubría los cabellos del color del fuego. Decían que por la noche sus ojos verdes brillaban, como los de los gatos.

Esa muchacha se llamaba Maiko. Pero eso a nadie le importaba—la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado, sin que la emoción alcanzara sus ojos— a nadie.

* * *

Ginevra sacudió la cabeza, tratando de combatir el mareo que amenazaba con posesionarse de ella. La poción adormecedora que había tomado hubiese podido tumbar a un hipogriffo, pero era estrictamente necesaria. Pensó brevemente en Lucien ("¿Y no podemos hacer esto sin el dolor?" _"Me temo que no, es parte del paquete"_ "Bueno, al diablo, me tomaré alguna poción entonces"). Parecía algo de broma cósmica que la fecha en que hubiesen logrado reunir el coraje para poner en marcha su plan (bueno, planes, lo de Lucien también era buena idea) fuera la del baile anual de auto-glorificación en Halloween del Señor Tenebroso.

En una esquina, Pansy la miraba preocupada. La pelirroja caminaba con paso seguro, pero sus pupilas estaban demasiado dilatadas y tenía la mirada desenfocada por el tranquilizante… pero quizá el Lord lo atribuiría a la poción de fertilidad que se suponía Ginevra estaba tomando, después de todo estaba combinada con un potente filtro amoroso que haría hasta el mismísimo Severus Snape (el hombre era famoso por su resistencia mental y física) ver doble.

Quizá todo saldría bien.

"O quizá no", pensó con terror cuando vio a Ginevra trastabillar. Con toda la dignidad con que fue posible, corrió para atraparla por el brazo.

— Por Merlín, Ginevra, ten cuidado—siseó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Draco se materializó a su lado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el rubio, arqueando una ceja. No sabía que Ginevra y Pansy estuvieran en buenos términos (o en términos, a secas); aunque eso explicaría esos últimos brotes de rebeldía de su esposa.

— Por supuesto que no, simplemente estoy tratando de localizar a mi esposo y la señora Malfoy se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarme con él¿No es así? —preguntó Ginevra con aire de orden. La mujer aprendía rápido.

Pansy casi sonrió— Exactamente, y acabo de ver a Su Señoría en la Sala Oval… vayamos.

— Bien, entonces supongo que no les molestará que las acompañe¿Verdad? —Draco sonreía falsamente. Pansy tragó en seco.

— Haz lo que quieras—Ginevra sacudió la mano arrogantemente, dando a entender que le importaba muy poco lo que Draco hiciera o dejara de hacer, y comenzó a caminar hacia la Sala Oval.

Pansy la siguió, con Draco muy cerca y agradeciendo mentalmente a quien fuera que le hubiera enseñado a actuar a esa mujer.

En la Sala Oval, justo como Pansy había dicho (se había pasado la noche espiando a todo mundo para saber) se encontraba el Lord, junto con los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban en la fiesta a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Lo que sorprendió a Pansy fue ver al vampiro ese… ¿Lucien?... entre ellos.

Al fin una sorpresa reconfortante.

Ginevra se acercó al Lord, mientras ellos permanecían a una distancia prudente (Pansy no pudo sino dar un paso hacia atrás, a pesar de que Draco la miraba sospechosamente).

— Mi lord—saludó la pelirroja respetuosamente, el Señor Oscuro volteó a verla como quien mira algo que se le ha pegado en la suela del zapato. Ginevra tragó en seco— Es hora

El lord asintió— Bien, mis leales… compañeros¿Por qué no van a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta afuera? Mi consorte y yo tenemos algo que discutir—se escucharon algunas risas burlonas por parte de los mortífagos y Pansy no dudó que el lord les hubiera contado lo que pasaba. Se sintió asqueada.

Todos fueron saliendo, con Lucien que (Pansy vio por el rabillo del ojo) se escondió entre las sombras de tal manera que desapareció de la vista para el ojo humano. Malditos vampiros poderosos.

— Ven aquí—le susurró Draco al oído y la jaló tras unos enormes libreros donde se escondieron los dos— quiero saber que está pasando

Pansy aspiró hondo. Eso no estaba en el plan. Draco podía arruinarlo todo; siempre lo hacía.

Con una resolución que jamás había sentido en su vida, sacó su varita (escondida en la manga de su vestido) y la apuntó a su esposo.

— ¿Qué dem…?—Draco no había terminado de hablar cuando ella lo petrificó. Sí, con un simple _petrificus totalus_, pero cumplía su función.

Entonces, conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, asomó lentamente la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba en el otro extremo de la sala.

El Lord había transfigurado una de las sillas en una enorme cama y Ginevra estaba hincada en ella, con el vestido roto.

Voldemort se erguía frente a la pelirroja, parecía que estaba diciendo algo pero Pansy no podía estar muy segura… entonces pasó.

Ginevra disparó su brazo con tal velocidad que Pansy sólo pudo ver un manchón del color piel cerrarse sobre el cuello del Lord y apretar. Voldemort pegó una especie de alarido ahogado y convocó de su mano ("¡Wow!" pensó Pansy, sin poder evitar admirar la destreza mágica del hombre) una maldición verde que sólo podía ser el avada…

¡NO!

Pansy corrió, mientras veía cómo Ginevra caía. No podía ser. La pelirroja no podía morir. Era técnicamente imposible.

Apuntó con su varita al cuerpo caído y gritó— _¡Ennervate!_ —el hechizo dio en el blanco.

El Lord se giró entonces a verla y Pansy supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, aunque tras él Ginevra se levantaba (Sabía que no podía estar muerta), ella _sí_ estaba viva.

Y el _avada kedavra_ que salió de la boca del lord sería su final. Cerró los ojos, rogando que Ginevra lo lograra cuando menos.

Odiaría morir por algo inútil.

Ginevra sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo al fin por qué decían que la gente muerta por el avada acababa con una expresión de horror en el rostro. La maldición te hacía sentir terror puro. Flexionó los dedos cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que estaba muerta.

Totalmente muerta, por eso el frío y el dolor se habían ido; ya no era humana. Ni mortal.

Sin embargo, Pansy sí lo era y si Lucien no se apresuraba… Suspiró con alivio cuando vio al pelinegro moverse con presteza, dejando el arma que necesitaría junto a ella y colocándose frente a Pansy; que si la conocía ya se encontraba esperando el fin.

Pero la muerte no llegó. La pelinegra abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Lucien había salido de su escondite y se había parado frente a ella, recibiendo el hechizo.

Y como era bien sabido, un vampiro no puede morir porque _ya _está muerto.

Ginevra escogió ese momento de sorpresa, entonces, para volver a atacar. Se le echó encima, literalmente, a Voldemort. Lo atravesó con una espada que sólo Merlín sabía de dónde habría sacado y luego, para total desagrado de la pelinegra, Lucien encajó su brazo en el pecho del Lord y le arrancó el corazón.

Cuando Ginevra volvió a blandir la espada y la asestó contra el cuello, decapitándolo efectivamente y bañándolos en sangre, Pansy decidió que era momento de desmayarse.

Cuando volvió en sí, aún estaba tirada en el piso de la Sala Oval cubierta de sangre, por lo que no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo. Se levantó tambaleantemente, sin conocer el deja vu que tenía a Ginevra riendo como maniática y a Lucien mirándola preocupado.

— ¿Qué tiene?—preguntó Pansy, pasando por encima de algo que parecía ser una mano (y atrás había una pierna, un pie más a la izquierda, sangre por todas partes). Contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

— Creo que no pudo más—contestó Lucien, sosteniendo la espada que Ginevra había usado momentos antes. Ya de cerca, Pansy notó que tenía rubíes incrustados y un nombre en la hoja.

— ¿Es acaso…?

— La espada de Godric Gryffindor—interrumpió Ginevra— Sí, pensé que a Harry… a _mi _Harry le habría gustado…. Me costó tanto conseguirla… —calló, mirando a un punto en el vacío.

Pansy se dio cuenta entonces de a lo que Lucien se refería, Ginevra parecía demente— ¿Ella lo… desmembró? —le preguntó bajito al vampiro.

Lucien negó con la cabeza— No, ella nomás se comió su corazón. Yo fui el que lo desmembró.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un murmullo.

— Para que cupiera en la bolsa de basura—contestó el vampiro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pansy parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender— ¡No eso! —siseó— ¿Por qué… ella… —bajó la voz— tú sabes…

— No necesitas bajar la voz—intervino Ginevra— puedo oírte a la perfección.

La pelinegra se sonrojó— Ah, bueno, eso¿Por qué?

Ginevra se encogió de hombros— Era sangre buena…—Lucien asintió fervientemente.

Pansy se sentó de golpe. Había ayudado a unos lunáticos a asesinar a Lord Voldemort.

Ginevra volteó a verla con una sonrisa (bastante maniática) en los labios y Lucien se soltó riendo, pero estaba por levantarla del piso (cosa que Pansy agradecería más tarde, recordando que no era digno de ella echarse al suelo) cuando se escuchó el ruido de algo pesado cayendo por la ventana.

— ¡Lucien Ayden Iero! —una pelirroja que parecía exudar poder acababa de entrar por la ventana… del cuarto piso— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!

Pansy agradeció que ya estuviera en el piso, no creía poder recibir más sorpresas.

— Uh, Maiko, err… Estoy ayudando a la señora a levantarse—Pansy entonces fue levantada como si no pesara nada.

— ¡No eso, idiota! —la pelirroja gruñó y Pansy pudo ver colmillos. Otra vampiro.

Al menos eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Ginevra escogió ese momento para soltarse riendo de nuevo. Pansy pensó que quizá había tomado demasiada poción adormecedora.

— ¡Eres un irresponsable! —escupió la pelirroja, fulminándolo con la mirada (literalmente, porque el cuadro tras Lucien comenzó a arder)— ¿Me quieres decir cuando vas a dejar de hacer niños rotos o de romper a los niños que haces? —le mandó una mirada llena de rencor y se hincó junto a Ginevra, le puso la muñeca en la boca y le ordenó que bebiera. La otra obedeció como en trance.

— No necesitas hacer eso—replicó Lucien, de pronto toda seriedad.

— Por supuesto que no, puedo sentarme y ver cómo destruyes otra criatura magnífica¿No? —resopló.

— Yo no le hice nada a Ginevra. Ella… ella ha tenido una vida muy difícil. Y esto fue por un plan. Liberamos al mundo de un sistema absolutista y de un regidor tirano. Claire debe estar avisando en estos momentos a la resistencia para que vengan y retomen lo que es suyo y ahh… Pansy… Claire me dijo que se había llevado a tu hijo para entregárselo a alguien que conocía a su madre. Y también que van a juzgar a tu esposo por el asesinato de Luna Lovegood… —declaró orgullosamente.

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido para Pansy. Si el niño hasta se parecía a la madre. Soltó una risita ahogada y se volvió a sentar en el piso, perdiendo toda su querida dignidad.

Maiko negó con la cabeza— Tan sutil como un bulldozer, Lucien, no te vanaglories tanto… ¿Quién fue el que puso a ese "regidor tirano" en su trono, para empezar?

— Hey—se quejó Lucien—parecía una buena idea

— Tus buenas ideas son las que nos tienen como estamos—intervino otra voz, Pansy volteó a su izquierda y se encontró cara a cara (bueno, cara a ingle porque estaba hincada en el piso y eso era algo en lo que no quería profundizar) con Harry Potter.

Harry Potter Vampiro.

Algo de su incredulidad se debió mostrar porque Ginevra soltó la muñeca de la otra pelirroja y le sonrió; el efecto arruinado (o quizá aumentado, si lo que pretendía la neófita era perturbarle hasta la médula) por la sangre en sus dientes, y habló.

— Bienvenida a la dimensión desconocida

* * *

Fin. Gracias por leer. Y por dejar comentarios.


End file.
